Will you illuminate me
by LittleQueenie
Summary: When Illumi gets a high paying job for a client, he is told that this client usually asks for more than just an assassination. Not wanting to back off on the already accepted job and not caring in particular about the extra services he has to provide, he calls in a certain person to help him prepare for this. (Starts mild, but becomes explicit) HisokaxIllumixHisoka
1. Prologue

_This was ridiculous. _

'You have taken the job on your own accord, Illumi, I expect you to follow through.'

'That goes without saying.' I nodded in father's direction. When the client first called, he had been willing to pay a hefty amount for my services. Though it had not seemed like it would be a difficult job at all, so naturally I accepted. It wasn't until a day later that he had called again and asked if it would be okay to ask for extra services. I waited for his request before accepting, but had not seen any problems with it. He even put in extra money for it.

_Appear next to the client for the entire evening during the event. _He'd said he liked my voice - even though I do not believe it is anything special - and that had been the reason he had called again, that he wanted me to accompany him.

None of this had been a problem for me. I am a trained assassin, this also entails that I am able to behave myself during social standings to some degree. I will only change my features a little bit, and dress accordingly.

However, the tone of the man's voice had concerned me slightly, and I had consulted with father about the nature of the client.

_'There should be no problems with the job, but be prepared for one thing…' _Apparently the man was known for liking to collect "toys for his pleasure." Which for him entailed that if he liked a person, he was prone for using them sexually and depending on the act, he would add them to his escort or just leave it with the money he'd invited them with - or a small bonus.

Of course the man had to understand that "collecting" a Zoldyck would be out of the question, but I had to be prepared to engage him sexually if I would want to see the extra money. Although it was not within my job description, if it was a request that belonged with the client asking for an assassination, then I was required to do as the client pleased.

'I suggest you contact someone to prepare you for this. How many days do you have left before the job?'

'It is in seven days.' Father scoffed at my reply,

'Make sure to be ready by then.' I had stood up and walked away. I had never gotten a request like this, I had never had to concern myself with the aspects of sexuality. Though I knew all of the technical details of the act, it had not interested me in the slightest. _I am an assassin, sexuality is not important to my profession. _

I stepped outside the mansion and sighed before getting the phone out of my pocket. I scrolled through the list of numbers in there, searching for one specific name. Looking for some kind of tutor in this would take up time I did not want to waste, so I rather opted for the - although I do not like to admit it - second best option.

I clicked the name when it came by and waited for a reply. Although it is most probably someone I will kill in the future, he also is someone I thought to be able to tell me how to behave when in a sexual situation. _The way he acts leaves little room to doubt on that. _It took a while before there was a response from the other side, but ultimately I got a hold of him.

'Ah! Hisoka, I have a request to make.'

_'My my, Illumi-kun, what brings your sweet voice to my ears at this late hour?' _Hisoka sounded entirely enticed by the phone call.

'I would like to ask you to help me out.'

_'Oh~ the great Illumi Zoldyck asking for my help? This can't possibly be about a target, can it?' _I heard some ruffling from the other side of the line, he most probably just stood up from his bed.

'Hardly.'

_'Then what am I getting in return for this request of yours?' _

'You would ask for compensation before hearing the actual request?' This method was unknown to me and seemed unfair.

_'Exactly.' _He would most probably either decline or accept, depending if he agreed to the assign- _'Name the price, whatever it is.' _If I would give him money for compensation, then the extra money I would get from this would be wasted, is there any other way to compensate him? _'Cat got your tongue, Illumi-kun?' _

'Don't belittle me.' I heard a soft snicker from the other side before I decided to continue. 'I need your services for something extra I have to do on this job, it would be moot to compensate you with money.'

_'Well now you have piqued my interest, pre tell what you want me to do for you, and I will name my price.' _The tone in his voice started to sound like my client's when he'd asked for the extra services.

'The extra service entails that I will accompany my client during the event.'

_'That doesn't sound like it's out of your league.' _He sounded bored again within a second.

'The money I get for that is a predetermined amount, with extra depending on the quality of the sex afterwards.' The line went silent on the other side, and I looked at my phone to see if there was still a connection. 'What is your price?' I heard a deep chuckle when I asked,

'_Your client is a man, I presume.' _

'Why else would I be talking with you?'

_'How much time do you have to prepare for this?'_

'You're not naming your price first?' I cocked my head at his reactions. He's collecting more information before determining this?

_'Never mind that, how much time do you have?' _

'The event is seven days from now. I expect you can teach me enough in that amount of time?' He was most probably taking the request, he sounded too interested not to. _The amount of interest puts me a little on edge though. _I started paying closer attention to his tone.

_'Hmhm~ most certainly I can.' _

'You are accepting then? What is your price?'

_'…' _There was an elongated silence from his side before he answered with mirth in his voice, _'One picture of you.' _I was slightly wary of this request. Although one picture of a Zoldyck would be worth a whole lot of money to Hisoka, I have the feeling that that is not what he is aiming for.

'Is that alright with you? Just a picture?'

'_One picture, after the last of our lessons.' _

'You have the time this week?'

_'Ohh~ I'm sure I'm able to squeeze you in. … … I have time now, for example.' _

'I cannot be where you are right now, Hisoka. How about seven tomorrow? It will be sessions of three hours each, I take it that's not a problem?'

_'Of course it isn't. I will send you the location after the call, and expect you to be there tomorrow morning.' _

'Agreed, thank you for your assistance.'

_'Not a problem at all~.' _I clicked the phone closed after that last message. It was good that it wasn't going to cost any of the extra money I would have to be working for, but I did not trust Hisoka completely. He had sounded excited and enthusiastic, and I have not heard that tone outside of trying to hold himself back fighting Gon. _Was he expecting a battle out of this? _

'…' I walked back inside after brushing that off. Hisoka knows that if he will fight with me, it will be to the death, and I doubt he's interested in that at this point in time. Our power difference is not all that great, and certainly not to the amount of the end result being predictable. He will not risk it until he's fought with Gon. _So why does he ask so little for a request that will take an entire week? _

* * *

_A/N_

_Starting off with a prologue kind of thing, first real chapter will appear in a couple of days. Enjoy the foreshadowing for now~ 3_


	2. Day 1

A minute after hanging up yesterday, Hisoka had sent me the address where I was expected. Having researched the hotel, I noticed nothing strange about it, but was prepared for anything anyway. Standard policy. I'd sent a message back to Hisoka, asking if I'd be required to do anything beforehand or bring something specific along, but the message had remained unanswered; so I'd went to the hotel with my standard outfit and weapons. I looked up at the tall building hiding the rising sun behind it. _It really isn't anything special. _I shrugged and went for the adjacent building, climbing up the side and ultimately jumping over to Hisoka's hotel. I landed on the balcony of the room where the man said he'd be, and climbed in through the window with swift motions, constantly checking for any traps. To some degree I trust him because of mutual recognition in strength, but I have no idea what is going to happen in this room, and I had no moment where I was not on edge as I took a couple of steps inside.

I looked around - still nothing special about the room; a double bed to my left, two small chairs with a table in between them on the right, and a closet in the corner on the right behind me. In front of me was a door which probably led to the bathroom, and through a small extension of the room was the door into the hallway. _But no sign of Hisoka. _I was about to activate my _en_ before I heard some noises coming from behind the door to the bathroom. I stopped walking and crossed my arms, waiting for him to exit.

'I hope you don't mind me being a bit underdressed, I've had a… short night.'

'Why would you think I'd mind your wardrobe.' I answered and dropped my arms, laying a hand on my hip in slight irritation. Not that the emotion would ever show on my face. But I was here at exactly seven, and I had better things to do with my time than wait. Hisoka chuckled though, and a second later I saw him exiting the bathroom with just a pajama pants hanging loosely around his hips; he threw away the towel around his head the moment he stepped inside the room. Hisoka was looking all too pleased about this situation.

'My, I was wondering if you were actually serious about your request, but here you are.' He sat down on the chair closest to him, and started looking at me with a certain kind of amusement that I couldn't place,

'Why wouldn't I be when I asked for it myself?' I cocked my head at his question.

'You _do _realize it's not an ordinary request to ask of someone?'

'I am asking you to teach me a skill, what is so odd about it?' He put his elbow on his knee and leaned his head on it, tilting it slightly and keeping a grin in its place.

'As an assassin, you should understand, shouldn't you?' He was referring to the fact that I would have to lay myself bare and open to someone, and that it would leave me vulnerable, wasn't he?

'You think I could not beat you without any weapons on me?' I felt slightly insulted by his words, but also knew that the odds would tip more to his side when the situation would arise.

'Hardly, I think you are a match for me any time, no matter the circumstances. … with the exception of this.'

'Why is this any different?' I uncrossed my arms and held them out a little, inviting in an answer.

'This is a situation wherein you will at least have to become slightly aroused to keep up appearances, do you know if you can keep yourself focused in that moment?'

'That is why I am here, aren't I? Can we start the lesson, or are you going to keep talking me out of it?' He let his head fall for a moment and laughed, standing up in the process.

'Always down to business, aren't you, Il-lu-mi-kun.' He stepped towards me, and lay one hand on his hip, the other one on the side of my face. I looked down at the hand that had reached my face, and wondered what he was doing. 'And that will be your first lesson. _Learning how to play along.' _I looked back up at him, as he let his hand fall back down again.

'I need to react to what you just did?'

'This client of yours, he asked you to come based on your voice?' I nodded. 'Then it's probably better if we don't change the monotone all that much during the event itself. When in public, he'll most likely _love_ it that you're not showing emotion. It will make him wonder how you'll sound when excited.' _Finally the lesson had begun. _

'I am taught to not react to anything that is not a threat to me. You'll have to show me what to do.'

'Hm~.' He seemed to be even more happy than before. 'Alright, touch me like I just touched you.' I lifted my hand but hesitated for a moment halfway. _There's probably something special about what he just did, it's better to mimic him exactly. _

I continued the movement, slowing considerably when I was about to reach his face, laying my fingertips on his cheek first, sliding them slightly up to his cheekbone and laying my thumb just below his eye last. Hisoka leaned into it a little, making a kind of noise. _I'll have to remember this reaction._

'Was that alright?' I asked while rubbing my thumb over his skin slightly like he'd done with me. He gave a short chuckle before answering,

'You probably have no idea why this is appreciated, but as long as you can mimic movements like that, it won't be a problem all that much.' I was pleased at hearing this answer, and let my hand fall back to my side. _If this would be about mimicking movements alone, it wouldn't be a problem. The problem lay in what Hisoka had said, I would have to become excited, even if just a little. _

'Can you show me more of those gestures then?'

'It depends on the man if it is more appreciated that he makes the gestures, or that you do. But you probably have no idea about that, do you?' I shook my head. 'Then we'll have to learn it both ways. For today though, we'll focus on you making the gestures.'

'Why is that? Isn't it more efficient if we work through this back and forth?' He chuckled again and stepped away from me, turning his back and picking up the towel he'd thrown away. During the process, his pants had started to shift lower onto his hips,

'If I can be frank with you?' He dropped the towel on the bed,

'Of course.' Not that Hisoka was frank very often, though,

'I do not believe you will be able to make the faces you need to before you have actually felt pleasure throughout your body.'

'I have trained to keep my emotions hidden, it is in the best of interest for my line of work.'

'Then it's best to think about not accepting this job, if you're afraid your training will be rendered fruitless because of these lessons.'

'Declining at this point is out of the question.'

'Then you'll have to trust my judgment on this.' He turned his head and body around slightly, and gave me a … sly … look. I took a couple of seconds to analyze the situation. This would mean I would completely give myself over to him, but that's something I had consented to the moment I called him for this, hadn't I? I closed my eyes for a second and brushed the doubt away within that time-span.

'Not a problem.' Again with that chuckle of his.

'Alright then, let us continue. Turn around.' He gestured his request before walking towards me and laying a hand on the lower part of my back, trailing it down a little to my ass. He slightly squeezed me there, and I felt a light shiver run over my body. I stopped my body from showing that reaction like I'd been taught to. _I don't like Hisoka approaching me from a blind spot, _

'If he has asked you to escort him, he will probably try to do something like that in public when he thinks no-one's watching. You are free to slap his hand away when he does that, but refrain from using too much force.' I nodded slightly that I understood before he moved on to the next movement. 'Probably when you meet, he will not simply shake your hand, he will want to kiss it. It is important to recognize the difference, see,' He walked around me and held out his hand with the palm lifted into the air, bowing his body slightly and looking directly at me. 'Now you put your hand in mine with your palm down, gently,' As I did as he requested, he lifted both our hands and lowered his mouth above my hand and let his lips brush the skin on my fingers, close to the knuckles. I was constantly making mental notes of it.

'Now, if he tries to do this,' He looked back down at my hand, and started trailing his kisses further and further up my arm. '… you are free to surely but carefully pull your arm away if you are not yet in the bedroom.' I pulled away as he asked before Hisoka reached my lips. His face had come in very close to mine, and I had felt his breath mix with mine before I'd stepped away. _What was that? _Hisoka hadn't even needed to tell me to step away from that. The threat had returned for a moment. _But what kind of threat was it? _

'So kissing is prohibited outside of the bedroom as well?' I asked rather matter-of-factly.

'A kiss is allowed under certain circumstances.' He hid one hand behind his back, and used the other to count off the reasons. 'One, a short kiss on the lips when the situation changes; you step out of the car, you enter the building, you step away for a moment. But keep those limited to no more than five on one evening. More, and it is considered greedy, you can stop him after that. Two, a kiss longer than a second is only allowed when there's no-one looking. Even then, opening the lips for a French kiss is a no-no.' He shook his head together with the waving of his fingers. 'Three, other places for kisses are allowed no more than once; a kiss on the cheek, or a kiss on the hand. A kiss anywhere else is considered inappropriate and not allowed.'

'Kisses where?' I cocked my head, taking in the information.

'The neck is considered sexual,' he tapped the place with a finger, tilting his head slightly, '…a kiss on the nose belittling amongst men, and a kiss on the forehead is motherly and looked down upon when in public.'

'There are a lot of rules to this.' Hisoka snickered and shifted weight to his other leg,

'Well, usually you grow up learning this.'

'It is no matter though, I can learn quickly enough.' He fell silent for a second and looked me intently in the eyes. I didn't blink for the entire time that he had his eyes fixed on mine, and certainly not when he stepped closer. I didn't budge, not giving him an inch. It is hard reading into his motivations.

'You want to try everything I've just shown you first, or do you want to switch to learning how to kiss first?' It was entirely unsettling to hear that verb come from Hisoka's mouth so often. When picturing him in my mind, Hisoka would be connected to the words death, fighting, pleasure, and sex. I know it is part of the lessons of conduct when with a… date, but the word does not seem to fit him. 'You look a little lost, everything alright in there, Illumi-kun?'

'I never look lost, why should I? And I'd rather you show me all of these techniques first before I repeat them. I can take in more than this.' Again, Hisoka chuckled and I could see something brewing inside of him. _It has always been puzzling to guess what was going around in that mind of his. _Our upbringings have been too different to bridge that gap though. 'Are we going to continue or not?' There was a short silence in which he stepped away again and glanced me over for a second before answering.

'First, I need you to disarm yourself completely.'

'Why should I do that.'

'Eventually you would be forced to when you strip, you will have to get used to the feeling.' This was starting to sound dangerous. My instinct was telling me that there was no way in which being unarmed in front of Hisoka was a good idea. As such, the silence stretched, and eventually Hisoka sighed and turned away, raising his arms in defeat. 'End of the lesson then.'

'Because I'm not disarming myself in front of you of all people? You know I know better than to do that.'

'What you're trying to learn, is feigning to be close to someone,' he turned around when he reached the window to the balcony, '…how can you feign something you have never felt?'

'I thought that was what you were teaching me, weren't you?'

'I can only teach you so much with techniques. With just techniques, anyone would instantly feel that you were pretending.' Unfortunately, there was logic to his reasoning. 'Do you need more motivation?'

'That's alright, give me a moment.' _Eventually I would be unarmed with Hisoka anyway, might as well get used to it. _I started unbuttoning the top part of my clothing and slid it off my shoulders, letting it fall on top of the bed. It was when I started taking off the shirt underneath it, that the atmosphere in the room changed. I still slid it over my head and lay it down on the bed as well. _What is this atmosphere? It feels almost as intense as killing intent. _I stopped stripping when my shirt came off, and looked back at Hisoka. He wasn't looking me in the eyes anymore, he looked at my bare chest and I saw him licking his lips slowly. 'Is this good enough?'

'More than I'd asked for.'

'Should I put my shirt back on, then?'

'Oh no, by all means.' He could finally make himself look back up at my eyes. 'Are you able to throw your hair loose in one movement?'

'Is this relevant to kissing?' I had my doubts about that, but I didn't know enough about it to judge.

'Humor me.' He gestured with one finger to do as I was told, but I refused.

'I am not here to humor you.' His lips curled up once more.

'Alas, you are right. This kind of kissing is not meant for public locations. Come on over here.' I stepped as close to him as he'd been to me a couple minutes ago. 'You lay your hand on the cheek like we did before,' he stroke his hand over the skin there and did exactly as before.

'…the one initiating the kiss should then incline his head the opposite way of the hand. You keep your lips together and go 90% of the way, you let the other come to you, here…' His left hand was on my cheek, and his head turned the other way. When he was close enough, I inclined my head a bit as well and lightly touched his lips. Hisoka let go after a second.

'Purse your lips a little, and close your eyes along the way as well; it is a sign that you either want to kiss or want to be kissed.' I nodded in compliance and did as I was told this time. It made me feel uncomfortable being this vulnerable, but for the sake of the client and our family's name I needed to get through this.

This time, the kiss lasted longer, and I felt Hisoka incline his body closer to mine. This was probably also a sign to indicate that I wanted it to happen, so I copied him. I felt our chests press against each other, and Hisoka's hand slid lower to my neck. _Was I supposed to mimic this as well? _I opted to keep doing that until Hisoka said it was wrong.

I lifted both my hands and lay them on either side of his neck like he'd done, and pulled his face closer against mine as a result. I felt the vibration of his chuckle when I did this, and the vibration seemed to elicit some sort of reaction inside of my body that I couldn't place.

I had no time to dwell on that though, as Hisoka's free hand had found its way around my hips and down to my ass again. I slapped him away immediately, and took a step back from the action.

'Good boy…' He whispered. 'But that kiss was far too long for public scenes, keep it shorter than five seconds.'

'I'll remember that.'

'I'm sure you will.' When the red-haired jester looked back down at my chest, my abs and groin, I got slightly irritated. This had nothing to do with the lesson today.

'Are you going to keep staring at my crotch, or are we going to continue.' He threw his head back in laughter.

'I'm going to need some time in the bathroom to… get dressed… I suggest you do as well, you can borrow clothes from me. After that, we'll review everything we've just done, and then we're going to try everything in practice. I'll take you out to breakfast.'

'Can I arm myself when in your clothes?'

'Whatever makes you happy.' I saw Hisoka retreat to the bathroom before starting to browse through his closet for something wearable. It helps that we're about the same size, although Hisoka's build is a bit broader.

I had to wait a good couple of minutes after I was done, and started to wonder what he was doing in there. I was just about to step in there myself until he stepped out on his own volition, even less dressed than before. I cocked my head in surprise, _what had he been doing all this time then? _

'I'm looking forward to more lessons, Illumi-kun.'

'This one isn't over yet.' He passed me on the way to the closet.

'Oh~ but I'm already enjoying this week so much.' His musings still eluded me. Perhaps after a couple of lessons that I would understand.

* * *

_A/N_

_I like build ups, what can I say. Hisoka is just really really enjoying his foreplay at this point. For now it will be just off-screen pleasures for him though, enjoy~_


	3. Day 2

The first day of lessons had ended quite well, Hisoka had seemed pleased at the end of the lesson. I had gotten a couple of extra tips, but it wasn't all that hard to act in public with a date. I only needed to know these rules and actions, and I would be fine. It would be the first time learning a new skillset would be difficult for me, so I really hadn't expected it to happen.

After the three hours had been up, I had some time to get new information on a target fpr after this particular assignment. I had been able to get some training in, and I had checked myself into a hotel in the same city as Hisoka. It would be more practical this way. I'd informed father that I was gone for lessons this week, and he'd given it his blessing as long as I wouldn't slack off while away. _You should know better by now, father. _

The second lesson this week was, apparently, presenting myself. I would meet Hisoka on the boulevard and he'd dress me to test me for diner. I do not exactly understand how that is different than breakfast though. A date is a date, right? On top of that, I have been to formal events, why would I not be able to dress myself accordingly?

When I walked onto the boulevard, it took me mere seconds to spot the man. I can't say I was used to seeing him in regular clothes though. When I walked closer, he noticed me as well, and slowly turned his head. He grinned and spoke up when I got within hearing range.

'You still don't understand why you're here, do you?'

'How can I? Your motivations elude me at every step.' He closed his eyes and hung his head for a second, I heard a snicker exit his mouth. He liked to hear that, didn't he? That he wasn't able to be read.

'Get into the store, I'm sure you know what kind of outfit I'm looking for.'

'Just a suit, right?' I inclined my head in question, and walked in when he nodded. 'Make sure it's something that accentuates you.' He said as he walked after me. I stopped in the middle of the store and turned around when I heard those words.

'Accentuates me? You mean the parts of me that are sexually attractive to others?' Hisoka nodded and I thought about it for a second. I looked him up and down a bit to try and reflect on what was sexually attractive on me. _I have smaller shoulders, but a better defined waist, his chest is fuller than mine… _

'My, I'm getting bashful under that intense stare of you, Illumi-kun.'

'I should find something that attracts attention to my waist?' I ignored his words to move this along.

'Why don't you go into the dressing room and check yourself out.' He nudged his head towards said rooms and I instantly walked towards it, with Hisoka following close behind.

'You need to be in here for me to check myself out?' I asked when he closed the curtains behind us.

'Consider it extra help.' I shrugged it off. Yesterday I had stripped my weapons off and I was not attacked. The mood he was exuding still kept me on edge though.

Still I did not show any of this hesitation and took my jacket off, handing it over to Hisoka to hang it away. My shirt came next, and then had to bend over to take off my shoes. There was plenty of room, but still Hisoka chose to stand close behind me when I did this.

I kicked the shoes into a corner before removing my pants as well, and dropped it to the floor, stepping out of it. When I looked back up, I saw Hisoka's expecting expression. But it wasn't needed to remove my underwear as well, my forms were clear enough like this. Looking a little longer at that expression on his face, it suddenly dawned on me and I turned around to face him.

'You _want_ to have sex with me, that's your payment.'

'Corrrrect~.' He wasn't subtle about it, but then again, he never had been. There was only one important question though, seeing as up until now he'd restrained himself - which was quite a feat.

'Do these feelings impair your judgment on my lessons in conduct?' He shook his head.

'Not in the slightest.' Though I had my doubts about that, for now it was good enough for me. I turned back to the mirror and looked at myself. 'I do believe you were right about accentuating your waist~.' He lay his hands on them and pulled himself closer against me from behind.

'Well, at least I can trust the judgment of someone that is actually physically attracted to me.' Hisoka laughed shortly before leaving the dressing room, saying he knew exactly what to get me. When left alone, I had to wonder what sexual attraction actually meant. Apparently something about my body had drawn Hisoka to look at me even though it was usually well hidden in battle garment. I don't need to become sexually attracted, but if I don't learn where to look, then my acting will fall short.

I turned around and held up my hair a little just before Hisoka re-entered with clothes on his arm.

'Admiring yourself?' He said with mirth in his voice. But I ignored it and looked back at him.

'Strip.' I commanded resolutely. Hisoka leisurely put the clothes down on a small stool in the back of the room before responding.

'My, how forward of you.' Without even questioning it he started taking his clothes off. I had gotten a look yesterday, but I hadn't paid attention to it like this. Of course this man had no trouble stripping to his nude entirely, and he spread his arms invitingly as I stepped back and tried to take a better look at him.

'Your shoulders are your strong suit, aren't they?' I guessed and walked towards him, feeling my way over them to remember the shape. Close contact hadn't really been part of my training. I knew how anatomy worked but usually I attacked from a distance. I needed to get a different view on the body than before, didn't I? Although in the end the result would be the same. I had to render the body of the other one useless, this was just a different way.

Hisoka lowered his arms for me to do as I pleased before I stepped around him and let my hands glide over his back. I went a bit lower before deciding I had remembered it well enough and looked back up at the mirror. This sight I knew, but was the first time seeing it.

'I'm not stopping you if you want to continue~.' He almost whispered, looking at me via the mirror.

'This isn't for the lesson today, is it?' I noticed my hands were still on the middle of his back, and I removed them. I had only touched him for a couple of seconds, but those had seemed to be enough.

'I'm not complaining if you want to speed it up a little.'

'Isn't a dressing room the wrong place for that?'

'Any place can be the right place, and I take it you have learned to stay quiet?'

'Is the plan for today changing then?'

'Mm~ Illumi you keep teasing me like that.' He turned around and roughly grabbed a handful of my hair to get my face closer to his but refrained from kissing me. _This was just another lesson? If it was then I could go along with it no matter the location, but somewhere I felt this was more for his personal pleasure._ 'Don't worry, I was going to teach you this eventually, give me your preferred hand.'

'Let go of my hair, and I'm ambidextrous.' He complied to my hair and I held out my left hand for him. He seemed to be contemplating something when I did and inclined his head a little. 'What do I need to do?' He stepped back and looked me up and down.

'Try on the clothes I picked for you, we have diner for tonight.' And just like that, his expression had changed to boredom.

'Did I do something wrong? If I have turned off someone that is sexually interested I need to know what I did wrong.' I lowered my hand and saw Hisoka's excitement waning by the second before he dressed himself.

'I have no need of a sex toy.' I took a couple of seconds to process that.

'Sex toy? An apparatus to pleasure yourself with? The difference between that and a living partner is… response? You were turned off by the lack of response from my body?' He remained quiet throughout my guesswork. 'But that is why the sex part doesn't start until tomorrow, right? You told me I'd probably need some time for that.' Hisoka sighed and just handed me the clothes.

'The difference between breakfast and dinner is, that after diner certain things might be expected of you. The entire evening is not about the food, it is about enticing the other to join you for activities afterwards.' I nodded and put on the clothes as I was told. Hisoka had retreated himself to a corner of the dressing and watched the result from there.

'Why a white shirt?' Was my first question, but I got no answer. I believe it is to make my shoulders broader and make my waist look even smaller. This wasn't the usual suit I'd wear. I had only gotten a white turtleneck with long sleeves, and a black dress pants.

'Pull your hair up, I'm guessing you have pins on you?' Hisoka pointed lazily my way without looking at me. I got a couple of pins from the shirt I came in with and tied the hair back that hung at the side of my face. A few strands escaped and it hung pretty loosely, but apparently the result wasn't unpleasing as I saw a slight grin forming on Hisoka's face again when he looked back at me.

'Good enough?' He nodded and collected my other clothes. _I am only going to receive his lessons for as long as he stays interested, that's how Hisoka works. _Looking at the situation, this man was a good test for the actual job. But to keep him interested I apparently needed to get excited myself, how do I do that?

* * *

'You're behaving quite well tonight, I can see our session yesterday worked.' Hisoka twirled a glass of expensive wine leisurely in his hand. He still seemed bored, but not as much as before. Had I done something to elicit this? I had no idea. It was that little thing that unnerved me. I have never been one for not seeing through the basics of any training.

'I'm happy I'm behaving to your liking.' He snorted and put the glass back down. Of course we were in an expensive restaurant. When we walked in, we immediately got directed towards a private booth. Although the event I would be attending was more of an open buffet, I believe Hisoka chose this scenery so we could practice all we needed without attracting too much attention.

'You need to relax your posture more. I'm getting uncomfortable just looking at you.' He set one elbow on the table and leaned his head on it, pointing at me with his free hand. He was talking about my straight posture?

'Isn't this the proper way to sit?'

'Incline your body towards the one sitting with you.'

'Like you are?' His amusement seemed to be returning. _I still don't understand what's so amusing about this though. _

'I do believe I'm a bad example if you want to keep your dignity.'

'Your posture is… too indecent?' I guessed and he nodded slightly, laying his other hand on the table. Somewhere in between how I was sitting now and how he was sitting then..? I shuffled around a bit before I settled,

'Ooh~ Illumi-kun you're such a natural.' his face lit up again.

'This isn't too much?' I'd put both my elbows on the table, entwined my fingers and lay my head on it, looking at him directly.

'We'll work on your expression another time. However, just always keep your body leaned over the table even just a bit, and perhaps arch your back into it just slightly.' I did as I was told, and lay both my arms down on the table for support. He grinned and closed his eyes for a second.

'Next lesson.' Just as he said that, our waiter came towards us, and I leaned back slightly. 'Always let the other decide first who is going to order. If he's dominant here, he most probably will enjoy being dominated during sex. It is a definite clue.' I took this information in, and watched as Hisoka ordered for the both of us. Although he said it'd been a clue, I got the feeling he wasn't one who liked to be dominated. I could not exactly picture him in that position.

I kept looking at him while trying to though, and while the waiter walked away, I felt a sensation crawling from my foot up my leg. It didn't take long for me to identify the situation.

'You're trailing your foot up my leg?' He held up two fingers to indicate the next lesson.

'If he does anything next to order for you, he will most likely enjoy seeing you squirm beneath him more than the other way around.' He pressed his two fingers together and made a swirling motion to go with his words.

'Ah, I had trouble picturing you submitting to someone, this makes more sense.' His grin widened so much that his eyes nearly closed. 'How am I supposed to react to this?'

'If there's cloth over the table, he is allowed to do this, if there's not, you have to pull your leg away, and cross them. That is usually a clear cut sign.'

'And my reaction for when it is allowed?'

'You spread your legs a bit farther apart, subtly and slowly, keeping eye contact with him. However, you are still allowed to change your mind anywhere along the way.' As such I allowed Hisoka to trail further up my leg. He took his time with it. 'Also important is to keep normal conversation, because you don't want others to notice what is happening - even though it's usually obvious.' I fell back to my previous position and kept looking and responding to him as he reached my upper leg.

'People turn a blind eye then?'

'Don't they always?'

'It is one of the reasons I am good at what I do.' His foot reached far by now. This wasn't a large table, and his legs are long in comparison to the rest of his body; but so were mine. I could initiate this as well if the client had reacted submissive to ordering the food. 'Is it allowed to reach the crotch?' He was obviously aiming for there, but he didn't answer. Instead he just kept looking at me. 'Why is it that you're not upholding conversation, I thought this… _aah…' _My voice faltered when he'd pressed his toe to a sensitive spot.

'It is not allowed to get aroused though, so if you feel like it's going to far, you shove your chair back a bit and cross your legs.' I did not like it that Hisoka had found some sort of control over me, so I did as he described. My instincts were telling me to stand up and walk away, but this was all part of the lessons and I intended to follow through. 'My, you're so sensitive.' The words rolled off his tongue as he retreated his foot. 'Were you starting to get aroused, or did you feel uncomfortable losing a bit of control?' He mimicked my position and cocked his head a little, not letting his eyes wander from mine.

'I think you know.'

'Ooh~ how very evasive of you.' He licked his lips a little. _Perhaps…_

'Is this why you were turned off when we were in the dressing room? That I was the one with control?'

'Is that why you inched away just now, because _I _had control?'

'I can't deny that the thought of you having control is unsettling in any situation.' After that, the first course was served and we both sat back up until the waiter was gone. The tension in this booth was rising. Although it were two different kinds of tension.

The moment we were alone again, Hisoka lifted his finger, and motioned me to move closer to him.

'You want to whisper? But there's no-one around, what is the purpose of this?' He rolled his eyes almost invisibly, and stood up slightly from his chair, still motioning for me to get closer. Eventually I just stood up the same way he did, and looked him straight in the eyes. He leaned with one hand on the table, with the other he snaked his fingers slowly along my neck, until he reached the back. I stood ready to attack him at any given moment when I felt the sensation. He pulled me closer until our faces were next to each other, and I could feel his breath against my ear. 'This is not proper conduct, is it?' I felt the vibration of his voice on my skin when he spoke up.

'Far from it.' At the moment I wanted to pull away for the sake of behaving properly, he exuded extra force with the hand behind my neck to keep me there and bit down on my earlobe, his teeth almost piercing the flesh.

'_Mm.' _I had kept my mouth closed, but the vibration exited my throat either way. I had always enjoyed a challenge just as much as little to no resistance when going for a target. However it had never been as strongly connected to… pleasure… as it does with Hisoka. _Was I enjoying this? Was this my body reacting to his intentions? _

Either way, I lifted one of my arms and pushed him away by his chest. I tried to do it subtly at first - trying to keep in conduct even though Hisoka wasn't - but he took a while to disconnect himself. I had the feeling that after the motions of his foot, this had been another test to my sensitivity, and I felt uncomfortable under the reactions I was involuntarily giving.

'I'm glad your body seems to know how to respond better than your mind does.'

'You're talking about pushing you away?' he didn't answer. I knew it was about the involuntary sounds. Those were unsettling to me. I did not understand those even though technically I did.

'Tomorrow will be at your room, I do believe yours is larger than mine?'

'You have been keeping an eye on me.' I was not in the slightest surprised, I had sensed his presence more than once yesterday after the lesson.

'Are you sure you're ready when these two little moves already confuse you so much?' He was enjoying himself immensely at my inadequacy, wasn't he? Next to him wanting to have sex with me, he's playing a game. That's alright though, by now I can recognize when he's playing by the way he looks at me.

'I hardly believe it is going to be a problem.'

'I'll be looking forward to it.'

* * *

A/N


	4. Day 3

The night before had become a late one. Hisoka had distracted me long enough by taking long breaks in between giving tips. He had also tried to get another reaction from me, and he'd put me on guard the entire evening. For someone who's trying to get me out of that, he had done a very bad job.

Because those three hours had lasted five, I had been forced to work until four in the morning, and had opted to stay awake. For our next appointment he said he would be at the hotel by five in the afternoon. In the meantime I had been given the task from father to delegate some of our targets. I had sat down in my room early in the morning, and had barely even stood up from the desk chair until the time had come to get ready.

'…' I closed my laptop and lay it on the bed before standing up to take a shower. I can't deny that the things Hisoka had done yesterday had elicited reactions from my body, although I have always been trained _not_ to react. Did my body like Hisoka's? I know bodies can have involuntary reactions when something is triggered. Have Hisoka's actions done such a thing? Was it sexual attraction that my body had shown?

The water had not washed away these thoughts, but I stored them deep in my mind while getting dressed and going downstairs. I had pinned my hair up again, because there had been mention that it was appreciated when you looked like you put the effort in, and apparently the bonus when someone's hair can be thrown loose in the process of sexual actions. I felt slightly uncomfortable in these casual clothes, with so little space to hide weapons in; though I'd quickly learned to ignore the feeling.

I stepped out of the elevator when I had reached the ground floor, and walked outside into the sun. The jester had mentioned that he would arrive outside the door so we could keep practicing pleasantries. I was outside at exactly five o'clock and stood there waiting a couple of minutes, when my phone rang. I looked at the number and recognized my father's. I answered immediately while keeping tabs on my surroundings.

'Is there something I can do for you father?'

_'As an addition to yesterday, I'd like you to find Killua and give him the job I will send you after this conversation. He should be in the same town you are.' _

'Should I force him to take it?' He most probably wouldn't take it either way if he wasn't forced to. _Aah_, _I can't say I understand his reluctance so much. It's our job. _

_'That goes without saying.' _

'Then I'll do that.' I hung up and waited for the extra bleep that a message had come through; I glanced it once over and recognized the last name. _This won't be a problem for him, I'll send him the right way when I find him._

'Is it an interesting message?'

'I do not appreciate you using zetsu when approaching me, Hisoka. It does little for your intended "trust".' He snaked an arm around my waist from behind and watched as I put the phone away. After that - exactly like I'd been taught - I turned my head and gave him a short kiss, closing my eyes for a second.

'You learn quickly, it felt so natural.' Hisoka whispered in my ear. He seemed to be in a good mood today as well.

'Had you expected any-' I looked up when I felt two strong presences disappearing, and looked straight into the petrified faces of Killua and Gon. _This saved me a lot of trouble. _'Ah, Kil, I need to-' But before I could say anything more, he had shadow stepped away and dragged Gon along with him. Hisoka's short laugh vibrated along my skin.

'Well they were gone fast.'

'Shame, I need to relay a message to him from father. This would've been a good opportunity.'

'Well you can't really blame him for running away.' I brushed it off before walking inside with Hisoka's arm still around me. When the elevator doors closed in front of us and Hisoka found us alone, he angled his head so that he could whisper something in my ear again. I do not understand why he insists on communicating this way. 'By the way, when you're alone in the elevator, anything is allowed.'

'Is there a reason why you keep whispering? Is it because you want to feel my skin because you're sexually attracted to me? Do you do this to elici-_aah_.' I winced when he once more bit down hard on my lobe.

'_That's _why I do it.'

'So it is the second.' The elevator dinged open, and Hisoka let go of me to let me lead the way; although he probably already knew where it was. I entered us both after using the keycard, and closed the door behind us. Hisoka walked leisurely through the room, taking in the layout, it seemed. It wasn't anything special, but he was probably just being casual. 'How do you want to start?' I asked when he'd turned around again, and leaned his back against the larger closet. He looked at me intently for a couple of moments before closing his eyes and chuckling to himself; after which his gaze on me intensified when he answered.

'Turn me on.' I inclined my head to that command.

'I don't know how, that's why I'm taking these lessons.'

'Do you know what's considered sexually attractive?'

'On myself, I reckon?' He nodded slowly, 'Is it not best if you point it out, seeing as my body is apparently appealing to you in some way.' I raised my arms slightly to put the attention on my body. He stopped nodding and gave me an intense look again. He seemed to be calculating something. I dropped my arms when he pushed himself away from the closet and took small steps towards me.

'Ah, alright, I will give you this one, we don't want the lesson to last more than three hours again, do we.' I wanted to retort that it had been his fault, but he definitely knew that so I kept my mouth shut. 'It depends on the person what is found physically attractive. There are those who prefer the chest, the shoulders, the abs, the ass, the legs, and then you have fetishists who can prefer any part of your body.' He counted off all the body parts on one hand, 'It is up to you to find out what your client prefers. You have to keep monitoring his reactions to everything you do and watch where his gaze wanders when you're in public.'

'That's not a problem.'

'Oh~? Do you know my preference by now then?'

'My hair and my groin. You haven't paid much attention to anything else.'

'So very true.' He muttered as he let his eyes fall back down. Considering those two parts, I did the one move Hisoka had told me about, and tilted my head back slightly while taking the pins out of my hair and shaking it loose around me. It fell slightly in my face, so I raked a hand through the front and slowly moved it back over my head. If there'd been anything I'd learned these past two days, it's that slowing down at the end of any move was appreciated.

I looked back up at Hisoka.

'Was that alright?' I asked formally, but the tongue that subtly licked his lips had told me enough.

'If the client is dominant, he might want to do that himself. Put it back up.' he gestured at me,

'After that, you will show me the rest?' I asked with a pin still in between my teeth.

'Naturally.' He stepped towards me when I finished.

'This is usually done while kissing, isn't it? So are we tackling that first?' He stopped with his face a mere inch away from mine. He was calculating again, and inclined his head without speaking up. _This was a sign that he wanted to be kissed, right?_

I immediately lifted my right hand and lay it behind his neck swiftly, pulling his head closer. I felt the vibration of a laugh against my lips. _Had I interpreted it wrong? _

'It seems I am unconsciously giving off signals, aren't I?' I let the distance appear in between us again. 'However, before we do this, I need you to get a bit more sensitive. Because when someone is acting, it is most likely to be felt when locking lips.' I felt a hand trail its way down my abs and find its way to the hem of my pants. I made note of the movement.

'You're going for that immediately?'

'It is not standard, but I do believe my dear Illumi-kun needs the stimulation before he can experience any other pleasure.' As he said those words, he flicked open the single button and zipped the fly open with one hand before the other joined and made sure my pants would find the ground. All the while not breaking eye contact with me. 'I believe it was… here..?' Our foreheads almost collided when his index finger trailed over my underwear. 'You know, for someone who's been trained to keep himself in check, you're awfully reactive to this kind of stimulation.' He didn't stop his motions, and I wanted to keep myself in check like I always do when feeling something on my body. Had my body really given in to Hisoka? 'Perhaps you really, really needed it.' He whispered next to my ear right before tracing the hem of my underwear, and finding his way into it. The breathing next to my ear seemed more prominent than before and I was forcing my body to stop, even though the goal was to lose control.

For a moment, when he stopped moving his hand, I thought he was going to bite my ear again, but he didn't. He swiftly brought his other hand to my face and pulled it into the right angle before biting and pulling down my bottom lip and pushing himself against me. My eyes were still open when his tongue entered my mouth and started exploring. _He has an unusually long tongue._ Believing that I should follow what he was doing, I angled my head a bit better and stroked my tongue along his as well. It wasn't unpleasant, but…

_'Mm!'_ I pulled away immediately when he started stroking his fingers along my crotch again. 'You're conditioning me.' I stepped away from him. 'You want to make me enjoy kissing by making me feel good elsewhere while doing it.'

'So you admit it felt good.' Hisoka pocketed his hands and looked at me quite smugly. I was not beyond denying what he said. The conflicting feeling between asking him to get me there and not wanting to go there was eternally battling it out inside of my mind. Hisoka let his gaze glide up and down my body again. My pants were still around my ankles, my shirt half pulled up, and my boxers halfway down. 'Should I just continue down there, or do you want to continue the kissing part of the lesson.' What I wanted to say was that I had had enough of this and that I would figure it out by myself or just notice on the evening itself. _Surely by now I know enough to get by. _

'I'm ending these lessons.'

'Are you?'

'Yes I am.'

'No you're not.'

'Why would I stay.'

'Would you feel better about this if you considered it a battle?' He got his hands out of his pockets and held them up slightly in an offering.

'In a battle I would never be this easily roused by physical touch.'

'Then would you feel better if you were the one in control?'

'The last time that happened, you did not seem interested.'

'You don't feel the difference this time?' He pointed towards my face, and then down to my crotch again. Referring to the hotness that was probably on my face, and the very slight arousal. I could see the smugness on his face. _His game is to crack my defenses? _ 'I could always just help you, I promise I won't do anything but a hand job.' He raised his hands in innocence.

'When has your promise ever meant something, Hisoka?'

'Guilty as charged. But I'm sure you'll be able to stop me if you want to, can't you?'

'You're playing in on my pride?'

'I'm playing in on what your body needs. Or do you want to help yourself? I am perfectly fine just watching.' He lowered his hands after that. 'Most probably if you're being used as eye candy there won't be much kissing like this involved, you will have your clothes off in no time.'

'Then why did you teach me?'

'There's always the possibility he's not like that.' Finally I decided to pull my pants up again. There was no trace of arousal left, and I was uncomfortable with Hisoka's gaze constantly wandering there - although I would never admit that. He watched my every movement. 'Alright, let us bring it back to two choices for today. One,' finding the height of my eyes again, '…you're obviously not used to being touched in a way that is not life threatening, so I could go away for an hour and let you discover yourself with a few tips. Or two, that pants could be pulled down again and you let me take care of it one time and you can decide after that if you want me to continue or you'll fill the rest of the hour by yourself.' I wanted to give an immediate answer, but wasn't let the possibility. Hisoka's mood changed instantly when he saw something, and whipped out his nen to throw me on the bed besides me. Although normally it wouldn't have been a problem avoiding it, Hisoka's movements had been more unpredictable than usual. Within a second he had me pinned down against the mattress and reached his hand down.

'My dear Illumi, I do believe I just saw a glimpse of my reward.' He lowered his lower body down onto mine and rubbed himself against me. He was getting hard himself… Wait… was I..?

'…' I bit down any sound from leaving, but I couldn't deny there had been a reaction. 'You're going to rape me?' I asked rather bluntly, and it elicited a laugh from his side before he rubbed us together again. He lowered his head as well until all I could see was him,

'Your facial expression is asking me to.' When he moved again I noticed what he'd meant - my poker face had cracked.

'But I do believe my needles are asking a different question.' I deftly removed one of my hands from his and placed the needles at his throat. 'Even though what you are doing has its use for my assignment, I need you to take some distance and reconsider before making me an enemy.' He immediately let my other hand go as well and stepped away from me.

'Whatever the master desires.' _Master? _I shuffled myself to the edge of the bed and swung my legs off. Hisoka still standing there. _I certainly don't want him anywhere on my body right now, but I don't want to waste these hours either. _I was struggling with the feeling of how much these lessons were still needed.

'Alright.' I looked up at him and made my decision. Now that I'd come this far, I refused to break off. I just had to consider this as extra training, and it would be alright. It wasn't very hard for me to flip a switch like that, it was my life. 'Show me how to turn someone on.'

'You want a strip show?'

'If that's how it's done.' I nodded up at him. He laughed heartily at that - first time I'd ever seen him do that - before looking back at me.

'Hmm~ I do believe I want to see you try and I'll give tips along the way.'

'No problem.' Hisoka sat down as I stood up. I had no trouble anymore with going along in this, I could sense he was holding himself down again. I stood myself at some distance from him, asking what would be the first thing to do.

'Throw your hair loose like you did before, then roughly take off your shirt…' I followed his tips and threw the shirt away in a random corner because apparently that's a sign of passion. After that I was supposed to walk towards him in strong strides, set one knee on the bed besides him, lay both my hands on the side of his neck, and hover over his face before kissing him. I stopped right before the latter,

'And when it's someone who doesn't do this?'

'You set both your knees on either side of me on the bed, sit down on my lap, and work my neck.'

'Work your neck?' I asked while still looking down at him. This, he decided to demonstrate. I set my other leg on the bed as well and sat down on top of him, dropping my hands to his sides. Hisoka lay one hand on my hip, and the other tugged my hair back roughly before I felt his tongue crawl along my collarbone all the way to my neck and landed just below my ear. … I had a stronger reaction to this than any of the things he'd done before, and he didn't stop when he noticed. More than that, he opened my pants again, pulling it down slightly, and slipped his free hand down the back. He stroke over the cheek and let one finger slip in between them. He didn't stop until he'd found my entrance and exuded pressure on it. Involuntarily I arched my back into it and he slipped the finger in a little. It was a strange feeling, but it belonged to sex, didn't it? He stopped for a moment when he noticed my reaction, and whispered against my skin,

'Sit up on your knees.' I complied to his words, and in the process he pulled down both my pants and underwear in one swift motion. His face was practically planted against my chest, and my hands had latched onto his shoulders. It didn't take long for him to snake his hand underneath me, and found my entrance again. This time he could reach it better and slipped one finger in with ease. 'You're still taking notes?'

'I always am.' He seemed to be searching around inside with his finger, and I couldn't exactly identify what he was do- _'Aah!' _ My mouth let out a louder sound than it had done before and I wanted to take a moment to try and understand what had just happened inside of me. But Hisoka chuckled against my skin and didn't give me the time. He brushed the same spot with his finger again, and I looked down at him insulted that he'd taken away my moment of recovery. However, all I could see was a sea of red hair, and he kept distracting me.

'…Stop…' I squeezed out, but he didn't listen. I was starting to… get aroused… and my control was slipping away. 'I don't…' I can't let this happen in front of _him._

'You want to be touched elsewhere?' Before I could even answer, he let the hand formerly on my thigh slip in between us and stroked his fingers over the tip of my hardening length.

'I don't…' He didn't give me an opportunity, he removed his hand from my ass and lay it on my hip for support. The hand around my dick started moving faster, and I couldn't stop myself anymore at this point. I wanted all this to stop happening, but I seemed to be too far along. I lay my head down on top of his and started heaving involuntarily. I felt blood trickle along my fingers before I noticed I'd clutched my nails through his shirt and into his shoulders. Even on that I had no time to dwell. For these short couple of minutes, all that I could see was the sea of red that was Hisoka's hair, and all that I heard was my own heavy breathing. I felt my body disconnect from my mind and slowly entered a different state; all the feeling in my body seemed to concentrate itself in my loins right before I…

'…' …all over Hisoka's chest. I heard a sound exit my throat that I had never heard myself make, and I shocked violently for a couple of times. Hisoka let go of me after and let himself fall back down on the bed, pulling me with him. I landed on my hands, and hovered over him, still slightly out of breath. I hung my head, and saw the result of what had just happened.

'_Mmm~' _I heard the delighted voice beneath me and looked up when I felt a slight pull on my hair. 'Was it as good for you as it was for me?' He'd buried himself underneath my hair that hung over him like a curtain. _I don't think I ever thought he'd be anything other than a fetishist. _

'I haven't done anything to you.' He licked his fingers clean,

'Hmm~' it was all he responded with before I rolled away from him and shuffled off the bed, pulling of my pants and opening the closet for a new set before setting off for the bathroom. 'Can I join you?' I heard behind me just before closing the door.

'You can help yourself in there.' I heard him laugh shortly before I secluded myself from what had just happened. I laid the clothes on a stool next to the sink and stepped underneath the cold water. _Hisoka had just driven me far beyond merely cracking my poker face, I had given him perfect openings in which to attack me. _Now that it was over, I was ashamed that I had let myself go like that. I had been trained better than this, hadn't I? I never gave anyone an opening to attack me.

'Has all the new information entered your mind, or do you need a new demonstration?' I heard Hisoka call out from just behind the door.

'Hardly, you keep underestimating me.' One thing I had been thoroughly trained in, was to keep my brain open for new information at any given time. Although my body and mind had disconnected, the flow of information had never stopped entering me.

'I should expect no less from a Zoldyck. Can I get a demonstration when you're done in there?' I took a couple of seconds to respond to that. When I would get out of here, I probably would not display this "pleasure" that Hisoka needed to get off. But giving it a try either way, and finding some dominance back over the man should help recreate the balance we had before.

'Not a problem.' I heard him stepping away from the door. The image of that red hair and my own cum all over Hisoka was stuck inside of my head together with all that other information. Would we be doing things like this for the rest of the week? Would I survive laying myself vulnerable so many times in front of Hisoka?

* * *

_A/N_

_*gasp* *shock* *wheeze* I finally allowed myself to write it *falls down to floor and makes imaginary snow angels*  
Sometimes I get pissed at myself for writing long build-ups and I frustrate myself_ _although I know I do this as a kind of foreplay._  
_Also, yes, subplots for my storytelling pleasures and I just wanted to document the reactions of those_ _two.  
Muehehehe_

_PS_

_I'm a quick updater now because I have some free time, but I don't know how that will continue ._


	5. Day 3,5

_'Either way, Killua's target needs to be taken care of in 48 hours, I have to locate him.' _Ultimately that had been the reason I'd used to cut the lesson with Hisoka short.

_'I'm giving you homework for tomorrow then, if you don't mind~' _

_'We have plenty of days left, why should I do this?' _

_'Because you disappointed me.' _I felt a twitch appear and suppressed it when I thought about it again. After what Hisoka had done with me, I had raised my usual defense again, and he'd turned me away even before I'd had the chance to do anything. Although he'd been hard enough when… playing with me, he told me no the moment I stepped out of the shower again. _All the more time to find Killua. _

I had planted a pin on him to track his movements, but that didn't work all the time. He has been trained to detect these things after all. Currently it was still early in the evening, and I kept myself out of sight on the rooftops. I was glad to have my usual outfit on again and was heading towards the destination my tracker was indicating. _It should be in the building on the other side, shouldn't it? _I looked up and down from the tracker, and looked at the inexpensive looking hotel. I inclined my head at his choice, but he liked to live the same way Gon did, didn't he.

I decided to climb down this building, and shadow stepped to the other side, swiftly climbing the stairs behind Killua's hotel and didn't take long to find out which room it was. As soon as I stood beside the supposed window, I waited and listened for a known voice. _Those two appeared to be loud, so it shouldn't take more than just- _

I stopped breathing for a second when I heard voices and perked my ears. Yes, it sounded like them, but they weren't there themselves. It was a recording. I closed my eyes and sighed before entering the room and locating the source of the sound. _I have to find new ways to track him. _Perhaps Milluki had planted something on him on behalf of father. Either way, Killua was more prone to contact him so it was the better choice with my little brother acting so pesky.

The moment I got my phone out and started to make the call, I heard a long, unnatural silence on the recording and perked my ears for that as well. Milluki picked up soon enough, and I listened to both at the same time. There was a chance they had done something to the recorder, so I kept my hands away from it.

_'You think two hours is enough of a recording?' _That was Gon.

_'Probably, we just make sure it doesn't start until a nen presence appears. _

_'You can do that already?!' _

_'Sure.' _Apparently he didn't.

_'Won't Illumi hear all of this?' _

_'Like I could care. He should know better than to track me.' _

_'He _was _able to plant something on you though. You messed up.' _I heard the sound of a couple of hits before Gon apparently fell down laughing.

_'Can you blame me?!' _

_'Oh man, don't remind me, please, I think I'm gonna throw up again.' _

_'I know right?! What kind of devil cupid put those two together?' _A small silence ensued before Gon gasped and continued.

_'Can you just imagine if those two had babies, what kind of super evil would that be!' _From the sound of it, Gon got another hit,

_'Don't plant those evil images in my head, I want to sleep tonight!' _

_'As if we can!' _

_'Aaah! I still can't believe what they were doing!' _Meanwhile my conversation with Milluki had ended, and I'd gotten Killua's true location. It would take me about ten minutes to reach from here. I closed my phone and put it away.

_'We're in big trouble with those two together.' _Killua continued.

_'We should break them up be-' _

_'Ssh!' _It stopped after that. I looked at the apparatus for a good minute thinking this over. If they really thought Hisoka and I were a couple, then my performance had been excellent, and I felt pleased with the compliment. I shouldn't have to worry too much about them stopping my lessons though. Although they both have great potential, at this point they're not much of a threat. If I can find them at the location Milluki had provided me with, then it would be solved instantly either way.

At the moment I had gotten that thought though, my phone vibrated and looked to see a message from said brother. I clicked my tongue when having read through it. Apparently Killua had become more crafty since the last time I'd seen him if he'd been able to throw off Milluki as well. If I can't find Killua before the target needs to be taken care of, I will have to take his place. But father won't be happy with that. _If there's a chance he's close, I can always activate my en to locate him. _

I closed my eyes for a second and sighed at the hassle my little brother was always giving. I expanded my aura for a while, searching around, but he wasn't in the same hotel anymore. Then there was one other option. I looked at the recorder and got my phone out once more, dialing the known number.

_'Illumi-kun, I was just thinking about you.' _

'Hisoka, have you felt the presence of either Killua or Gon near you tonight?'

_'Any reason in particular why I should give you this valuable information?' _

'If you have, then I require your company for my homework assignment.'

_'…' _The silence stretched a bit too long for me, and I continued.

'I tried to tail Killua, but apparently I won't have to. Seems they have plans to break us up.' The short, deep laugh on the other side was hard to miss.

_'I could understand that from their point of view.' _

'Have you felt either Killua or Gon near you?' I asked once more.

_'Will you be able to focus on your homework if you're searching for your little brother in the meantime?' _

'Doing two things at once is hardly a problem for me.'

_'Hmm~ did look like you were having problems earlier.' _

'Have you felt-'

_'Ah, not so impatient, why don't you come by here.' _

'… I will be there in one hour, but I will not engage in activities if there's no trace of presence.'

_'Fine with me, see you soon darling.' _Hanging up, I didn't need one hour to get to him. I swung out of the building and onto the roof, I had a clear view of Hisoka's hotel from there. However, I needed to give the boys a chance to devise of a plan. If they were going to act tonight, then Killua would have a plan ready and executed within that time span. I sat there for the hour, and waited, searching for either of their presences now and again. But Killua knew better than to come anywhere near here.

* * *

The hour passed without anything happening, and I refixed my gaze on Hisoka's hotel. I was planning to come through the window again, but it seemed that wasn't necessary. Exactly on time, Hisoka exited from the main entrance, and stopped a couple of meters away from it, leaning back leisurely against the wall. I climbed down and used the shadows for my approach of him. It wasn't until I reached the building that I stepped out in public and into Hisoka's view.

'You're quick, aren't you?' Leaving the wall, turning his body completely towards me,

'If possible I am always exactly on time.'

'Just like you were a couple hours ago.' I took some final strides towards him, and he greeted me by laying his hand on the side of my face like he'd demonstrated the first day.

'Is there a reason we're doing pleasantries now? This is not a lesson.'

'Our dear friends are most likely trailing us, aren't they?'

'Ah! You've sensed their presence?'

'Not yet. However… doing this will probably result in them losing focus on their zetsu, and we'll be able to sense them instantly. You know how they reacted to it before.' When he explained it like that, I agreed to the action and stepped closer, inclining my head to kiss him and laying a hand on his hip - a tip he'd given me during the diner date. When I broke away after a couple of seconds to keep to his other tips for public appearances, he didn't let me go far with the little force I'd used.

'If we want to make them falter immediately, we should break some rules.' I raised one eyebrow slightly, and Hisoka's golden eyes started to shimmer. 'Don't worry, I won't break them _that_ much. Just lay both your hands on my waist and pull me closer, I'll do the rest.' I did as I was asked, and less than a second later both his hands were on the side of my neck, and his lips were asking me to part for a deep kiss. I complied without second thought. _If this was supposed to be indecent and Gon and Killua had already been startled by the kiss this afternoon, then this indecency should falter them even more. _

I closed my eyes, and was practicing what I'd learned little over an hour ago. I wanted to focus on the surroundings more, but ultimately Hisoka found a way to distract me again and I involuntarily moaned into his mouth. He'd scratched the nails of his thumbs over that spot below my ears and applied some good pressure as well. _I did not like Hisoka discovering weak spots I did not know I had. _When he let go of my lips, he whispered to me,

'They're on top of the building left to mine, think you can aim for them there?'

'You were slow with your words.' While he'd been talking, I'd even heard them there. Apparently they had a lot of trouble keeping their disgust to themselves. As such, they now both had paralyzing needles in their necks. 'Excuse me.' I released myself from his grip, and went up to retrieve both of them, bringing them into Hisoka's room through the open window; conveniently open.

'They're still conscious?' Hisoka'd followed me without a sound.

'Obviously.' I lay them down on the bed on their backs, and activated my nen to start inserting father's assignment into Killua's mind first. He would most probably not act upon it immediately and resist whenever he could, but there was a large possibility that just this would get the job done. I could sense Hisoka's intense stare on me all the while I was doing it. I didn't let it distract me though as I watched the fear in Kil's eyes rise until I was done,

After Killua, I intended to threaten Gon to stay out of the way, but the look in his eyes told me that wasn't needed. _They wouldn't think of approaching us again._

'Seeing them here so defenseless makes me want to do unspeakable things to them.' When I looked up at Hisoka, I figured that he was the reason for Gon's terrified look. Although Gon shared the will to fight with the redhead, he was hardly enjoying his current helpless situation.

'If you hurt Kil in a way that can't be fixed, I will have to kill you.'

'Who said I was thinking of that?'

'Then you surprise me. I did not think that if you were attracted to someone like me you would also be attracted to children.'

'… …' He bit his lip to hold back the majority of the laugh. I needed to remove the needles from the boys before it would do permanent damage. 'There is a lo~t you still need to learn about me.' I ignored his words, and stepped towards the boys, removing Killua's needle first. He darted off immediately not waiting for Gon, so I supposed things had gone well, forcing the job on him. Now that he had an assignment planted in him, and he would be out of our ways for at least 24 hours. However, when I walked around the bed to remove Gon's needle as well, Hisoka grabbed my hips, turned me around and pushed me on the bed beside the boy, pinning my arms.

'This is not part of the homework.' I got one hand loose and removed the pin from Gon. He was out of here faster than I'd ever seen him before. It wasn't until after that, that Hisoka let go of me. 'Besides that, the reason I'd invited you was so that we could lure out Killua, and that has been accomplished. I don't need your participation anymore.' I stood up and wanted to leave through the window again, but the aura I was feeling behind me told me not to. 'You are an unreasonable teacher.'

'You are an unreasonable student.' He still sounded amused through all of this.

'I do not believe homework is supposed to be done in the presence of a teacher, is it?'

'Why not? I can give you tips along the way if you get stuck somewhere.'

'Why would I get stuck? I remember every movement you used on me.'

'Just movements aren't enough, I know you understand that very well.'

'… …' I could not disagree to that. I had gone through all kinds of torture training, and never had anything had an effect on me like what happened earlier tonight. Seemingly, there _was_ something extra needed.

'_Can you get yourself excited?' _Hisoka almost whispered with a husky voice from the small distance in between us. I hadn't thought over how to tackle this homework yet, and he had my thoughts going through the motions at this moment. 'Indulge me, how were you planning to do that?'

'I have no time to spend on this right now, I have other work to do.' Hisoka didn't stop,

'Usually when you want to get yourself excited, you think of something that got you in that mood before. For you that would be me.'

'I believe you underestimate my line of work.' I finally turned around.

'If you really needed to go, you would've left already. You are always on time, aren't you?'

'One of my obligations this week is towards you, so I'm including you in my job as we-' I stopped when I felt his nen latch itself onto my shoulders and he pulled me closer to him.

'Should I give you more material to think about while jacking off, or would you rather do it on what you've already experienced?'

'I would rather you not using nen when trying to gain your "trust" with me. And if you're offering to speed up this homework by using slight stimulation, then that's a different story.' I blinked at myself for asking this, but I would be done fastest if it would be done this way. Ultimately it was best to get it over with so I could relay my focus.

'If this will motivate you to try more at home, then I'm not complaining.' He released his nen, and raised his hands to invite me to start. To get this moving along more quickly, I took off all my clothes by myself, laying them on a chair behind me. I didn't need to seduce him, so just taking it all off was good enough. Then considering the feeling of a couple of hours ago, I sat down on the edge of the bed. Hisoka all the while watching my movements with an unmatched intensity. 'What has initiated this change in attitude? A couple hours ago you seemed more than willing to just put this behind you.'

'Are you complaining about the current situation?'

'Don't call it complaining, call it curiosity. You had seemed… terrified after our little act.'

'Don't be ridiculous, I have gone through more hazardous training than this. I haven't known fear since I was five.' Though it wasn't exactly fear that had driven me, more the in-trained instinct of avoiding situations with hazards like this. But Hisoka seemed pleased enough with the result. He pulled off his own shirt and shoes and kicked off his pants as well, but kept his underwear on. I followed his movements as he positioned himself on his knees behind me on the bed. He spread his legs and placed them on either side of me, his upper body fully pressing against me. He lay his hands on my waist and his head next to mine, whispering in a low voice.

'I will touch you anywhere but where you need to touch yourself, I will stop when you get yourself started.'

'Agreed.' With the position he was in, I thought the first thing he'd do again was bite my ear, but he didn't. Instead he moved his fingers over the skin of my waist, down my upper legs a little, scratching his way back up. He then removed them from there, and moved them up to the sides of my head, raking my hair up a little and laying it over my right shoulder. Was this a part of sensuality? Slowly playing with someone's body? This was a way of turning somebody on? I believe it was doing more for Hisoka than it was for me. His breathing indicated that he enjoyed touching this body.

He dropped his hands again, and trailed along my midsection before scratching a nail over one of my nipples.

'…' When my throat silently reacted to that, I was certain about one thing; my body had now separated into my normal instincts, and some kind of sexual instinct. Normally, I would have no reaction at all to what he did, but my mind had compartmentalized that in this situation it was okay for my body to react. Though my conscious thoughts were eternally arguing with the safety of this situation.

'You really are a sensitive man when you let yourself be.' He reached up once more, and rolled his finger over it, his other hand joining on the other side. It didn't do as much for me as the scratching, and when Hisoka noticed, he repeated that first movement.

'Hmm~ biting, scratching, clutching … I do believe I am dealing with a masochist.'

'You're saying I get enjoyment out of pain? If I did that then my assassin training would've been very different.'

'There is a difference between work and play, dear Illumi.' He scratched over it again, and ultimately decided to use his tongue on my neck. He trailed it from my shoulder up, grazing his teeth over my skin before arriving just below my ear, and elicited another sound from my throat. 'It seems this is sensitive even without pain.' He whispered against the now wet skin, and even that had a slight effect on me. 'But let's give you want you enjoy most, shall we?' He started scratching his nails once more just before biting down hard on my lobe again. And again. And again. And again. He trailed over the entire edge, and he pulled my head to the side with my hair to get better access to it. Although it did not have the same effect his finger had had inside of me, it did its job and I got slightly aroused. He let go of my hair, and scratched his finger right underneath my ear where he'd done it just minutes ago trying to attract Killua and Gon's attention.

_'Aahh…' _I didn't understand why that was something I enjoyed. Hisoka took a couple of seconds there before stopping and whispering in my ear again,

'I think it's about time you start doing something with that.' When I looked down I noticed it was still just slightly aroused - not at all like it was earlier today - but I took his advice. 'Lay your hand around it at the base, and move it up slowly, make sure you -'

'I can still remember what you did just a couple hours ago.' He chuckled against my skin, and stopped talking. I wrapped my hand around myself, and slowly moved it up, remembering where it had been most sensitive and brushed my finger over it. At the same time, Hisoka had started scratching below my ear again, and I winced when I felt it worked. _This was all in case my client was so bad at sex that I had to get myself up for pretenses, wasn't it? I had a feeling it was more to get me used to the feeling though. _It would come in handy if I don't get distracted by this too much, eventually.

I told myself the reason Hisoka had given while I moved down and up again. This time, massaging the tip a bit more. The redhead obliged in my efforts by alternatively biting and scratching around my neck, slowly. Stroking up and down a couple more times, I noticed the shaft got harder and more sensitive to the movement. My mindset had switched to the sexual instinct and it allowed my body to feel more of the touch. Hisoka pushed himself closer against me and I could feel him getting aroused as well as it pressed against my back quite unsubtly.

'Remember when I pressed inside of you?' He stopped everything else to whisper that into me, but I was starting to have trouble listening to him. Blood was rushing to my ears, and underneath the touch I had copied from Hisoka I was starting to enjoy this. Unconsciously I started moving faster; my breathing increased, and my skin felt more sensitive with each passing stroke.

But the man behind me grabbed a tight hold of my wrist before I could get close to finishing, and my body protested by releasing myself from that grip.

'Now you can finish me first.'

'I thought this was…'

'I will finish you better than you can do yourself if you help me first.' My body was responding to the best possible ending of these actions, and Hisoka stood up from the bed to stand in front of me and drop his last piece of clothing. I had seen him like this before in the dressing room, but the situation felt entirely different now. _This is exactly what I believed the difference was. He doesn't mind anything as long as my body reacts as well. _I stood up as well, and let my other hand snake its fingers around his length. He groaned hard when I did that, and lay his hands on my shoulders, throwing his head back a little. Why he wanted to do this standing eluded me.

I needed a couple of moments to get used to the different angle, but didn't take long to find a rhythm and felt his nails dig into my skin. _Hisoka is way louder than I have heard him before. _I guessed I was doing a good job when I heard him react to the stimulation with all of his voice. He was rock hard, and I lay my free hand on his hip instinctively to support him as I heard his sounds changing tone. Just before I felt like he would come, his body started shocking slightly, but at that point he pushed me violently back down on the bed again, and did something differently this time. He did not wrap his hand around me, instead he hovered his mouth just above it.

'It seems a certain part of your body likes the sounds I make.' I wanted to check my body for myself, but once more I got no chance. As soon as his lips found their way around me, my back arched into the feeling and let out a sound I didn't know I could make. _The feeling of his mouth was so much better than his hand. _

He bobbed his head up and down meticulously for a while, creating vibrations with his throat, but decided it would be better to finish by hand, and hovered his body further over me, leaning on one elbow and looking directly at me. He grabbed both our dicks in his hand and adeptly moved his fingers over us both. These new sensations all at once were too much for me, and my back arched unnaturally strong, grabbing the sheets in my fists and released a strained, high moan when I came.

I heard him climax a second later, and felt him ride it out with his hand still around us both, he lay his head on my chest a couple seconds later. I lay flat on the bed again, and stared up at the ceiling, catching my breath. I had less problems with it this time, now that I understood the difference my body had created in - like Hisoka had said - work and play. Although this was for work, I started to understand how to use these sensations of play to my advantage.

I wasn't entirely back to my basic instincts when Hisoka lifted himself some more to look back into my eyes. There was a difference in there that I didn't recognize.

'Hmph.' He stood up from me after making that sound, and I followed suit by throwing my legs off the bed. I noticed when I sat up straight again that because of my bottom position, I had most of our cum on my chest and abs. I felt it drip down slightly, and got tissues thrown my way to fix most of it. Looking up, I saw Hisoka had already retreated to the shower.

Taking the hint, I wiped myself as clean as possible before dressing myself again and leaving before the jester would step out of the shower. For as far as I understood, I was still to do this homework; I had merely gotten more material to do this with. The only thing I needed to concern myself with at this point, was that I had to check on Killua's target forty hours from now. If there was still no sign of him having carried out his task by then, I have to find him again or finish it myself. Perhaps it would be better to lay a trap on Gon in case he's going to interfere with Killua's way of thinking again. I do believe my message has been strong enough, but it is better to be safe.

* * *

_A/N_

_Aaaahhhh I'm sorry to anyone if they're disappointed in the boys' abilities but for the flow of everything I can't use them more than as cute little plot devices, my deepest apologies *bows deeply* I'm sorry I don't have the inspiration to do this better *bows until her nose reaches her knees*_

_On the other side though_  
_All hail the .5 days!  
Even for my standards I'm being incredibly shameless in having them do what I want them to do  
Muehehehe  
_

_ALSO CAN SOMEBODY STOP ME I'M ALREADY HAVING IDEAS FOR OTHER FICS WHILE DOING THIS ONE I'M KILLING MYSELF YOU HAVE PERMISSION TO SLAP MY FACE  
_


	6. Day 4

_'Have you found your little mouse yet?'_

'It was well hidden, so it was Killua's work, but he should know me better than this.' Before catching them yesterday, apparently they'd put surveillance in both our rooms. I looked at the miniature camera in my hands that had been hidden inside the main light of the room. _He shouldn't have made it react to movement. _Even though it had been slight movements, I notice such things.

_'Well I hope they'll enjoy the footage from last night.' _He laughed shortly before I heard a soft buzzing sound; Hisoka's crushed the camera. I was keeping mine intact for the time being. I can most probably track them with this. If not through this camera, then through the one hidden in the lamp on the nightstand. I haven't looked directly at it yet, so they don't know I've discovered it yet - if they're still keeping watch of course. At least with this I can easily find Gon, and I will know if I have to take extra measures to make sure Killua does this job… _'On to a more important topic though.' _

'More important?' I asked before laying the camera down on the pillow. 'Ah, you mean our appointment for today. What is the plan?'

_'I take it someone like you has already thought of an alias for small talk with the other people at the event?' _

'Naturally.'

_'Then how do you feel about toys?' _

'Are you referring to the human toys my client collects?'

_'I will send my plans over a text later, I have… other things to do now. I suggest you do some more research on the preferences of your client.' _

'Are you not preparing me for any situation? I have mainly done research on my target.' The line went dead afterward. Apparently he had something more important to do at this moment. I put the phone away and started working on tracking the camera in the lamp on the nightstand. I will notice when Hisoka has made up his mind. _At least he has not left out of boredom yet. _I must be doing alright in these lessons. Although letting myself go completely in the company of Hisoka feels alarming, if I do this homework a couple of times, I will be more capable in keeping my attention on potential danger.

I picked up the camera on my pillow and took it with me to the chair where I opened my computer. _First this, then homework, then research on the preferences of my client, then most probably Hisoka's lessons for the evening. _If it's just Gon left with the video footage, then it won't be a problem to find out where he's hiding.

'Let's see if you've been able to catch up with Killua now that he's on a mission.' I had a good feeling about this.

* * *

'You're not here.' Hisoka had sent a text with an address and time indication halfway through the day, so naturally I was there right in time. But when Hisoka hadn't showed up within ten minutes, I had opted to call him.

_'You sound disappointed.' _

'Of course, these lessons are more effective with you there.'

_'Didn't the homework go well?' _He sounded eager to hear about it.

'I had no problems at all.' That was a lie, without the external stimulation to change instincts, the homework had taken up most of the time of everything I'd done today. It had been extremely frustrating. Ultimately I'd managed - I didn't give up without succeeding - but I wish to have had more time for other preparations. My next hit isn't until after my current client, but I like to have my research done as soon as I'm able.

_'That's a good boy.' _

'Would you elaborate more on why you're not here?'

_'I don't need to hold your hand while shopping, do I?' _I looked up at the shop belonging to the address in his text. It seemed to be one of erotic nature.

'I understand what kind of toys you were talking about earlier, but if this is involved, then my client will most surely have them himself, doesn't he?'

_'Most surely he will. But you will have to know how to operate them, don't you?'_

'Don't you have any toys already? Why am I spending money on this?'

_'I like it more to play it natural, so sorry to disappoint you.' _

'You're not going to tell me what to buy?'

_'What came out of your research?' _I thought back on it. I had opted to search for the human toys my client had opted to keep first, but few had been willing to part with information. It seems there is little freedom left once you become his possession. What I found foremost, was footage of his choices, and by that I deducted that the ones not easily reachable anymore had been the ones with his sexual preference.

'He seems to have a preference of choosing women based on their looks, but merely 30% of those are actually kept as his toys. The percentage of men is lower, but higher on becoming a possession.'

_'What were the appearances of the men?' _

'The ones that apparently had success were lean built, seemed to have their constant attention on him, and seemed to be more than willing to break rules of conduct. He doesn't seem particularly like one to go for long hair, though the color is overwhelmingly dark.'

_'Did he pay attention to anything in particular on his choices?' _

'He seemed to like to unsubtly look at the asses of anyone he ever brings. He seems to be showing the signs of being dominant.'

_'Hmm…' _Hisoka seemed to be contemplating something, and I diverted my attention to the people walking in and out of the shops. Though there was the occasional single person walking in, it were mostly couples from what I could gather. Or a large group of women. Apparently to them this shop was highly exciting. _'…we're going to change that.' _

'I'm going to make him submissive? Isn't that going against his wishes?' It would most probably cut a lot of extra money away.

_'Sometimes even dominant persons like to be overpowered.'_

'I can hardly see you in that position. Doesn't this also interfere with your desire to submit me?' Of course came the expected laugh. I noticed people's attention on me more prominently the longer I stood in one place having this conversation.

_'Then I'll be the perfect test, won't I?' _

'I don't see how changing my client's nature will make me more successful. I will not do this if it is just something you want to experiment with personally.'

_'Don't you trust me Illumi-kun?' _

_'…. …' _I didn't need to answer that. He knew the answer to that one. _'I can guarantee you, that if you do this right, he will want to pay the full price of buying you from the Zoldyck family.' _

'I will see how it works on you first before trying it on my client.' I closed my eyes and submitted to his arguments. Father would be pleased if I could bring in all that extra money, and it would do the family good. I was willing to try it for those two reasons only.

_'Then find a salesman inside to help you, just ask them one thing…' _

* * *

I got blinked at a couple of times by the saleswoman that had approached me inside the store. Apparently it had been a strange request - I hadn't expected differently from Hisoka. The moment I stepped inside I noticed a slight lingering presence of Hisoka's nen though, he was probably watching all of this for his own amusement.

'You need two leather sets, a bullwhip, one of each type of toys for men, and… kitten play?'

'If you please.' She blinked again. It didn't seem like an odd request to make at a store like this, but apparently it stumped the woman in front of me. 'If this is beyond your capabilities, then I can find one of your co-workers?'

'No! No, no, no it's alright, I'm sorry. It's not like that.' She started waving both her hands in apology, apparently thinking she'd insulted me.

'Could you point me to the items then?' I asked, not wishing to waste any more of my time today.

'Just to make sure I'm right, you are Yellmi-sama, aren't you..?' Hearing one of my aliases come from this common woman put me on edge, although nothing changed in my expression or posture. 'Three days ago, a certain Hisoka-sama entered this store, and requested those items be put aside as a gift for someone matching your description. He also said that if you wanted to try those sets on, you were free to take your time, and if you need someone to teach you how to work with a whip, we can provide you with telephone numbers.' She smiled and bowed politely. 72 hours ago, I had just had my first lesson. After that he'd already been positive that I would continue, and that he wouldn't lose to boredom.

'I am quite capable with the whip. I would like to see the contents of the package if it is possible. I'm assuming he has already paid for everything?' She nodded and lead me to the counter where I had to wait until she had retrieved it from the back. I looked around the store some more and noticed several of her co-workers looking at me with different amounts of time. I did not look at them directly, but did hear them now and again. Apparently I was an interesting topic.

_'That's the one that belongs with the redhead?' _

_'He fits the description, doesn't he?' _

_'He looks like he could rip someone apart in the blink of an eye.' _

_'Their sex must be intense.' _

_'He says he's good with a whip, do you believe him?' _

_'You think he's the one who's going to wear the kitty play?' _

_'Is that even a question? Come on, look at him!' _

'There's another box in the back, will you be alright carrying them… both..?' I already took the box from her and set it on the counter, ripping a nail through the tape on top to check the contents.

_'How did he lift that so easily with just one arm? It's packed to the seams!' _

_'Can you imagine those two using all of that?' _

_'Of course I can.' _

'I will be fine on my own, thank you.' She bowed courteously before going back for the second box. The co-workers were spread out over the entire shop, so they were probably unaware of me hearing them; they were behaving fairly unprofessional. _As expected though, I have no idea what Hisoka's intending on doing with all of these. _I held up a collar of sorts, some kind of ring, and saw the whip in here as well. Though a whip is inadequate for battle, it is quite useful for torture. I wasn't one to capture and torture that often, but when the moment would arrive, I knew what to do. This one item looked better than I'd expected from a shop not specializing in weapons, and I got curious about the quality. When the saleswoman returned with the second box, I asked,

'Is there a place where I can test this?'

'We don't have a room for that, but there is a large square out back where no-one comes at this time of day, you can test it there. It is paid for though, so I -'

'Could you lead me there?'

'Most certainly.' I didn't care if Hisoka had paid for it already. If it wasn't to my liking, then I would not be taking it with me.

On the way to the back, I passed each and every co-worker that had talked about me, and even felt the attention of the customers on me. I heard some of them mumbling far behind me, and before being lead through the door, the small saleswoman asked me one last thing.

'If it is okay with you, there are people that would like to watch this demonstration, they are curious about the performance of this whip as well.' She bowed slightly and tried to ask politely, but the intentions were obvious either way.

'Do you lie to all of your customers?' She looked back up at me with a nervous look on her face. I didn't understand why. 'All that these people are interested in, seems to be about forming a picture of me and Hisoka playing with all of these items. You seem to get some kind of pleasure out of that.'

'I am so very sorry.' Suddenly she started bowing real low and apologizing profusely. I looked at her actions questioningly,

'Why are you apologizing? I don't care what is thought of me. I can handle the eyes of just you people on me.' There were mixed reactions behind me before I was led out of the door to try the weapon out. I did not understand how Hisoka was intending me to use a whip of this length inside a closed space, but I chose not to question it.

The only thing that interested me after a couple of seconds was that I could feel another nen presence in my vicinity. It seemed to be faded a little, but I would have to keep an eye out for it.

* * *

'Happy with your new whip?'

'I am surprised you found something of this quality in that store.'

'Had fun doing the shopping?'

'I should ask you, shouldn't I?' I set down both boxes as soon as I entered my hotel room. I had already felt Hisoka being in there from the moment I arrived at the building, so it was no surprise. 'Did you get pleasure out of watching me there?'

'It amused me for a while. Did you get a lock on the two elusive boys today?' He didn't stand up from the chair while I opened the boxes again and got every item out of them; spreading them out on the bed. Hisoka seemed more focused on me though.

'The trail indeed led back to their room, but judging from the presences there, Killua wasn't there, nor has he been there since I gave him the assignment. There is no problem concerning them anymore.'

'Not curious to what Gon will do to you when he finds out what you've done to your little brother?'

'Not in the slightest.' Hisoka laughed at my statement, and grinned at me handling all of the items. 'You seemed to have made the co-workers quite curious about us.'

'I didn't even have to do anything. I asked for that to be put away, and they seemed quite interested when hearing your description.'

'I can hardly believe that is all you did. But we seem to be physically compatible, so I am not surprised.' The intensity of his stare on me increased. 'Ah, you just wanted to hear me say that.' I concluded from that. 'You get your pleasures from incomprehensible things.' He stood up from the chair when I finished unpacking, and pressed himself against me from behind, laying his head on my shoulder and his arms around my waist. Once more, he whispered in my ear,

'You do realize it is going to take more than three hours to go through all of this, don't you?'

'It is hardly going to take three hours, I have gone through weapons faster than that. I take it you'll teach me how to turn the roles with my client into my favor later tonight?'

'Do you have all night then?' He dropped his hand to my crotch, and started rubbing his way over it with very lithe touches of his fingertips. Because of my work this afternoon I was able to contain my reactions slightly. _It is so much easier with this kind of external stimulation. _It frustrated me. Why was Hisoka better at stimulating me than I myself was? I knew it was an unreasonable thought, but it bothered me somewhere. 'Ooh~ you _have _done your work.'

'Naturally.' I swapped his hands away and stepped out of his reach.

'My, my, testy are we?'

'Hardly. Should I strip again right away, or am I going to get a demonstration first?' he put one hand on his hip and tilted it towards it,

'How about you…' with the other hand he pointed at me, '…first try on that.' and then at one of the two leather outfits that he had given me. I looked down at it and crossed my arms loosely. For a normal person my expression didn't change at all, but Hisoka saw the scoff flicker across my face. Leather is restricting and inflexible, I rather not have taken that with me in the first place. 'If you're going to want to change your position, then your first step is laying right there.'

'Should I put the collar on as well? It seems to go with it.'

'My, my you sound so exasperated already.' I looked back up at him. 'Ooh~ the homework didn't go as well as expected, did it? Missed my help?' Had I changed expressions? Because that seemed to be all Hisoka was reacting to. But yes, I had trouble letting that thought go.

'Don't put words in my mouth.' I closed my eyes to brush it off like I always did. Even though I just wanted to grab hold of that whip and slice his tongue off.

'… …' Somehow the redhead seemed to be able to read through some of my motivations tonight,

'Should I put the collar on?'

'Do you have any idea why I bought that kitty set?'

'Should I care about the reason?'

'Will you get changed sooner if I give you one?'

'You're sounding eager tonight.'

'Don't I always?'

'No.' He was impatient. He had done something today that had made him slightly agitated as well. 'However, if it will speed up all of this, I will change my clothes.'

'… …' In the first place, it had taken Hisoka a good couple of moments to change from an embrace to a sexual action. In the second place, there was no gleam in his eyes when he grinned at me. Thirdly, he was being impatiently eager with me, and he had always given me the time before.

'Will you be able to properly teach me with this impatience of yours?' I pulled the shirt over my head and threw it away into the corner.

'Not a problem.' He sat back on the bed and watched me intently as I stripped naked. His eyes were on me, but not like before, and it was putting me on edge. I sighed and decided that like this, the work would be done highly inefficiently and was not worth the time. I put my hands on my hips and looked directly at him for a couple of seconds, 'If you have a problem with the outfit, you can j-'

'This is a waste of time, your attention isn't here.' I said rather bluntly. 'If I can do something to get your attention back, then I gladly will, because I still have things to learn and only a couple of days left.' I raised my hands in the offering and looked back at him. He looked insulted, and his grin had dropped. 'If I'm a bother tonight, then I will just return tomorrow. I will work through the night and I'll have the entire day for lessons.' His mood changed again. If anything, it changed to… sadistic. There is always a mean streak in anything Hisoka does, but for a couple of seconds the room was filled with his intention to actually maim me. _He would never be forced into submission, everything he's exuding is telling me so. _

'Alright. I will take you up on your offer.' He changed his position, leaning his elbows on his knees and his head on his folded hands. 'I have to admit that today's doings have been… distracting. However… ' The grin returned, his attention now fully on me. He stood up and walked around the bed. '… I do feel like stretching you up myself.' He picked up one of the toys, showed it to me and threw it away behind him.

'You're going to enter me?' I inclined my head at this. 'So today won't be about learning to dominate?'

'What about I'll show you first how it feels to be dominated before you give it a try.'

'You need to take your frustration out on my body before we can go on with the lesson?' He almost ripped his own shirt from his chest in the meantime. 'I won't do it like that, anyone can feel you want to rip the limbs off my body.' Looking him in the eyes I could see the need to do just that.

'I'm going.' I responded in kind to the atmosphere by withdrawing myself completely to seeing him as just my target. We both didn't move an inch for a long time, and stared each other down. For others this may have been intense, but for me it was just another day in my life. This felt more natural than anything else I have been doing this week. It didn't mean that I wasn't paying attention though. For Hisoka to become this serious was unusual and nothing around us escaped me. I had stopped breathing, and so did he a second later. For him though, this was more of an unnatural state than for me, and I could hear it in his heartbeat. Hisoka would move first. Then I would draw one of the pins out of my hair and he'd be stopped within a second. He wasn't actually paying attention, he seemed blinded by something.

So as to instigate him, I inclined my head incredibly lightly to the left, and saw Hisoka snap on that. The very same instant he did that, a needle went for his neck to paralyze him, and he barely evaded. During that evasion, I caught him off guard by actually using my physical body to fight when I feinted towards a needle again and used his momentum to let his face connect with the ground. I was careful not to demolish anything - that wouldn't be needed - I didn't feel the need to grab attention. Hisoka stayed down for a good moment, but he wasn't using his nen in this fight.

'I remember you being more threatening than this.' He stood back up with his back turned towards me, and flexed his muscles. I couldn't see his expression, but his mood had changed again. I was careful not to miss anything he was doing.

'I haven't seen you like this in a while either.' He responded, and I heard that his mouth was curled up again. 'Aah~ that felt so good.' He raised his head towards the ceiling and opened his arms wide.

'Shall we continue tomorrow then?' He feinted an attack and almost caught me by my hair. It barely glided through his fingers before he made a fist. He was left empty handed and this time I made sure to grab his face, and smashed him onto the ground again. 'You're not serious anymore.' I had sat down on top of him. His arms were pinned beneath my knees, and his legs unable to move through my pins. Right now Hisoka had saved himself by changing his mood away from killing, thus taking away my threat and my need to fight him seriously. _If there was no threat and no money to be made, I would not kill. That's how it's been drilled into me. _And Hisoka knows. I had to wonder why he suddenly started laughing underneath my palm though. 'What has instigated your laughing?' I asked out loud, waiting a short moment before his laughing died down and he answered,

'You're dominating.'

'I always am when attacking. It is not in a way I can use on my client.'

'You have my permission to continue with me though.' His breathing pattern changed, but all I did was push his head harder onto the ground.

'I am in no way interested to start sexual activities with you now. What you want to do is get frustration out of you, and is in no way beneficial for my assignment. If you're turned on by this, then I suggest you will help yourself.'

_'Mmm~ but it feels so good.' _Someone like Hisoka is probably not often dominated in a fight.

'You can save those feelings for your desire to fight Gon in the future, I will have no part in this.' I pressed down some more of my weight, but all I got from that in return was a moan from the man beneath me. Was this really pleasurable for him? 'You're hard.' I mentioned the obvious when I'd looked behind me for an instant. Of course, I had paralyzed the muscles in his legs, I hadn't needed do that for what was in between them.

'How observant of you.' He retorted.

'I don't understand you, how is having your life in my hands pleasurable for you?'

'You want to continue the lesson then?' If we would, he would win the mental struggle, and that wasn't going to happen.

'Like I'm going to bargain with you. You will answer my question.' I exuded extra force with my left knee, and heard a light crack. Just a little more force, and his arm would be broken. Strangely enough, this still seemed to go straight to his crotch, judging from the sound coming out of his mouth. 'I am pretty sure you are the masochist out of us two.'

'Bingo.'

'Should I pulverize both your arms then? It would be hard to help yourself that way.'

'_Oooh~ _and then I'd be completely at your mercy.' I exuded the same kind of force with my right knee.

'You should know better than to say that to me.' I've never had trouble killing or hurting others if they inconvenienced me, and Hisoka should realize this. But all he did was groan again, and by now his erection had grown to the point that it reached my body.

'I can't help myself, it feels so _good_.' Knowing I still needed Hisoka for lessons and that permanently maiming him would have no benefit for me whatsoever and would probably only cost me money, ultimately made me make this final decision.

* * *

_A/N_

_Muehehe_

_Happily included all of our reactions if we'd worked in that store - at the very least mine - but th-th-th-that was all folks. Of course Illumi isn't just gonna take everything Hisoka does. So I put him in a distracted state so he'd be overpowered fairly easily *not at all because I suck at fight scenes* _  
_You'll have to wait for sex 'till next time :3  
_

_Also if you haven't read my profile: I have a pacifistic nature, but that's why I feel free when I can get violent while writing. __When in the safety of my mind, violence excites me. _My apologies for any who are offended in the upcoming chapters, because I have this feeling...

IN THE MEANTIME THANK YOU Ria D'Arcy and Afuri FOR REVIEWING SO MUCH


	7. Day 5

_'I will not make you unable to fight on one condition.' _

_'And that is…' _

I had come up with it on the spot, although slightly calculated. It hadn't exactly been the demand I'd wanted to make while having Hisoka pinned down, but I'm able to live with it.

_'You will not enter me as long as long as I don't give permission. If you want me to learn how to dominate, you will instruct me. You will stay on bottom position for at least the duration of these lessons.' _

_'Hmm… and if I don't obey?' _

_'That's simple. If I feel you have any intention now of not obeying, I will make sure you have nothing to enter me with.' _

_'Such a waste of toy-' _

_'It will not have much consequences for me, you would be wise to consider your words.' _

_'….' _

He had remained silent for quite a while. It seemed I had underestimated how difficult it was for him to actually submit on someone else's terms. He'd struggled with it, and his arousal had quickly faded.

_'You seem to be thinking you have the time to think this over.' _

_'….' I strengthened the hand which held his face down. _

_'I could do worse, and you would never be able to fight Gon.' _

_'I have a counter-condition.' _

_'You are not in a position for such a thing.' _

I had started to dug my nails into the flesh of his face, and he'd still resisted. I had gotten some respect and disgust for him at that point.

_'Why is it so hard for you to submit, you are obviously in no position to disagree.' _

_'Hear me out.' _I'd dug my nails in harder.

_'Humor me.' _I'd repeated his words, and I knew he remembered them. I'd felt the light vibration of a subdued laugh coming from his throat.

_'What about…' _

I had permitted him for one time to enter me, sometime after my assignment would be done. He had tried to push his luck and wanted me to alter my appearance to his when that would happen, but the extra pressure on his midriff had convinced him to retract that last request.

_'If I notice you wanting to dominate me at any given point, I will still follow through on my initial threat.' _

_'… …' He didn't say anything anymore after that, and I noticed by his heartbeat that he lay himself down with this decision. I removed my hand from his face, stood up, but kept the pins in his legs. He'd eagerly taken a sweet breath, and relocated his broken nose. 'Is there a reason you're not removing the pins?' I walked over to the corner where I'd thrown down my clothes, and picked up one of the parts, looking at it and mulling something over while answering. _

_'You can do that by yourself, can't you?' I heard him forcefully removing every single one of them. He was very unhappy with the situation. His killing intent was still present, but he tried to keep it to a minimum. Ultimately I dropped the piece of clothing and turned around to look back at him. 'You know you will never be able to hit me with those, don't you?' I referred to the needles in his hand. _

_'You think too lowly of me.' He threw them at me all at once, and I caught them right next to my head. I hadn't evaded an inch. 'Do you want to start tonight?' _

_'I'm hardly in the mood. I'm going to work for the rest of the night and will be at your room at seven in the morning. We will use six hours to make up for lost time.' I looked over at all those items on the bed. 'However, I will have the entire day, so it doesn't matter if it takes longer than that.' _

_'…. …' _

I had gotten no more words out of him at that point. He had left the room with a darkness on his face that outmatched himself. However, it had been no match for me. He likes to fight and destroy either strong fighters, or fighters with great potential. I have worked with nothing but death from the moment I could stand. When he'd stood still in front of the window before leaving, he had tried to make it clear that he wouldn't be found distracted again. But I had returned that darkness with double the intensity right before he disappeared.

'I can't possibly get myself turned on when I'm this deep into my natural instincts.' I sighed to myself, returning to my room after having seen that Killua'd been on the trail of his target. By now it was already six in the morning, and in one hour I would be at Hisoka's, learning how to dominate him. However, to do that I would have to be excited, and I didn't know if I could get myself there with how things had gone last night. _Best way would be to try here._

I side glanced at all the toys still laid out on my bed save the one Hisoka had thrown somewhere on the ground. I had no idea what any of those things did, and I wondered how much time it would take to research which would be best to use.

Though Hisoka had seemed to be the bigger masochist of us two, I can't deny that pain during our sexual encounters had felt good. _And deviating from that, his fingers inside of me had felt even better. _I sighed at myself when I thought that.

'I have just denied him doing that, I need to get my act together.' However, while dominating, it would be Hisoka's job to excite me enough to enter him, so maybe I wouldn't need to use any of this.

Still I walked over to the one thing he'd thrown aside. I held it up in front of my eyes,

'Let's try you then, shall we?'

* * *

'My my Illumi-kun, you're late. How unusual of you.'

'I won't hear that from you.' Because of some… complications, I was now fifteen minutes late. It was one of the things I hated doing, and I wanted to believe I would not make the mistake again of not using lubrication, but… somewhere it hadn't been unpleasant. However, I was not planning on ripping something there voluntarily, so next time I would follow instructions. At the very least though, Hisoka's foul killing mood seemed subdued at the moment.

'Well, _now_ look who's in a bad mood, Killua not doing what he's supposed to?' Hisoka making a switch like this wasn't unusual in the slightest, but I kept my senses perked either way.

'Killua is naturally doing exactly as he's told. I take it your arms are well enough for today's lessons?' I walked towards him and stopped right in front of him sitting on the edge of the bed. He took a couple of seconds before looking up into my eyes. It seemed he'd found his patience again, and the gleam had returned to his eyes. _I will have no trouble with Hisoka today. _

'I've had worse.' He raised himself to eye-level. 'You didn't bring anything? After last night I thought you'd be eager to try all of those on me.'

'I'm hardly going to start on you with toys I'm not used to wielding.' I retorted without blinking.

'Oh~ you believe you're master of your own toy now?' I felt that he wanted to extend his hand, but I intensified my aura, and all I had to do after was incline my head slightly, and he was halted. 'Tch.' He made the sound and turned away, stepping over to close the window I'd come through.

'When this goes well enough, we will relocate to my room.' Hisoka looked at me via the reflection. He still didn't look pleased with the situation, but the killing intensity from yesterday was nowhere to be found. I searched around it for another couple of moments, in which Hisoka's mirth returned to his expression. _Well, this is as close as it's going to be to feeling safe either way with him. _

I sighed inaudibly and started to slowly button open my shirt with that gaze on me. As soon as some of the flesh was exposed, the redhead's eyes widened slightly in surprise, and he turned around to look at me expectingly. I let the shirt slide off my arms and fall to the ground, I only opened the front of my pants, nothing more. There needed to be room for arousal, for now it was all that was needed. I put my hair up loosely with some pins, and looked back over at Hisoka. He seemed to be completely petrified of not being allowed to do anything. _Good. _

'Shall we start then?' I asked, adjusting one of the fingerless gloves that went all the way up to my shoulders. I had fastened the buckles on it enough that my muscles would still be visible. It felt quite restricting like I thought it would, but it seemed to have effect. Hisoka's gaze wandered from there all the way over my torso. I don't understand exactly why I he'd chosen a corset for me out of all the outfits that had hung in that store, but I had laced it tightly in the back, and the thing would not move up or down under any circumstances. The thong that had come with all of this was the most uncomfortable out of all of the outfit. There was a zipper all the way over it, and latched onto it were suspenders for the boots I had gotten with it. Hisoka only just now seemed to notice that I was wearing these high heels. He really hadn't expected this, had he?

The thing that made him lick his lips though, was the fact that I had put on the collar. It was quite a wide one, and laced in the back as well. I have a long neck though, so it wasn't a problem at all. Hisoka had judged my body quite thoroughly when buying this.

'Oohh~ how I want to take that off of you.' His hand twitched in wanting to do so, and he seemed to have completely forgotten any kind of grudge from last night.

'You can if I tell you to.'

_'Aaahh~.' _The sound that exited his throat made me check for a certain other region on his body, but his loose pants was hiding it well. '_You have paid attention.' _

'I always am. This is just a level above what you've been doing to me these last days, so I will need your instructions.'

_'Mmm~' _He licked his lips and looked me up and down. 'There's only one very simple rule,' He looked me back up in the eyes expectingly and threw his body open for me, holding his arms wide. '…you make me do whatever you want me to do.'

'That's all?' His eyes answered with a big yes, they were screaming that he wanted to eat me whole,

'Just never let me enter you, that will diminish your position.' I had figured that much, and Hisoka hung his arms back down next to his body. He seemed almost… giddy, for lack of a better word. 'What do you want me to do to your body, Illumi-sama?' He bowed in mock politeness. _That is a good question. _I had not expected that I would have to be the one giving the orders, I had expected more detailed instructions first. _But if this is the only instruction, then I need to make him do something that gets me excited, don't I? _Hisoka didn't seem to come out of his bow until I had given him his first order. What can I ask him to do that will not put him in a dominating position? _Well, first things first of course._

'Strip down.' I put one hand on my hip and inclined it slightly.

'As the master wishes.' Although the idea of submitting had seemed horrifying to Hisoka last night, right now he seemed to like it. He would only enjoy it for as long as he could restrain himself of course.

One by one, his garments fell to the ground. Ultimately he almost politely stepped out of his underwear, looking back at my form. _Those pants of his really had done a good job hiding his excitement. _I glanced him over while he stood there, waiting for his second order. _What kind of order was there to this? Are there other unspoken rules? _This seemed to be more of a test than a lesson.

'Against the wall, facing it.' I finally said, stepping aside to let him reach the largest part of free wall in the room. I need to put him in a vulnerable position, perhaps my torture training will come in more handy than I thought it would. 'Spread your legs.' He obediently did as I asked, but I was sincerely wondering how long he was going to be able to do so. As soon as he stood there, I grabbed both his hands and pinned them just above his head. His head was turned to the side so he could still catch a glimpse of me. _Another approach to this, was to submit Hisoka to pleasure. _I pressed my body against him, and remembered that by the way he'd touched me, he'd been able to render me unable to do anything else, and had submitted me. Can I get him that far? Up until now, his biggest turn on had been pain, hadn't it?

I raised my head and closed it in on his free ear; whispering like he always did with me,

'Tell me if it hurts too little.' I strengthened the arm that was holding his wrists, and trailed my free hand down the side of his body, just barely scratching his skin open with it. When his head turned up a little and let a small moan exit his throat, I rested the hand on his hip and strengthened the hand there as well, grabbing hold of his flesh while I tried to find out if he enjoyed to be bit as well.

I bit slightly through the flesh on the back of his shoulder near his neck, and his back arched for as far as it could with me there. I opted to push him closer to the wall, knocking some breath out of him. All I could do was repeat or interpret what he'd already shown me, but he wasn't protesting.

With the air knocked out of him, I continued biting him, and alternated it with trailing my tongue along his neck. With these high heels I now stood larger than him, and I had to arch my neck more than I could with this collar on. Still, I realized it was the first real taste I had gotten of his skin; up until now it had mainly just been Hisoka touching me, with the roles reversed it felt like an entirely different situation.

To gain better access to the skin on his neck, I pulled his hair to the side forcefully with the hand formerly on his hip and his wrists were starting to protest.

'If you want me to use more force, you can just say so.' I slightly dug my nails into the flesh around his wrists and he let out another moan. I licked from his shoulder up his neck, all the way to his cheekbone, close to his ear. 'Or should I insert some pins so you can't use your voice anymore?' He didn't respond immediately, so I decided to continue with something else. 'You will keep your hands in that exact same spot, unless you want them pinned and paralyzed onto their current spot.' I released the pressure of my body against him, and scratched my nails down his back, all the way over his ass. I squeezed his cheeks slightly before placing myself a bit more to the side to look Hisoka in the eyes. I raised the hand on that side to his face, and grabbed him firmly by the chin, forcing him to look at me. Up until now he'd been obedient in keeping his hands in one place, but I could see them twitch, and I was curious as to what he would do with the next move.

'You know what comes next, don't you?' I let my other hand slide lower over his ass and let one finger slip in between them, pressing at his entrance.

'… …' he breathed heavily, and I could see a slight hesitation in his submissive position, but he wouldn't show me fully. _He will not admit to his place even though he's in it. _His pride seems to be the reason for it.

'Well then,' I pressed the finger in, and was surprised at how easy it went in comparison to me. Then I realized, 'Ah, seems this is not your first time.' He kept looking straight into my eyes and I sensed he wanted to retort, but as he wanted to do that, I inserted another finger and started feeling around in there. Both his arms were twitching in wanting to do something, but I believe I had intimidated him well enough that he stayed in one place. So I continued searching around with my fingers. When he'd done this to me, there seemed to be one specific place that seemed to stimulate more than others. Where-

_'Aaahh~' _he almost broke free from the grip on his face.

'Considering your previous reactions to me, I believe this hasn't been touched in a while, has it?' I stroke by it again with both fingers, alternating in speed and pressure, and Hisoka's entire body started to tremble; seemed that he didn't want to stand up anymore. If I would do this correctly, then I wouldn't let him change position. However, if I wanted to enter him, I needed more stimulation than his voice - although it seemed to be working somewhat. I started to deliberate on this while continuing inside of Hisoka. Ultimately I thought of the simplest way to resolve this, and I removed my fingers from him. I didn't give him an order, all I did was react physically and spread his hands away from the wall again, pulling him away from it, and turning him around, pushing him down on his knees.

'Turn me on.' I commanded with my strengthened fingers on the side of his face.

'You sure you haven't done this before?' I inclined my head in question when he said that. It was true that this demeanor was nothing new to me. I was used to treating captives this way, the only difference was that the intention then was extracting information, now the goals are purely sexual.

'You're easy, you like pain.' I stated, pressing my hand closer against his face. He grinned up at me from his low position. He looked like he was enjoying himself, but he might as well be scheming something, so I kept close watch on him as he zipped my pants away and pulled it to my ankles. I lifted my feet one after the other to step out of it, and Hisoka threw it into a random corner. I could see the look on his face when he looked straight at my crotch, and started to trail his hands all the way from the ankles of the boots, until he reached flesh. His tongue flicked out on the inside of my thigh and started with sucking on it before biting softly into it. He held my hips in one place with his hands, trailing the bites higher and higher. His hands were lightly massaging the flesh on my hips and waist before he reached high enough to lay his mouth over my crotch. He moaned over it when his lips connected with the cloth and I felt the vibration all the way through it. He decided to work that way before grabbing the zipper between his teeth and looking up at me, asking for permission. I nodded lightly, and he chuckled as he slowly released me from the restricting leather. It was double pleasure as I did not like the feel of this cloth. So I gasped when my flesh was finally laying bare again.

'Hand or mouth?' He looked up to ask.

'Mouth.' I responded without thinking about it. Hand I could do myself, I much rather have him use his long tongue to work.

'Just as master commands.' I lay my hands on his shoulders and could feel his hot breath on me before he let his tongue trail from the base all around until he reached the underside of the tip and I gasped once more. _I am back into my other instinct again, good. _

He played with his tongue around it for a while, just to elicit sounds from my throat. As he was about to lay his mouth around me completely he shifted his knees slightly and slid his hands further around my ass and squeezed the flesh, slightly parting it while his mouth moved over my growing erection. But he never closed his lips around me. He stopped as soon as I winced from him pulling my cheeks apart. I would never have reacted to that normally, but I had changed instincts and I now felt the remnants of pain that toy had left me. Unfortunately, Hisoka had noticed and he retreated his mouth, chuckling as he looked back up at me. _I have just lost ground, I need to reclaim it. _

'It seems you got curious, didn't you?' I grabbed hold of his hair, pulled it back and bent down to whisper to him in his face.

'That is not your concern at this point.' he never looked away from me. He had won a small battle, and he was pleased. For a second I deliberated if I was hard enough to enter him, and decided that it was now or never either way. I stepped aside and threw his head to the ground, his nails scratching over the flesh of my leg a bit as he went down. I walked around behind him and sat down on my knees, Hisoka's muscled ass staring up at me. I heard him laugh,

'You're not hard enough to do that.' I begged to differ though, and lay one hand on his hip, strengthened it again and made sure it latched on to his flesh good. When having done that, I started touching myself the way I'd done before with the redhead's stimulation. It didn't take me all that much work to get myself where I needed to be, and Hisoka lifted himself up onto his hands when he heard the familiar sounds. By the time he did that though, I was already hard enough, and I used both my hands to push him back to the ground. I licked three of my fingers wet, and entered him without warning. I stretched him a bit, but didn't take a lot of time. Although I didn't want to admit it, _my body wanted to be pleased by Hisoka's. _So after just a couple of seconds, I removed my fingers, and pressed my tip at his entrance. By now, it was pulsing slightly, and that feeling invited me in.

I grabbed his hips tightly and pressed myself into the man slowly. I can't say that I was prepared for the coming feeling, and I groaned almost as hard as Hisoka did. My arms trembled lightly at the warm, wet feeling surrounding me. _With all that I'm not embarrassed for nudity or even sexual actions, for a moment I felt like an overexcited virgin._

It took me a while before I was able to move again. I retreated and pushed myself further in again. I had to do that a couple of times before it reached my brains that this was a good feeling and increasing the pace would make it feel even better. _This is so different than previous times, I can't even fathom this. _Now and again I had to slow down again because the slapping sound against Hisoka and the sounds he was making as his fingers were involuntarily clawing the ground were too much on top of everything else. I felt the rest of my body slowly becoming numb and I started to see in tunnel vision because of lack of air.

Hisoka finally opted to raise one hand up to help himself as I kept pounding into him. His entrance betrayed to me that he was close, and the contracting feeling around me was the last thing I could take. My claws nearly ripped the flesh off his hips when I hitched in my movements, and bent over him when the muscles in my lower abdomen contracted to seemingly squeeze out all that I had inside of me in bursts. My voice had been reduced to single, high pitched noises. My hair fell almost completely loose over Hisoka's back, and I could faintly recall the sound of his voice as the contractions around me intensified and helped me ride it out as he came all over the floor.

I breathed heavily as I let my upper body lean on top of the redhead's. My knees were about to buckle and so did Hisoka's. When I removed myself, he lowered himself onto the ground completely, and I fell over him with an "oomph" from the man beneath me. My head had fallen in the crook of his neck, and I had my legs spread next to his. I noticed my arms laying over his when he moved them to a more comfortable position, and spoke up.

'You're heavier than you look.'

'You shouldn't complain, you're strong enough.' I didn't feel like standing up just yet. He chuckled at hearing my muffled voice. I lay my head to the side after that, and flipped the loose hairs to one side so I could actually see.

'Can I give you one tip though?'

'… …' He had seemed to have enjoyed it, so I wondered what he wanted to say.

'Toys need lube.' I could feel his grin all the way through the muscles in his neck. 'Do I have permission from the master to stand up again?'

'Lift me up as well.' He turned his head a bit more to see if he'd heard correctly. I hadn't understood where that had come from either, and I sighed to myself before lifting myself up with my hands first, then to my knees, and ultimately up to my high heels again. I readjusted the pins in my hair to lift it away from my face as Hisoka was standing up to his feet as well. From the look of white spots on the carpeted floor, he had indeed enjoyed it. He stood with his back towards me.

'I suggest taking a break before we go on to the toys.'

'Agreed.' He turned his shoulders slightly so he could incline his head and grin back at me. All the while creating even more of a mess on the floor with my cum slowly dripping out of him. He still had his little victory in mind and it had probably been one of the things that had sent him into ecstasy. I would give him the pleasure of that one victory if he would be easier to handle from here on out. 'I will take a shower now.' I undid the laces on my collar and corset and pulled them off me, continuing with unzipping the thong completely, and the back of the boots as well. All the while, being gazed upon by the only other person in the room.

'Can I join you?'

'As long as you will not touch me.' I stepped out of the boots and walked into the bathroom. I heard Hisoka's pleased groan behind me just before he joined me anyway. _Perhaps six hours is a bit too long. _But I will never stop in the middle of training, I can last longer than this.

* * *

_A/N_

_Aaaaahhhh I am a sucker for men in leather I can't help it xD  
If you wanna see exactly what I meant, it's on my dA (search deviantart for "Midnight Queen Illumi" kukuku_) (/Shameless self promotion)  
_I opted to put him in white first, but when I saw the result in my drawing, I was stuck somewhere in between either too evil or too feminine... I REALLY TRIED 'COS I LOVE WHITE LEATHER. Oh well._

_I just love that the first commenter on my dA thinks he's a woman.  
HAHAHAHAHA  
I love sexually confusing people. It's sort of my hobby_.

_Either way, next chapter plot plot plot_

___(I mayhaps feel slightly evil for still not writing Hisoka entering Illumi, and I'm not sorry at all muahaha)_


	8. Day 5,5

Experimenting with the toys had been… highly amusing for Hisoka when we started. It didn't take long to find out what and how everything worked; most of them were a lot alike. If I would be confronted with toys in three days from now, I knew what to do with them. Hisoka had still insisted that I would experience more than just the anal beads that I'd tried earlier, but I had refused that offer.

_'This is because you believe you can get my permission to enter me if I get excited enough.' _

_'Ah, I'm such an open book.' _

_'Besides, I know how they work now, so I won't need your presence for this.' _

_'You're such a cruel mistress.' _

After all of the explanations, I had gotten to use them on Hisoka. The results had surprised me. Although this morning had been good because of the new experience, some of those toys had seemed to have a strong effect on the redhead. I don't quite understand why he opts not to use them when they seemed so pleasurable. He had somewhat accepted the situation, up until the point that he'd lay down in frustration and begged me to stop with the look in his eyes. It had been quite an appealing look. And I'd decided that I wanted to see that look while entering him. I had been ready to do that immediately again, but Hisoka had left even before the six hours had been up. I told him that tomorrow would be four hours then, and he'd plainly agreed to that. I wanted to ask him what was in store for tomorrow, but he disappeared before I had the chance. He'd been highly excited seeing me in leather, but it seems simply submitting was too much for him. He'd been right then, the right outfit seemed to be an effective first step to domination.

After finding that out, I had gotten through some more trouble to find out about my client's human toys. If his preferences were like Hisoka's then I would have nothing to think about, but I needed more information. _What kind of outfit could I use on him? Did his trophees make use of toys? What was the time limit I would have to go over to impress him enough to – like people say – pluck him dry?_ I have to practice to last more than one time, but I don't know if Hisoka will be able to keep himself submitted for longer than that. For the sake of my job, I could give him permission on the last day. It most probably will result in him not being able to control himself anymore, so it should work out then.

I put some more of my attention to my surroundings when I caught the glimpse of someone following me. For the sake of quickly drawing out the strange nen presence I had felt yesterday, I started walking the street in public with one of the outfits Hisoka had left in my room each time he came over. I had no desire to draw it out, and wanted to deal with the trail. It could also be meant for Hisoka, but at the moment it seemed that wasn't the case.

_However… _I stopped before crossing the street. This was a different presence. It was peculiar for someone to have a trail on me either way, usually they don't last long enough. Someone wanted to take revenge? That wouldn't be the first time, but this one took his time, and I had had enough of that.

'If you want to fight me, I will be leaving for an empty street now.' I called out in front of me while crossing the street and taking a sharp corner left. I felt a slight agitation in the presence after that, and increased my pace a bit before I shadow stepped away into an empty alley. I stood there waiting for the presence to appear, but it took him a couple of seconds before having found me again. _Not even a hint of a threat. _I felt disappointed. However, I was surprised when my trail appeared in front of me, and immediately wanted to punch me in the face. I moved my head an inch to the left and avoided it, grabbing the offending fist with my left hand and effortlessly swinging him back down to the ground. I looked down on an angry looking Gon. _This was definitely not the presence I felt yesterday. _

'What is it this time? Aren't you interfering enough?' He wasn't in his right mind that he wanted to have a one on one fight. Not by a long shot did he have the abilities to take me on. 'If this is about Killua again, he's just on a mission, I haven't taken him anywhere.' I spread my arms in the offering of my answer,

'I think he's more concerned about the absence of yet another friend.'

'Ah, and which one would that be?' I caught an increase in tension with the boy in front of me when Hisoka appeared behind me. 'Can you stop trailing me through the day, by the way, I'm trying to find someone, and I won't be able to do that with your killing intent breathing down my neck.' I didn't look around at him.

'So very sorry darling.' He stepped forward until I could feel his body against mine, and he put his head next to mine to kiss my cheek. As taught, I closed my eyes a little and inclined my head towards him. Answering to the touch of his hand sneaking around my waist and landing on my stomach by lightly touching it before he stepped away to stand beside me. 'I do believe the presence you've felt belongs to the blonde, and he's not trailing either of us.'

'Ah, now that you mention it, it was the Kurta, wasn't it. Well that's a relief, I won't have to worry about that anymore. But I would appreciate it if you would stay away from now on.' When I extended my hand towards Gon, he jumped away. The boy is fairly straightforward in his actions, so if he backed away he understood he _needed_ to back away. 'I would still appreciate you not making it impossible for me to do my job Hisoka, I have other things to do outside of our appointments.'

'Oh, don't be so cruel Illumi-kun, even Gon looks so happy to see us together.' The intensity of Hisoka's intent at that point drove the boy away in an instant. _He had become faster, hadn't he? Has Killua started teaching him? That is a big no-no. _Hisoka started diverting my attention again soon enough.

'Why are you licking my ear? The next lesson doesn't start until 17 hours from now. Is your sexual attraction to me reaching new peaks?' He chuckled softly into my ear, but didn't give an answer. 'If your plan is to catch me off-guard and dominate me here, then you're wasting your time. I'm about to check if Killua's target has been dealt with and my instincts are nowhere near any kind of sexual stimulation.' I raised my arm to create some distance in between us and walked off. It wasn't until I'd reached the end of the alley that Hisoka responded.

'Do you want me to spare you the effort of finding out about your client's preferences?' I stopped but didn't turn around.

'I hardly have trouble gathering information, why would you try to gain sexual favors with that?' Is there any part of my life he isn't interfering with by now? He's going through great lengths for just playing with my body.

'Because I have first-hand experience for you.' I turned my head when I heard his movement and saw him holding a disk. It would save me some time, however, Hisoka's motivations to do all of this eluded me, and I wanted to refrain from indebting myself in any way for this.

'How long have you had this?' I saw a sparkle appear in his eyes. 'Do you film all of your sexual experiences?'

'Curious?'

'Not by a long shot. I don't trust your motivations.'

'You rather find out on the night itself?'

'Isn't that what you've been preparing me for?'

'Touché.' I looked at him a couple more seconds, inclining my body as well. _He should know better than to be able to lure me with something like this, what is his true intention?_ Wait,

'Ah, you have information on Killua? That's what this is about?' I turned around towards him a bit more. 'That is the only thing you could get my attention with and you know this. You also know that if you have permanently harmed him that I will kill you right now.' With my hands still beside my body but ready to throw pins, I cocked my head, not breaking eye contact.

'Hmhm, you know I would never do that.' He sounded amused.

'Is what you've done to Killua related to the reason Gon was trying to attack me? If so then I don't appreciate you giving me extra work I'm not paid for.'

'I was trying to prevent him from reaching you, but… corr~ect.'

'Liar, you wouldn't have a problem stopping Gon in the time he'd been following me.'

'Correct again.'

'Instead of making me guess you could save me the time and tell me what you're planning.'

'What would be the fun of that?' He twirled the disc on the tip of his nail before making it disappear.

'My profession is not about fun. What have you done to Killua?' By now I'd instigated a killing aura, but Hisoka only seemed to enjoy it.

'There are three ways to find out.' He lay one hand on his hip, inclining it, and lifted his other hand to mark off my possibilities – although I already knew what they were. I closed my eyes and sighed when he started, _this man loves to interfere, _'One, you could give in and do as I ask to get the information.' there appeared a disc in between his first and second finger, 'However, I am fairly certain that is not going to happen. Then there's option number two: beating me and making me tell you about the information. You know it would most probably be the quickest way but you also know that I wouldn't give the information even if you'd beat me.' A second disc appeared next to the first, and then a third one. 'Or thirdly, you go check on Killua like you planned to do and decide what to do after that. You seem to already realize he's back with Gon, but if he's back then you also know they have relocated already.'

'You're leaving out the most probable possibility of that disc either not having anything to do with my brother and this is all just to distract me for some kind of incomprehensible reason; or considering Gon's reaction, you left a disk or message with him as well, and you possibly have possession of Killua. If that's the case, then the only reason he followed me was because I laid myself open for trail and he knew I would lead him to you.' He licked his lips, he loves to play games like this. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head at this. 'Either way there's nothing in it for you, because you know you would have no chance sticking your nen to me for personal purposes because alerting me automatically makes me activate gyo. What is your motivation to this action?' Looking back at him, I could still see no definite clue as to what had driven him. Is it all just to play the game? He shuffled the three discs in between his fingers and kept looking at me expectingly. _But what does he expect? _I can't deduct from his clues what my best course of action is, so the fastest way to deal with this is just to do what I originally intended to do.

'Please keep yourself occupied with something else until our next appointment, I'm going to work.' Ultimately I shadow stepped away and went for my room first for a change of clothes before going off to check the status of Killua's target. _If he's done his work, then it's a good first step back into the business, and father has given him a good nudge._

* * *

_'Thank you for keeping Illumi away from me.'_

_'Not a problem. You seem to worry your friends an awful lot though.' _

_'Can I have the information now?' _

_'Most certainly. It's getting harder to obtain though, do you have some kind of proof of having made progress on my request?' _

_'I will meet you in the usual place, I will watch the disk there, and you will get your proof. I can hardly believe it's difficult to obtain for you, seeing as you work with him. And I would still like to know why you don't do this yourself, you have the connections for it.' _

_'Oh my, what an accusation. Whatever makes you think I work with him.' _

_'Well, it doesn't really matter, up until now you've delivered and I'm keeping an eye on your movements.'_

_'Hope you enjoy the sights.'  
_

_'I _would_ appreciate it if you wouldn't leave fake messages with either Gon or Killua anymore as well. I can't have them near this job.' _

_'But it makes the game soo~ much more interesting.' _

_'I don't think you understand, I would much appreciate it if you kept away from them.' _

_'My my, your intent is as strong as ever. Alright, I will keep my hands off of them.'_

_'I know you won't, but I will see you tonight.'_

As soon as he disappeared, I put the real disc away again. I love these kinds of tangled webs, and I love it even more that my dear Illumi-kun seems to be tangled up in it. _Oh how I will make you squirm beneath me when all of this is over. _

* * *

Hisoka had either underestimated me again or – more probably – had wanted me to find out. That Kurapika's nen had been well hidden, but his scent had lingered. It is all connected, I just have to find out how.

I had gone to the target's house without hesitation though, finding out Hisoka's schemes are of lower priority. Once arrived at the building, it hadn't taken me long to find out that Killua had done his job well. The body lay beautifully heartless underneath the sheets in his bed. Checking a bit more, I could see that the amount of blood involved had become less from the last time he'd done this. I felt a bit proud at his progress.

To be completely sure about the situation, I had thoroughly checked the building for any traces of abnormalities concerning either Hisoka or Killua, but there was nothing to be found. So whatever Hisoka had on that disk had nothing to do with this target. For as far as I could make out, Killua had simply made his kill and gone away like he'd been told to. Now all that had remained was trying to locate him in the city to see if he was still alive and report back to father. Locating him had become more difficult recently, but my little brother still liked to overestimate himself, even in my vicinity.

I had gone back to the room from where they'd monitored me and Hisoka, and even though they weren't there anymore, I could feel they'd rushed out; this was sloppy work and unbefitting of a Zoldyck. I sighed in disappointment after having seen his kill.

'It seems you're still reluctant when not under control.'

At the least with a trail like this, it would be easy to find them again. I stroke my fingers along the monitoring equipment when I saw it even still contained the footage they had gathered on us. I do believe Hisoka had said that "they would probably regret it if they were going to watch that." Though I could understand that the idea of me and Hisoka together terrified them – one of the reasons I had played along with Hisoka earlier – I did not quite understand why footage like this would make them feel regret. Surely Killua had been trained thoroughly to withstand worse images than this. _I should destroy this though, and any copies they might have of it. I can't have any footage of me freely roaming the world. _I strengthened my fingers and slashed the footage and apparatus beyond recognition before taking the pieces with me to burn.

'Alright, now where have you gone to… … Ah, there you are.' I sensed around for a second before I noticed a small trace of presence and followed it outside. It didn't seem to be a false trail, and it got slightly stronger over distance. Mainly Gon's though. As soon as it got strong enough, I activated my en and searched the area before pinpointing the hotel and room where they were most probably staying at.

'Right there.' I made sure to be thoroughly undetectable before approaching the place. There was no mistaking it, they were not there now, but this is where they were staying. Killua's disgruntled presence was still strong and so was Gon's straightforward one. They must've thought themselves safe when having reached this place. This is no way to lead his life as an assassin, but at the very least he has killed again and improved.

At the moment I had confirmed both target and location, I took some distance from the room and called father to relay the good news.

_'Illumi, how did Killua's assignment go?' _

'He did excellently. The target has been disposed of, and there's no trace of him left there that can be followed. He is still alive, and doesn't seem to be injured in any way.'

_'As expected. Good job to you as well. I will see you in four days.' _

'Thank you father.' We broke off after that. Though it had been a small target, Killua's disgust to doing this seemed to have declined. I can manipulate him into doing it, but he has always exerted a certain resistance to it. Right now that seemed to-

I picked up my phone when it vibrated and saw the name of the one calling me. I wanted to decline the call, but also knew that it would be impossible to make him stop calling. And I can't turn off the phone either.

I opted to search around for his presence first, but he seemed to be out of my reach. _Of course he would be, he knows how far my en goes. _I sighed when I picked up.

_'You were worried, how cute.' _

'Being worried has nothing to do with it. Killua is going to be a successor but he still needs training. I need to make sure he survives until he's strong enough.'

_'You're not worried of what would be done to you if you'd fail protecting him?' _

'Nothing would happen to me, the one responsible for hurting Killua would be punished. What kind of reason would there be for punishing me?' There would be two less Zoldyck, that is hardly what we strive for.

_'That is completely true.' _

'Why have you called me? I have better things to do with my time.'

_'How do you feel about another practice date?' _

'I hardly see the point in it, I don't need to be told the same thing twice. However, I am available for tomorrow's lesson in four hours.' I didn't really care when that would happen, so I offered this option for discussion. At the time I was talking though, I felt his presence enter the field of my en and I hung up, turning myself around. 'You have a very bad sense of time if you believe four hours have already passed.'

'Oh my, sarcasm, I'm in trouble.' He stopped approaching me when he was at a six feet distance and crossed his arms, looking at me leisurely. 'It wasn't hard to guess where you would show up.'

'I am hardly surprised anymore about where you show up. Your fascination with me seems to reach new limits every time you're allowed to touch my body. I am starting to get worried about shaking you off after these lessons.'

'You put your hair up.' Hisoka referred to the binding back of my long hair for convenience.

'I don't see how this is relevant to this conversation.' I pulled the band out when he pointed it out. I prefer it loose, but it had indeed come in handy to have it tied back now and again.

'You don't see what this means?' He pointed a finger at me and twirled it slightly. A sign that he was highly amused.

'If you're referring to me having any kind of attachment to you now because I haven't pulled my hair back before you pointed it out, then you are mistaken.'

'Ooh~ then why haven't you done so before?' His finger stopped twirling and retracted to his loosely formed fist.

'It is not necessary and even loose my hair does not interfere with the work I do. However, it can feel convenient. … … ah…' I saw by the look in his eyes that he'd drawn this answer out. Although it hadn't seemed like an important topic, it apparently meant that I had done something on feeling, and it was Hisoka's intention on hearing me admit that. 'It seems I slipped up.' I couldn't care about it though.

'… Can I convince you to show me your perfect date-form here?' He asked while stepping towards me.

'You just want to touch me, and that will be in either four or twelve hours.' He stopped at three feet, putting a hand leisurely on his hip.

'Oh, but it seems you want to have bite marks right now.'

'That's nonsense, I don't give any signals when I'm working. And certainly not when it is not needed.'

'You're not working.'

'I will be in sixty seconds.'

'In those sixty seconds, am I allowed to point out the signals?'

'Do what you want, fifty seconds.' I threw my hair back with one movement of my head and let him talk. I didn't care what he was going to say if I would be let go of his attention at a set amount of time.

'When I mentioned your hair you seemed surprised that you'd done it and threw it loose immediately, indicating that you hadn't meant for me to see it, and you are never unaware of your body. Just now you threw it backwards because subconsciously the thought of having done it because of my influence makes you uncomfortable; normally you don't care where it is hanging. This afternoon you wore one of the outfits I had bought even though you have your own that are more fit for what you did – they leave more room for weapons. Even though I know you're ingenious in hiding them it was the less practical choice. On top of those little things, your body became less tense when I entered your en meaning you are more comfortable around me now than you were when the lessons started – even though barely noticeable. Apparently seeing me equals going into this sexual instinct of you now.' He stopped gesturing and talking right at the fifty second mark. I decided to leave it at this.

'I will see you in twelve hours.'

'Normally you never would have bothered saying that either. Are you sure it's a good idea going off to work in the state you're in right now?' I had already turned around when he continued.

'Your sixty seconds are up Hisoka, I suggest you leave the vicinity of my little brother's residence and himself as well.'

'You don't want to leave.' I sidestepped Hisoka's attempt at attaching his nen to me, but was shamefully caught off guard at the sixth feint he did with that, and he caught me by the arm. He pulled me close and decided to whisper with my face an inch away from his. 'Now you can't tell me that would've worked if you were still in your natural instinct.' I couldn't deny that fact, and at this point it became an actual problem. Of all people, this was one of the worst to lower my guard against. His eyes silently asked for permission to prove his point. But I had already drawn my needles the moment he got hold of my arm, and pointed them at his neck. I gave him a silent ultimatum back. _If you're wrong in your assumptions you won't be able to avoid my attack. _He licked his lips and seemed to be deciding on the move to make. Neither of us moved a muscle while this was going on, although our presences grew in intensity and I couldn't use that. It was when I started subduing this that he made his decision.

He let me go.

However, even though he did that, his eyes spelled victory. I knew why, but didn't dwell on it and left him alone on that roof. _My presence hadn't purely been killing intent. _As soon as Hisoka's body had made contact with mine, my instincts had started switching faster. It seems my body likes what the redhead's does. This could be dangerous.

Not just because I didn't have that instinct under control yet, but mostly because he seemed to have more knowledge of it than I did. _I need to work on controlling this instinct before Hisoka takes advantage of one of those moments to defeat me._

* * *

_A/N_

_Muehehe .5 days, oh what games you play.  
I don't think you're prepared for what I've got planned next._


	9. Day 6

Killua had contacted me that night – which was unusual in itself – and demanded for me to meet him. I had obliged and had been surprised that Gon hadn't accompanied him. In a narrow, dark side street, we had started our conversation.

_'Ah so glad I got to see you again, congratulations on your assignment!' _I had clapped my hands together as a sort of applaud.

_'Shut up, I'm not here about that.' _

_'You're not? But you did such a good job!' _He had become silent for a while and I'd sensed his fear loud and clear.

_'I don't want to see your face, but either you or Hisoka knows where Kurapika is, and we want you to give him the fuck back.' _

_'Hisoka left a message with you and Gon?' _He'd gritted his teeth. Not surprising, normally this would be a game I'd play with him.

_'Just tell me where the fuck he is!' _

_'Ah, sorry but I don't know. Hisoka's message was a fake.' _

_'A fake?! Like I'm gonna believe you on that!' _

_'Isn't it kind of useless for us to talk if you don't believe me?' _I'd seen the annoyance towards my lack of interest in the conversation.

_'Fine, then Hisoka knows more?' _He'd looked away and swallowed his pride.

_'I have sensed this Kurapika's presence on him, yes. But he's not trailing me. You're better off getting information from Hisoka.' _

_'Can't _you_ get it?' _He'd snapped at me.

_'Impossible.' _His aura had intensified with just that simple word. _'It seems whatever he's doing with Kurapika has a probable influence on me as well, so he's not talking.' _He wanted to scold me first, but then deliberated that there were better ways for information gathering. His face had turned bright red just before asking and his killing intent had seemed to wane for this,

_'Can't you just force him to tell you through some kind of… means.' _

_'Why should I torture Hisoka for you?' _

_'_Not _torture!' _

_'Then how do you mean?' _He'd dropped his head and some anger returned, his body had tensed up considerably just before he shouted in my face,

_'I don't know! _You _are his boyfriend, you must know of a way!' _

_'Ah.' _He had been seething with frustration of being forced to say it out loud. I could've denied it at this point, but chose to keep up appearances until my assignment would be over. _'I suppose I could. But there's no benefit in it for me, so I won't.' _I'd simply stated.

_'What do you mean there's nothing in it for you?! Don't you want to know what he's scheming that involves you?!' _

_'I do.' _Killua had seemed at a loss at that point and started shaking his head violently. _'However, I'm not forcing the information out of him, you know how useless that is with him.' _

_'You were raised in our family, even I know of several ways to get it out of him if I'd be able to capture him, you just don't want to hurt your fucking boyfriend.'_

_'Ah, but Hisoka seems to like pain a lot.' _After that point I had fallen silent for a second though. Of course Killua was correct. I had been able to submit Hisoka earlier, and in a very same way I could just force him to tell his schemes. Although I doubted that he would without breaking him. I could always capture Gon. However if I'd do any of these things, the lessons would be over and I'd have made him my enemy.

_'I don't want to hear about that!' _Killua had snapped again. _'You two can make ugly evil babies for all I care, tell me where Kurapika is.'_

_'I don't know.' _

_'Tell me!' _

_'You need to practice your interrogation some more, Kil.' _

_'Fine! I will get the information from Hisoka himself!' _

_'Impossible.' _

_'I'm not letting you stop me!' _

_'I'm not stopping you, I'm just telling you that your mission is impossible.' _

_'That's it, I've fucking had it! You have fun with your little games__, I'll get it from him somehow!' _Killua had left after that. Having Hisoka as my enemy would be highly inconvenient, I was not about to do this for something that may or may not be dangerous for-

At that point I stopped for a second. Normally I still wouldn't make an enemy out of Hisoka, but I would certainly not stay around him either. I would take my distance and analyze him from afar. Why hadn't I done that yet? These lessons aren't so crucial that I should risk something like that, why was I?

I filtered all the words Hisoka and Killua had said through my mind, but soon decided there was no real need for this and should go back to work. I would find out Hisoka's intentions soon enough.

* * *

'You could've told me you relocated.'

'I didn't think you'd have trouble finding me.'

'My my, you're starting to get vicious.' I knew that even though I had relocated within the same hotel, Hisoka would have trouble finding me because I was hiding my presence, but I hadn't cared much. I preferred not to stay in one place for very long.

'I am hardly any different than I normally am. What are the plans for today?' For a change I hadn't bothered getting myself fully armed after my shower and walked around Hisoka to close the window behind him. I decided not to tell him about the meeting with Killua, I had a hunch he would get some kind of information out of it that would benefit him. Hisoka seemed to be pleased by my appearance though, with water still lightly dripping from my hair, and just a casual pants on my hips. He most probably felt this was one of those things I unconsciously did because of him. The only thing I had asked myself was if I would've walked around like this with him before these lessons had started…

'Remember my words on your first day lessons?' I searched my memory for a second before answering, lightly raising a finger.

'Ah, you want to work on my facial expressions? I will get dressed then.' I walked away from him towards the closet, but he stopped me with his words,

'No need to get dressed.' The sound of his movement made me turn around, and I saw him twirling around a different disc from yesterday in his hands.

'What is on there?'

'Our dear stalkers' collection of footage.' I turned to him completely.

'You copied that before I destroyed it?'

'Naturally.'

'You're going to use it after these lessons to satisfy your sexual desire towards me.'

'A~ll the time.' He stopped twirling it and threw it towards me. _He probably has copies if he's so sure about handing it over to me. _

'I don't really understand how images of sex are going to help me create the facial expressions I need for when in public.'

'You want to try a different method first then?'

'What did you have in mind?' I raised my hands in question. What appeared on his face had not been a grin, that was a smirk. He had me tied up in lessons again, so he was probably happy with the little control he had re-found over me. He walked towards me and got the disc back from me again, throwing it away behind him on the ground. He was trying to make me back off by closing in our proximity so much that our bodies were already touching. I had my fingers ready on some pins as I felt his eagerness all too much. 'Talking would much help clear this up.' I stated.

'I need you to take notice of your expressions when I touch you. Tip number one is, never have your eyes open completely. You can keep part of this look because he liked your stoic voice, but not everyone likes it as much as I do.' "Leave something for him to crack." That's what he'd said earlier in these lessons. 'If he gives you a look like this, he's waiting for a respond expression from your side. Close your eyes halfway.' I did as asked and Hisoka took a small step back to get a better look. He raised a hand to his chin to judge the look. 'Keep looking directly at me, keep eye contact, and open it just a bit more… thank you, _yes, _this is good.' It felt rather uncomfortable, I need to practice a bit more on keeping this look. 'You now have the look of someone who's confident about their appearance.'

'Why wouldn't I be.' Hisoka was slightly taken aback by those words, and so was I. _When had I gotten a sense of what was found to be appealing?_ _Was I basing this on the man in front of me?_ I hadn't been touched by him yet, I shouldn't be in my sexual instinct just because of his presence…But I never broke my expression,

'Well that's completely true of course. Just make sure you're not always standing up so neatly, and keep your body inclined slightly, never fully face him, the ¾ of your body is magnificent.' I thought back on the postures that I'd been forced into with the leather outfit and did as he told. 'And if your hair falls over your shoulder – even when you have it up – close your eyes while flipping it back, like you so casually did yesterday…' I became more cautious when I heard the change of tone.

'How do I return the looks you're constantly giving me?' Therein lay the challenge, it seemed. Hisoka seemed to be thinking it over, but after a couple moments he just stepped towards me and held my chin up in his hands.

'You have a very hypnotic gaze.' He must've let it slip by accident, because he didn't elaborate on it any more than that and the glimmer in his eyes changed when he got back on topic. _Of course I have a hypnotic gaze, I would be ashamed if I wouldn't have that by now. _'Now here comes the real challenge, you have to smile.'

'Smile.' I stated rather matter-of-factly.

'When he gives you an expectant look like this,' he pointed at his own expression, '…and he's looking directly at you, you have to upturn your lips slightly in acknowledgement of his attention.'

'A guarantee for him that I find him sexual attractive?'

'Basically.' Hisoka let go of my chin. 'I suppose I can't ask you to think of some happ—'

'What made you think this would be a challenge for me, I am used to doing this when formal.' I cut him off after I'd turned the corners of my mouth slightly upward. I have been to formal events before, a smile now and again to keep up appearances was not a big deal for me. I'm sure Hisoka has seen this expression before as well, but his reaction indicated otherwise. His aura changed abruptly… _he wants to break me. _

He's giving me the same look he gives Gon when satisfied with his progress. He seems completely petrified with desire by the way I look at him.

'Ah, I've done it right?' I responded innocently, I could clearly see the effect this had on the redhead. Perhaps like this I could gain some ground again. 'But my tone needed work as well, didn't it? Only slightly? How should I do that?' Hisoka was too full of lust, he couldn't utter another word. He was doing everything he could not to assault me because of the order I'd given him._ If I change my voice now, he will most definitely break that focus._ I took hold of the pins again when I lowered my volume a little and started to imitate Hisoka's way of speech; with drawn out words from the back of my throat, but only a little intonation to keep a bit of stoic like he'd instructed. I can take instructions well, I can mimic excellently, I didn't understand why he thought this would be a challenge for me.

'I don't think this lesson is needed all that much, we don't need to work four—' Less than a second later, my pins were at his throat before he could touch my body. It wasn't this, but what I did after that frightened me. Normally I would just have gone back to my normal face and demeanor – keeping the jester at a safe distance and keeping my wits about. But for an inexplicable reason I taunted him again… I cocked my head slowly and turned the angle downwards slightly – I was doing the lesson excellently, but _this wasn't me. _'It seems these five minutes were more than enough.' Hisoka didn't move, his breathing increased, and I could hear the excitement beating his heart out of his chest. _He's going to devour me whole._

_'Aah..!' _I exclaimed when I noticed he'd attached his nen to my groin and pulled on it slightly, giving him the opening he needed to dispose of the few pins I had on my body and rushing me against the low cabinet behind me. _What was happening? What had I just done? Had the jester gotten to me in some way? _When had I even gotten into my sexual instinct that I'd reacted to his nen so strongly? _His words yesterday couldn't have been right._

When my lower body connected with the cabinet, Hisoka wanted to press me further against the wall, bending my back unnaturally far until my head connected to it, and pinning my wrists down on the top of the cabinet. His mouth had hovered over mine for a short second and I'd felt that small laugh of victory just before he claimed territory over it. He snaked one leg in between mine and I grasped the edge of the cabinet with the tips of my fingers to prevent me from bending my back any further as Hisoka bit on my bottom lip to gain access inside. It didn't take him much effort… when I felt that pain and a slight trickle of blood together with his upper leg rubbing against me, his tongue immediately captured mine. _I put up no resistance that I remembered. _He was claiming territory, and my body liked it. My eyes had closed out of themselves, and my heartbeat had increased out of excitement, _I can't be like this in front of him. _My mind was all too aware of this, but my body didn't listen… those two disconnected the moment I felt his tongue swirl around mine and he broke contact to lick up the trickle of blood before continuing.

_It was that moment. _

My hand suddenly used force to break free from his grip and raised itself to the back of his head and I stroke my fingers up through his hair – trembling with excitement - before grabbing a hand of that red hair forcefully and pushed his head even closer against mine. I felt the vibration of his moan through my entire mouth and continued ravaging him until he let go of my other hand to do as I pleased and used it together with the other one to push him back an inch so I had room to jump up and wrap my legs around him, holding on to the sides of his head strongly as he stumbled a small step backwards; not giving his mouth any time to rest.

_That's it, I've lost. _

I moved my teeth to his ear and bit down hard on it when I felt his hands supporting me under my ass and squeezed the cheeks tightly and apart roughly. I moaned into his ear, and I felt him harden even more under that sound. He raised his head and lay his chin on my shoulder, letting me hear his ragged breaths while I mauled his ears, his neck, everywhere…

His nails broke through the cloth of my pants and the upper layers of my skin. I gasped, and Hisoka decided to find a clear piece of wall to push me against. He knocked the breath out of me, and used that moment to violently pull my lip again, biting and licking up the blood at the same time. He only let go for a second, his hands leaving me to pull down his own pants and underwear with a force. He looked directly at me when he'd done this and angled his hips so I could feel how excited he was,

_'Nngh…' _I felt it throughout my body and grasped my arms around his shoulders. Pleased with this reaction, he lifted me some more against the wall, my head landing next to his. He didn't feel like wasting any time, and used his hands and nails to just rip my pants to shreds so it would come off. I moaned loudly into his ear when I felt the scratches across my legs,

'_More…' _I whispered more to myself than to him, but it had effect on the both of us. He scratched his nails all the way up to my ass and parted the cheeks to insert a finger – holding onto my waist tightly. He seemed to have remembered my body's sweet spot and I threw my head back against the wall when he reached it, stroking over it and teasing me with it, making my already hard erection pulse in pleasure. _Don't stop_. I clawed into the flesh of his back,

_'_Get inside of me_… …' _I huffed out next to his ear. He removed his finger and repositioned himself immediately,

_'As the master wishes.' _It came out low and raspy, and I felt his tip at my entrance a second later. I lifted myself a little to find the right position before he gave me the time to impale myself onto him. I put my forehead against his and huffed with every inch that entered inside of me. I felt a deep groan coming through his throat and the sound was mesmerizing when it coincided with grazing that spot again. I let out a loud moan when I'd enveloped him completely and I took a second to regain my breath. _I needed it._

In that second, Hisoka pushed me properly back up against the wall and my erection slipped under his shirt, rubbing against his hard abs. I clawed my fingers outward over his shoulders before gripping back, pausing Hisoka for a second before he pulled his dick out slightly and slammed hard back into me. The high pitched noise that exited me wasn't mine, but it didn't matter anymore.

_'Harder.' _I heard myself say, and felt him laugh shortly before he obliged. Having him fill me up completely was so different than the feel of his fingers, I felt like I was being torn apart but at the same time I wanted him to rip me apart even further.

Hisoka's breaths became more ragged when his pace increased and he pounded me mercilessly into the wall while my cock was rubbed in between us. He tilted his head and bit down on my neck, sucking it, sending vibrations through it with his moans. _I couldn't hold out like this. This was too much. _I was so close already, and Hisoka seemed to notice, he chuckled against my now sweaty skin and slowed himself. I started grunting in frustration, wanting him to finish it off and release me. I pulled his shoulders forcibly and was about to give him the command when he increased his pace again and got out even louder sounds from my throat. His skin was starting to slip away beneath my fingers and my body started feeling desperate to hold onto this pleasure. _I don't feel pleasure outside of killing._

I pressed my face down onto his shoulder the best I could, and almost screamed when it became too unbearable to wait for him and let myself go. I got slammed into the wall harder and my head snapped back with that pain combining with my coming… my body went numb and I felt the strength in my legs waning as all that cum spurted out in shocks of pleasure. I breathed heavily with my head still against the wall, looking up a little with half lidded eyes.

But it didn't stop there, I didn't get the rest…

Hisoka still wasn't done…

He removed himself before repositioning me and lifting me towards the bed before throwing me violently down on it. I looked up the moment I could, and saw him taking off his shirt, throwing it away and knocking over a lamp in the corner with it. I saw him dripping with excitement, but was unable to move my body at the moment to help him with that. _Not that I had to._

He was on me the second all of his clothes were shaken off and straddled me in between his legs while hovering over me. He pushed me down by the shoulders and looked at me with an unmatched lust. He grabbed my hands a second later, and pressed them against his chest, rubbing them over his chest and nipples. I got the hint, and started playing with them in between my fingers. He let out a small moan, and I propped myself up slightly, bringing my mouth over one of them, licking it, biting it, eliciting sounds from this man on top of me that started to turn me on again. _Again… this quickly..?_

He stopped me when he'd had enough and rubbed his hands up my body, scratching me all the way down, making me arch my back to the feeling. _I wanted his mouth around me, I wanted him to do it again. _I tried to convey this message, but his hands all over me were making it impossible for me. When he noticed my ragged breaths meant that I wanted to say something, he stopped for a second, and hovered himself over me completely. He lowered his face close to mine and waited until I'd opened my eyes again, still panting slightly.

_'Say it.' _I took a couple of seconds to respond. After my coming, I'd regained some of my sensibility, but it was quickly leaving when I heard and felt that voice so close to me. I was urging myself not to lift my head to close that small distance and asked,

_'Suck me.' _

_'Gladly.' _He pressed down against me with the lower half of his body, and I craned my neck, pushing my head further into the mattress before he lifted again and trailed his tongue all the way down. He slid himself off me before spreading my legs violently. He took his time to close the last distance between his mouth and my again hardening member. _How was this happening..?_

_'Nngh.. aah~!' _It had left my mouth before I'd even noticed it when his tongue swirled around the tip and his hand gripped tightly around the base – my legs pressed against him with a force. He pumped slightly while his tongue worked its way expertly around my tip. He moaned over it and I could feel my chest being too small for my lungs. I looked down at it when I could bring myself to do it and noticed my hand clasping for the hair on the top of his bobbing head. My body squirmed underneath the warm, wet feeling around me. Similar, but different then when I'd entered him. _I could feel it, I could feel how much he wanted to do it just as much as I wanted it. _I was rock hard again…

But he didn't linger there for long…

He hovered back over me, already pressing his pulsing erection against my entrance, and lowered his face close to mine, whispering,

_'Oh how I wish I would've made footage of this._' I lifted and wrapped my legs around his waist tightly, and I breathed in and out heavily a couple of times, his words not really reaching me. I took advantage of the small opening his lips were giving me, and pressed my tongue in furiously, pressing his head down on mine with a hand on the back of his head, giving him no chance of escape. Almost directly after that he pressed himself inside of me again and the sound coming from my throat wanted to exit my mouth, but it was impossible and I gasped for the air inside of Hisoka's lungs. My free hand clasped tightly into the sheet when I felt I was still stretched and warm from a minute ago. I wanted to keep his head in one place, but when he moved back and forth slightly inside of me, the sensation became too much and I needed the air for the sounds my body wanted to make. I ripped his head away from mine. _I wanted him to devour me, I didn't care anymore, I wanted more…_

When I let go of his head, he lowered it and lay it in the nook of my neck when I arched it back. His pace was still slow, and his breath heavy against my skin. I wanted to feel that skin beneath my fingers, but I couldn't bring myself to lift my arms anymore. I was clawing my way through the sheets when he increased his speed, and I felt my cock rubbing in between us again. I could still feel the wetness of a couple of minutes ago on his abs and it were sensations like that that were sending me slowly towards the edge again. His flesh smacked against and inside of me mercilessly, and his breath was starting to become as ragged as mine. His breaths became shorter as his pace increased and the sounds exiting from him now were sent straight down to my lower body. He couldn't hold himself in anymore, he pressed his head down harder onto my chest, but even now slowed himself down to lift a hand to rub his fingers over my tip. He chuckled out of breath when he got a new sound out of me.

But he couldn't keep himself doing that. He was too close. He lifted his head and entire upper body a little so he could hover over my face to look at me. By his grin I could see what he was aiming at but I didn't care and gave him what he wanted.

He pounded into me hard and he got me writhing every which way to find some release again. I wanted to hold myself back until he'd come, but he didn't let me. His pace was merciless and even though he was losing himself in it, he kept himself in check until I felt my body tremble and the muscles in my lower body contract before I decided I never learned to hold myself back in the first place. I could feel his full attention on me as I felt the warm liquid shocking out of me once more. I clasped my eyes closed tightly when it happened and surrendered my body to the feeling. It was then that Hisoka finally pulled the brakes on himself and pounded into me like he wanted to. I was trying to keep myself from shifting away on the sheets under the force with my weakened body and felt him pulsing inside of me. I was finally able to lift one of my arms and grabbed a strong hold of the hair on the back of his head. When I pulled on it, I could feel his movements becoming as ragged as his breath and slowly but surely he was sent over the edge as well. He almost screamed out when he filled me with his cum in shocks. I closed my eyes when I noticed I liked that sound. He took a while to finish it out completely and let himself fall down on top of me, not removing himself yet.

He lay his head on my shoulder, slightly turned towards my face, and I stared up at the ceiling; my senses slowly returning and my mind reconnecting to my body. Hisoka's amusement was felt through the vibration of a silent laugh in his throat. I closed my eyes slowly when realization dawned on me. I had told him he wasn't allowed to enter me unless I gave him permission, _and I'd begged him. _What happened back there? Why had it suddenly been like this? Had he toyed with my mind?

No.

He wouldn't be able to plant something like this inside of me unless there'd been a spark to ignite. _My body has betrayed me. _

'You're welcome.' As soon as he lifted his lower body a little to remove himself, I could feel his cum slowly oozing out of me and onto the sheets. His words felt like those of my defeat, and I couldn't answer. I just lay there, slowly regaining my breath. Hisoka had no intention of stepping away from me, and I turned my head away from his. I saw his hand twitching before it lifted and closed in, raking his fingers lightly through the hair on the side of my face; feeling his breath against my neck. I closed my eyes to the touch. _Why_.

My body was exhausted from the unknown sensations. I had worked through the night again, but that never affected me. _This_ however, had wrecked my body somehow. It should be just simple, technical movements, this isn't even close to what I've been able to endure throughout my life, _how had this been so exhausting?_

The sensation of his hand stroking through my hair was mesmerizing and I felt my consciousness slipping away slowly. I willed it not to, being unconscious in Hisoka's presence was an unspeakable danger. But the light breathing of the heavy body on top of me, the calming heartbeat in my chest and the soft touch all slowly lulled me into sleep. _This isn't happening. _

* * *

_A/N_

_With special thanks to co-writers Simon Curtis, Muse and Nickelback.  
I KNOW SOME PEOPLE HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS DAY. You're welcome.  
_

_I'm writing ahead a little because classes will soon start up again, but I'm pacing the release of chapters to not have you wait weeks or a month for another chapter.  
_

_PS. _

_Next chapter may or may not include mention of cannibalism *GASP SHOCK WHEEZE* I thought I'd give you a fair warning seeing as this is not the Hannibal fandom. The act will not be described, but there will be mention of it.  
I am a strange person who gets excited by extreme fictional violence - including cannibalism . . If you are not this person, I'm writing it so you can pretend that it doesn't happen._

y'know  
I really am _sane_  
_*aggressively fails at convincing herself*  
_


	10. Day 7

_My body must have needed it for a long time._

_It was just because he'd started teaching me about sensations I'd been unfamiliar with all my life and my body didn't know how to cope. _

_I can't expect to master this feeling in just seven days to the point that I have complete control over it. _

_Hisoka knows me on some level, and must have played his cards so that this would be the only outcome._

_It wasn't a game that I could've picked up on because I'm too unfamiliar with it._

By now it was very early in the morning. I lay flat on the bed with the back of my hand over my eyes and had started to think of reasons why this had happened when I noticed I was still alive and had full control over my body. I heard sounds of someone walking around in my room, but knowing it was Hisoka because of his unhidden presence, I opted to ignore him. He didn't seem to be doing anything to approach me so it didn't matter.

I could feel he'd cleaned me up, but that didn't ease my mind in the slightest. This was a man that was scheming something involving me, someone whose life revolved about deceiving and getting what he wanted. Someone who would be a valuable asset to the family if he didn't lust after battle so much. _I had completely dropped every defense I'd ever built up in the presence of the person it would be most dangerous to, that shouldn't be possible. _Not after all that I've been trained for. I need to get back to my usual state, and _fast._

'What did you have in mind for today's lesson?' I spoke up. Of course Hisoka would see right through the monotone of my voice because none of my body supported this message. And sure, a second later I heard a chuckle emanating through the room. The source of the sound betrayed that he was standing on the opposite side of the bed, near the window.

'But I already have my reward.'

'You already had it before we started yesterday.' He was referring to the footage Gon and Killua had accumulated instead of a picture of me. I still refused to take my hand away from my eyes. I refused to acknowledge the situation even though it was weak of me. I needed to work today… I needed a job today so that I could refocus. However, if I'd call father for that, he would refuse to give me extra work a day before my assignment unless I could give him the reason. And if there's one person who knows when I'm lying…

'Touché. However, I _am_ sexually attracted to you, so of course I won't stop until my tutoring is over. Is there anything in particular you still want to learn?'

'You're the teacher.' He chuckled again, and I heard him stepping around the bed.

'I thought you most certainly would demand another domination lesson.'

'Domination is not a problem, I can put myself in a torture mindset.' His footsteps stopped right next to me and I got slightly anxious, but I still kept my eyes closed.

'Well it seemed that yesterday you enjoyed the other way around a lot more.' He picked up the hand not on my eyes and kissed it softly. He was toying with me. He knew what kind of effect all of this could or would have on me, and he enjoyed seeing me crippled like this.

'Just because I would enjoy it doesn't mean I need to do it that way with the client.' I was beyond the point of denying that I'd liked it, I'd come twice.

'Such a cruel life.' He lay my hand down again. 'But at least now you know what sexual attraction means, and you'll know how to use it.' I breathed in and out a good couple of times before removing my hand and opening my eyes to the ceiling. Only there wasn't a ceiling in my line of sight, Hisoka was hanging over me, with one of those lewd grins on his face. Even the dark of night couldn't stop that from showing.

'It could've also just been what you did to me, it doesn't need to have anything to do with your body.' He laughed again and walked away.

'What time do you want to meet again?'

'What kind of lesson do you have in mind?'

'What do you want to learn?' I hesitated for a second when I wanted to say it. The great deficiency for me now was indeed stamina, and perhaps sexual positions. The hesitation to answer really lasted less than a second, but I could sense that the redhead had picked up on it.

'I would say the most important thing now is sexual positions?'

'Oh my…' The amount of pleasure dripping from those two little words was overwhelming, and my chest clenched. I had just lost myself, would I be able to keep myself better in check next time? I had lost some trust in that. 'That will be an interesting lesson. How about at five this afternoon? You will have had the time to recover from your little shock by then.' My brow twitched lightly at hearing Hisoka say it out loud.

'What shock are you talking about?' I felt like I had to deny this thing to be able to get myself through the next lesson and towards my assignment. However, Hisoka wouldn't have it. He jumped straight on the bed, hovering over me on his hands and knees, crawling closer with his hands so that he eventually lay his lower body over mine again. There were sheets in between, but our bodies were still naked, and mine flinched at the memory of last night. He held himself up with his elbows, looking directly in my eyes.

'We may have to work on your stamina as well, you barely made it through half an hour.' He ground himself up against me, and could see the direct result of his actions in my expression. _I was still having expressions, I need to get control again. _'Would you like to get started right now?' He lowered his head even more so I could feel his warm breath on my face. 'Or would you like to keep it at five this afternoon.'

'Five is fine, I have something I need to do first.' I answered, holding back the sounds in my throat when he'd turned his head and started softly biting from my ear down to my neck again. _It's useless, as soon as he touches me…_

No.

I need to get myself together. I will not be defeated this easily. I will try to find out what Hisoka is scheming as soon as he's gone, and then I'll worry about later.

Wait, this was my room, he'd stayed here all this time? I'm guessing that was out of convenience.

_'Mmmm..~ _this body loves my touches it seems.' I'd felt the way he'd touched me had an effect on me, but I refused to acknowledge this as well. I need to focus, _focus. _

'You have good techniques, but I need to get to work now.' I pushed myself and Hisoka up. He landed on his knees on my legs and couldn't seem to stop staring, even when he let me get up.

'I would use the shower if I were you. I could only clean up so much while you were sleeping like a rose.'

'I had no intention of going anywhere else.' I was now slightly aware of my naked body, but stepped over that before retreating to the bathroom. The agreement was for five, I would learn positions, I would get a great deal of extra money from this assignment, and I could go on to my next job. I could stay away from Hisoka for as long as I wanted after all of this. I just needed to endure this last day of lessons. I refused to give up now, and it was stupid of me. I shouldn't drag this on. I should cut it short.

For the first time in my life, my pride was intervening, and I didn't like any of these thoughts or… emotions.

* * *

To shake myself free from the redhead, I had done something I hadn't done since the last time I'd been rattled by something – which had been a long, long time ago. Instead of asking for distraction or pushing myself back to my usual stoic self, I'd given myself the freedom to go wild with something I loved doing. I'd been told to do this any time I would have trouble keeping up normal appearances. Father hadn't exactly expected for that to happen very often, so I don't believe he thought about the consequences all that much.

_'Are you sure you haven't left any traces?' _Apparently news had reached him.

'Of course the scene is clean. I see Milluki's new toy is doing its job quite well.' I hadn't noticed anyone watching me during all of this, but apparently my brother had put an eye on me.

_'How many were it this time?'_

'Couldn't have been more than about twenty or thirty. Don't worry about it.' I lifted my free hand and licked away a remnant from the back of it. 'Even in that state I'm still a professional.'

_'I never thought this assignment would have such an effect on you, there won't be another one like this for you.' _

'Understandable. But don't worry, I've taken care of this.' I looked around the empty factory hall and checked for any traces again. No-one would ever know what had taken place here except our family. No-one who can use nen will want to go near here, and anyone who can't use it won't have a clue that anything happened at all.

_'You're still fit for the job?' _

'Father you're starting to insult me, I'm completely fine. I will take care of it tomorrow and move on to the next job.' I could understand him calling after having seen me do this, but this was starting to take up my time more than needed.

_'Then stay away from your teacher until the job is done. I take it you've acquired the necessary skills?' _He hasn't been monitoring me before? If he would've then I believe he'd have reacted differently to this.

'Naturally. I have one more lesson remaining for this afternoon.' I couldn't withhold information from father, he was too insistent for that.

_'Can you handle it? It will become hard to cover up another one of your outbursts so close to each other.' _I had to agree with that. If it would happen again the news would most certainly grab wind of it, and it wouldn't take them long to point the finger at the visitor that normally wasn't in this city.

'I can handle it. If I wouldn't I would sully our name and you know I will never do that.' I gave the hall a once over quickly before walking outside. I gave the door hanging loosely on its hinges a slight nudge with my foot and the metal connected with the cemented parking lot on the other side. The grass growing through cracks here and there indicated it had been abandoned for a long time.

_'I'll make sure you're clean when you get back here.'_ Walking back out of the building, I felt like yesterday had never happened and back to my normal self. I didn't know how that would hold once I'd see Hisoka again, but at least for now I felt comfortable walking in my own skin again.

'Understood.' He hung up afterwards and I put the phone away, stopping in the middle of that parking lot and listening to the silence around and inside of me. I felt clean again. Right now I could do any job asked of me once more and it was _that_ feeling that gave me back my clear judgment.

I needed to get back to the city though.

I held out a finger and waited until Milluki understood what my intentions were. It took a couple of seconds before the mechanical wasp landed on my hand. I saw another small speck under my nail when it did, but decided to clean that afterwards.

'I need you to trace Kurapika.' It was more likely that I could get information from him then Hisoka. After all, the Kurta could have a short temper from what I heard from Kil.

The wasp didn't respond though. I had kept tabs on Milluki's inventions, he should be able to hear me. 'Is it malfunctioning? Have you not understood what I asked?' A second later my phone rang and I got an agitated brother on the line.

_'What the hell are you ordering me around for, I'm not your personal slave!' _

'Ah, but this is for safety measures. Since father already told you to keep tabs on me, I think this doesn't matter all that much.' Milluki would never put a trail on me himself. Father had just chosen that the test of his new invention would be on me.

_'You're a fucking mess this week, I can't keep up with you and my own work like this!'_ I cocked my head at hearing this. It was obvious I'd contacted him more often than I normally would. But considering the circumstances – Kil having done a job again – it wasn't that abnormal.

'It's only natural this is a busy week, you-'

_'It's fine! It's completely fine! I'll pinpoint that guy's location and contact you again when I get information. What keywords do I need to look out for?' _It was nice to notice that even Milluki had his professional courtesy,

'Garada Hari,' My client's name, '…Polutra Katri,' My target's name, '…Killua and Hisoka. For the rest the usual trac-' I'd heard him ticking the rest in while he responded.

_'Hisoka?! What does that sneak have to do with all of this?!'_

'I believe that's the information I'm trying to gather, Milluki.' I heard him sputter for a couple of seconds, and I started walking towards the line of trees that had formed around the area a long time ago.

_'Fine, fine, I'll send an audio clip by the usual means every time something comes up. Am I free now?' _

'That will do, thank you.' The call ended before I'd finished my sentence, and the mechanical insect flew off. If Hisoka was meddling with my affairs, then I should focus on the current events. If it has nothing to do with that, I will do a more thorough investigation after this job. It is a hassle that I've been ordered not to kill the target until after the event. It's probably just because he wanted to have the guarantee I would show up at his side. People seem to have strange obsessions with me. Granted that I would have probably talked myself out of it otherwise. But he's the boss in this case, so I will keep my hands off my target until after the event.

'Aah, such a hassle for such a small target.' I sighed to myself. When I first took the job, my only thought was that it was a large amount of money for a hit like that. By now I was hoping to catch a lot of extra money with the event to make up for the trouble I've been going through. It is part of the profession, but it's caused me to revert back to means I last used when I was seven. At the very least I had left warped and unrecognizable traces of nen that would drive off anyone that had will to live.

'Now that that's out of my system…' I reached the line of trees and wanted to pick up speed, but was halted by the vibration of my phone. However my hand didn't reach it until I'd felt a presence and activated my en to search around more thoroughly. If it was anyone willing to come near this place, it was someone to look out for. When I didn't immediately sense a human, I picked up the phone – still searching around.

'I thought you would send audio clips.' I opened with when I saw it was Milluki,

_'The sneak is near you, it's possible he's heard you, keep an eye out for him.' _He hung up again.

Hisoka trailing me, keeping an eye on me this week wasn't extraordinary news, but I had turned off my senses in the duration of my stress relief, so I couldn't tell if he'd seen that. Just to be sure, I checked myself with gyo to make sure I was clean. It was in the moment that I deactivated my en that I felt the presence around me. I looked in the exact direction from which the feeling had come. It was already out of reach again, as if having made the mistake of accidentally stepping within my range. But this was Hisoka I was talking about. If he was drawing attention, then he did so on purpose.

'How unusual of you to follow me.' What was unusual was that he hadn't approached me yet. 'I can ask you right now what you're up to, it would save Milluki the extra work he seems to hate so much.' No response. That was unusual. 'I take it you like the atmosphere around here?' Was the last that I said before deciding it wasn't worth my attention if it was like this, and stood ready to start running. I set my first step with a silent force, but was interrupted at that moment.

'Excuse my rude behavior, I was just admiring your work of art.' I stopped when he appeared on the lowest branch of a tree in front of me. He was dressed differently than normal. He had a normal, royal blue sweater on that seemed to be too tight for his body and wore a white dress pants underneath it. This appearance puzzled me. The lack of makeup and gel in his hair while not doing the lessons with me was also out of the ordinary. _What had he been doing before coming here. _

'This presence drew you here? Does it reach further than I thought it would?' Hisoka kept looking behind me in the direction of the hall.

'It was faint from where I felt it, but I must say, I am intrigued.'

'It is hardly something to be intrigued about.' I raised my hands and shook my head. It was good to know that the presence of the jester did nothing to the calmness inside of me. 'It is a brutal carnage, not exactly worth my pride as a Zoldyck.' As expected, Hisoka's expression did little to hide the pleasure he felt in the presence of this kind of scenery.

'But it's beautiful, my dear Illumi.' He looked back at me, and jumped down to approach me. 'Luring 27 people here, only one nen-user. Never using your own nen, but that of the one that followed you to maim the other 26 without killing them. That must've been quite the workout.' His steps became shorter the closer he got to me. 'Forcing the nen-user to exhaust himself to the point that his existence faded before further brutally mutilating the 26 even though they were probably unable to stand anymore. And is that blood on your lip?' He must've been close by for quite some time,

'Ah, even there?' I was embarrassed to find out yet another place I hadn't noticed. 'Thank you for pointing it out.' He grinned as soon as he stopped three feet away from me, barely able to contain his admiration.

'You used your nen to make them eat themselves until they died before gorging yourself on the meal? You let out quite the warped existence with that. If I wouldn't have found you here I would never have known it was connected to you.'

'Apparently I had become a bit too excited. I had chosen this place so it wouldn't reach people like you.'

'It was quite the sensation when it hit me.' I'm sure it was. Every bone in your body seems to be enjoying the sight.

'At least it's nice to know that for a change you weren't necessarily following me. However, if you're not going to tell me what you and Kurapika are doing, then I have no reason to linger. Enjoy this place all you will. However, if you tell anyone I'm connected, your life is forfeit.'

'You really think Kurapika is someone who will drop words of his mission when he's working on it?' He doesn't have to, when there's a confirming visual I will be alarmed as well. Such a thing is so standard though that it isn't even mentioned anymore.

'Don't worry, I will be fine. You're sure you don't have anything to tell me about? I can always force you to.' I extended a bit of killing aura, but compared to the creation behind me it felt kind of moot; even though it was extended directly at Hisoka. He chuckled lightly before giving his full attention to me.

'You would've done so earlier if you were planning that.'

'Well that's true.' I casually responded.

'How's your little brother?'

'Which one?' increasing my aura a little to increase the threat on him.

'I can sense the distraught aura of your little successor anywhere. You were covered with it yesterday when I came by.'

'Ah, Killua? He's just trying to find Kurapika. I congratulated him on his job earlier but he didn't seem to care about receiving praise. I really should teach him to stop letting his aura pour out like that if you could distinguish his identity from me.' Hisoka took one step closer. I was still completely calm and my being reveled in that feeling.

'He's got potential, but he's not anywhere near the legend of the family at this point, is he?' Hisoka took another step.

'Hardly. He can train his nen, but he will need to come back to the family if he wants to become worthy of being a successor.' He stretched out his hand towards my hair, but I stopped him before he could reach me. He looked disappointed and admiring at the needle sticking out of the bottom of his wrist, pulling it out before it would do more than paralyze just his hand. _He was not allowed to touch me anymore outside of the lessons, and I was making this very clear for him._ He changed the subject immediately.

'What did you do with the bones?' Referring back to the hall behind me.

'Ate them as well, of course.' I had perhaps eaten a bit too much, I felt a little sluggish.

'You Zoldyck are really quite admirable.'

'If you don't mind, I will leave you alone with your ministrations of my outburst and see you in eight hours.'

'The blonde has a hit on your client.'

'A hit?' That boy wasn't an assassin by a long shot, this was nonsense.

'He's not doing the hit in exchange for taking something from him.'

'And you're helping him get this?' I had no intention of believing this. Hisoka plays his games. I took note of his words, but decided to end the conversation at that point. I sighed and took a step to the right to clear my path of the man.

'You should really listen to my words.'

'Even when you're telling the truth under the 'guise that no-one will believe it anyway, you never tell the whole truth. You always keep a card to yourself so you can play your game. I haven't heard any motivation for you to do this yet. Helping Kurapika is hardly what you're after, and telling me just this will do nothing for the satisfaction you seek in playing games. There is a component in what you're doing that will inconvenience me in a different way then what you're talking about, and I need to get on my way.' I was stopped in my step when Hisoka tried to latch himself onto me again and I needed to evade. I didn't need to look back at him to see he'd enjoyed my analysis.

'Ah, my fault. I forgot for a second that you get a kick out of intellect as well. Let me fix that.' While I was saying the words I threw a needle in both his shoulders to immobilize his arms. He didn't even try to dodge, and kept the same look on his face the entire time. A look that spelled _"you're mine in eight hours." _'I recommend removing those before it becomes permanent damage.' He bent his neck and got out the one in his right shoulders with his teeth, flexing the free hand before removing the second.

'Aah~ how I wish I could've seen this happening inside.' He turned around again towards the factory hall, giving me some kind of silent permission to go. I got slightly annoyed that he thought I'd needed his permission, but fact was that I could've long left this conversation when I realized there was nothing to gain. Somewhere I really had needed this permission, and it stirred something for a second before I pushed it away again. _I really didn't need to rush today so it hadn't mattered anyway. _I shrugged and this time did step away from the scene. Once Hisoka had set his full attention on the aura surrounding the hall, he'd become petrified with bloodlust. I would see the result of that at five.

* * *

_'We agreed to keep contact.'_

_'Ah, so sorry about that, I got distracted for a moment.' _

_'Either way, we need to meet again, I'm done with preparations, I take it I'm getting 100% of the information this time instead of 50?' _

_'You wound me, didn't it help?' _

_'I know you have more than you hand out to me. If you still want this, then I suggest some more cooperation.' _

_'You already have a hold on it then?' Else I could still just get it myself. _

_'Of course I do. So I expect more information this time.' He could very well be bluffing, but it didn't matter all that much. I know how to handle this. _

_'Aah, it does me good to hear you doing your job so well. But meeting is not a good idea at the moment, you're being trailed.' _

_'Yes, I noticed. I tried to capture the apparatus, but it escaped. I don't believe it was around long enough to have noticed anything. This was the work of one of the Zoldyck, wasn't it.' _

_'Keep your eyes out, they are a crafty family.' _

_'We will keep our meeting short then.' _

_'I'll see you at ten at the usual place then, aaah~ I can hardly wait.' _He hung up without responding. I had gotten caught up in this masterpiece a bit too much. It's been a long time that I've seen such a beautiful predator._ You will not escape me, my dear, beautiful, twisted, Illumi-kun._

Oh dear, better get ready for him, I only have two hours left.

* * *

_A/N_

_You can pretend he merely destroyed the bodies after he manipulated them to eat each other if it bothers you. _  
_Either way! .5 day coming again, it's probably gonna take a bit longer, I'm still thinking through some ideas. There will be more explanation on Illumi's actions though._

_Also_

_Schoolwork is starting again  
And I wrote a kind of first chapter thing for something else  
All that focus  
_

_fml_

_But please stay tuned~!  
_


	11. Day 7,5

'I'm sorry, but I had the feeling we would need a more… appropriate place for this.'

'Ah, you had complaints from the hotel as well?' Although I didn't really care about trifles such as that, I didn't like being disturbed in a time where I needed my focus. So when Hisoka had texted me with a different location for the final lesson, I hadn't objected. Before he arrived I'd checked the place out, and it didn't seem to be a trap. I was still observing while the redhead walked towards me. He was dressed in the same clothes he'd had on this afternoon. So either he'd stripped before satisfying his bloodlust, he had another exact copy of the outfit or he had just brought the bloodlust back with him. I inclined my entire body to face him and searched him for it. _If he still has it, he's concealing it well. _He was amused by my words and got one hand out of his pocket, laying his palm bare when he was within reach of me. I lay my hand on it and let it be kissed. All the while he kept looking at me suggestively and took longer than normal.

'You look simply radiant after devouring your enemy.' That's what it was? He had his fill of the scene of the crime, and now he was ready to admire its creator? Well that was a change of how it usually went with him. He should have made at least one victim in the process.

'I believe I devoured too much, but thank you.' I slightly upturned my lips after saying that, keeping true to the objective tonight. I heard his light laugh before he stood back up straight and lay a hand loosely on my lower back, ushering me in, and slowly gliding his hand further around my waist.

* * *

_'Killua-kun, what has brought you to this lovely part of town this afternoon?' It was unusual for him to do this in daylight, he must really be desperate to try and contact his friend again. My my, Illumi-kun, what have you been telling this boy? _

_'You know why.' He turned the corner and came out of the shadows, taking his hood off. I leaned casually back against the wall he'd decided to stand by, resting a hand on my hip. _

_'Ah that's right, you're missing one person. Is Gon-kun looking for him now? I do believe it will be impossible for him to find him.' Killua had gotten uneasy the moment I'd addressed him, but of course his posture or voice wouldn't crack. You really do have problems keeping your aura in check when emotional though. _

_'There's a reason I'm standing next to you.' _

_'You love my company?'_

_'Tell me where Kurapika is.'_

_'I have no idea of his whereabouts whatsoever.' I shook my head, looking at the people passing by. It wasn't even a lie, I knew to an extent what he was doing, I didn't know where he'd be doing it; hadn't cared either. _

_'Someone seems to think you do.' _

_'Oh~ you're talking about your dear older brother Illumi-kun? I'd heard you two talked, he looked so thrilled.' _

_'Don't lie.' _

_'Are you sure _he_ didn't?' _

_'I don't care. Tell me where Kurapika is.' _

_'My, how forward of you.' His aura was getting agitated fast. 'But is that really what you want to ask? If I know of his whereabouts, then I could certainly contact him as well.' _

_'My brother can alter his voice, I'm not falling for that.' I laughed shortly. 'You're accompanying me to his location.' _

_'I know where he's going to be, I don't know where he is. In the meantime I'm sure there's questions you could ask him to verify it's really him. I reckon Illumi-kun doesn't know everything about him?' He was mulling over this offer, he still didn't trust it. Of course he wouldn't. So I made it more appealing for him. 'Would you feel better about it if this was a trade?' _

_'What are you asking?' He looked up at me warily. _

_'Kurapika doesn't want you to interfere, so by contacting him through me, you'd put me in bad position. It would be only fair if I got something in return.' He mulled it over, trying to read my face, before he answered. _

_'Talk.' He looked away from me again. _

_'What triggers Illumi to… eat people?' He looked back up immediately, greeted by my smiling face. There was shock written all over his._

_'He's eaten people?!' _

_'Is it a bad thing?' _

_'… …' He seemed to think it over if it would be a good idea divulging me into this family secret. _

_'I mean, I've already seen the end result, but I'm curious as to the motivation.' _

_'Show me the correspondence with Kurapika on your phone.' He looked back down and held out his hand to me. I chuckled and handed it over. There were no texts in there, and I could soon hear the disappointment at that. However, his number was in there, probably a different number then his friends had of him though. 'Well it's not talked about at home and you've already seen it, the little I know won't hurt the family.' He raised his free arm to rest between his head and the wall. _

_'You trust that it's actually Kurapika's number?' _

_'I was there when he took this number into use, I've tried calling it myself but he didn't answer. I'm figuring he will answer you if you call.' _

_'… …' He could also just call him right now, now that he has my phone, but he's still making the trade. I'm guessing he's sensed the faint film of nen around it that would prevent him from doing so. _

_'I can only tell you what I've heard though, I wasn't born yet when it happened last time.' He put the phone in his pocket and joined his hand with the other behind his head. _

_'That's alright.' _

_'You must've done something incre~dibly frightening to him if he snapped like that.' He sounded somewhat impressed. _

_'What triggered it last time then?' _

_'Not the faintest clue, dad never told me. All I know is from what I heard from Milluki.' _

_'Well then…' _

* * *

We got a lot of looks from the moment we stepped inside until the moment we entered the room on the third floor. Hisoka had stayed decent all the way up, and it had puzzled me. The elevator was empty, but he didn't even say a word. His hand never strayed, he didn't even feel eager. It was like all his attraction was gone.

'You're in no state to touch me, what happened in between this morning and now?' When he'd closed the hotel room door behind us he looked at me, but it was different. Even before these lessons I had never seen this expression on him.

'Ah, just a little kink in my scheme.' You're lying. I feel more clear than I've been in weeks, but I didn't even need that to see this. I took my shirt off immediately to invoke a reaction. There was _a_ response, but completely underwhelming. He leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets and I only got half his attention. I sighed deeply.

'It's obviously not about your scheme, because Kurapika hasn't shown signs of deviating. The only abnormality had been a phone call in which he called your name but it wasn't you. Who did you meet this afternoon? Because this morning you were exhilarated.'

'Mah, I would want to say I still am, but you'd see right through me, wouldn't you?' He pushed himself away from the wall and stepped towards me.

'It must have been quite the happening if it's making _you _anxious.'

'Anxious or not, I can still perform.'

'I have my doubts over the effectiveness of your teachings though.'

'You rather have me uncontrollable with lust, do you?' I didn't move from my spot, and opted to keep my hair in place for the time being. A move like that wouldn't reach him at this point. I waited until he was close enough to lay a hand on the side of my face and glided his fingers slowly to the back of my head. _What was this look?_

* * *

_'Aniki has had this face and way of doing almost his entire life. He was maybe four or five, or whatever when it became normal for him. He stopped caring about pain, he never really felt it, I don't really care. _

_But apparently when he was seven, something incre~dibly terrifying happened to him, and his face cracked. It wasn't because of training. But either way, no-one seemed to be able to get him back to his usual state, no matter what. So eventually grandpa decided it would be best to just let him act it out, and they put him in an enclosed space with a lot of targets they'd captured but didn't need anymore. There were cameras in there, but they didn't monitor it, they just let him be until he'd be back to normal. _That's_ when he decided to snap.' _

* * *

_No, there was no question about it, I knew this look. _

He inclined his head and softly touched my lips. This wasn't the lesson, what was he doing? I didn't resist though, and I gave what his body language asked for. I lay my hands on his waist and pulled him closer, slowly opening my mouth to let our tongues touch. _This was strange, this wasn't Hisoka. _

When that thought hit me after a minute or two, I broke away and took a step back, mentally arming myself. You have a trace of fear in your expression, you are not Hisoka.

'Who are you?'

'My, Illumi-kun, after all we've been through?'

'You're not doing a very good job.' I didn't taste any poison, nor was there the intent to hurt me in particular. It didn't feel like something Hisoka would pull off though. He looked back at me slightly confused. 'Did Hisoka send you?' It could be part of this strange scheme of his. He would never send such an incompetent accomplice though, unless he wanted me to find out. But what would be the point of me finding out? He would make an enemy out of me, that was going far, even for him. _Make an enemy of me just because he sent someone else for these lessons?_

The person in front of me didn't answer though, neither did he move. What was he waiting- were those Killua's traces on him?

'Hisoka or not, if you have done something to Killua you will be dead in less than a second.' I got pins from my remaining clothes and held half of them up in demonstration.

'Always such an affectionate older brother.'

'What have you done with him?'

'I have talked with him, and he has talked with Kurapika. Not long though.' So if this actually was Hisoka in front of me, I'd left him at my stress relief, and after that he'd at least talked with Killua. _Did Killua know anything that would drive fear into the redhead?_ I inclined my head slightly, not really knowing what to do with the situation. Was this a test as well? He was pretending to be someone else? What kind of purpose would that have?

'What did you talk about with Kil?'

'One or two things.'

'You would never let him talk with Kurapika unless you got something in return, what did you ask him?' He smirked and got a bit of his usual self back. It put me slightly at ease.

'This and that.'

'Have you killed anyone today?'

'Why the sudden question?'

'You had bloodlust this morning, you never get out of i- ah! You asked Killua about seventeen years ago?' His expression showed a slight reaction, but barely noticeable.

* * *

_'Milluki only heard this from dad, but apparently as soon as Illumi snapped, he became some sort of bottomless pit. There's a rumor going round we have a picture of the look in his eyes from back then, but nobody's seen it.'_

_'Hm~, you sound impressed.' _

_'Shut up. Aniki wasn't so good with nen yet, but Milluki says dad had been scared by the purity of nen that had been left in that room. I have no idea what that's supposed to mean. But I know he didn't manipulate so well that he could've been responsible for the end result. Judging from footage, after he mutilated them, he manipulated his victims into eating either themselves or others. After a while he joined them and started eating them as well.' Even Killua Zoldyck shivered a little at the thought. _

_'How many did he eat?' _

_'Footage apparently told that it had been two or three. After a while it became hard to discern body parts, that crazy bastard.' But again, there was a trace of pride in his voice. _

_'Surely his stomach isn't big enough for that?' That had puzzled me about the scene. It was clear he'd eaten, but…  
_

_'His stomach is a fucking black hole. He can go longest without food because of that and that he can slow his metabolism to virtually nothing. But there's more to it. Apparently he ate some parts not as meat, but devoured the aura inside of it, making it dissolve.' He sucked out the aura? Does he become a specialist when he snaps? 'Dad denies it's a specialists' ability though, but he never explained beyond that point.' Ah, that's too bad. Killua shook his head. _

_'It wasn't until this black hole kind of aura reached the senses of grandpa that they returned to the room. Apparently all that they found was Illumi back to his normal self, with nothing but him left in it. Not a speck of blood anywhere, not a trace of battle. Only aniki had blood on him. It was like existence had said "fuck this shit, you can have this room" to him, or something like that.' _

_'Footage never showed what happened?'_

_'Footage had been covered with either blood or lumps of flesh at that point. Until he ate that as well of course. What did you do to him?' _

* * *

'You're wary of me snapping again and eating you? That doesn't sound like you.' He lowered his head and laughed shortly before answering,

'I think you're misinterpreting.'

'I am?' I took notice of the look in eyes when he locked with mine.

'I do believe I want to find the picture of you back then.'

'Kil has told you a lot, but that picture is just a myth. The only footage of that day is in the hands of grandfather.'

'You scared him that day, I heard.' He shifted weight on his legs, the look was starting to change and I could no longer read it. It seemed to definitely be Hisoka, but there were too many mixed emotions in his expression.

'I think the people that I made eat each other were more scared.'

'I bet they were.' Still…

'I don't do that all the time, it's far too messy and roundabout for my tastes.' He laughed again. That laugh convinced me it was the right person in front of me.

'What made you do it this time?' With that question all the muscles in my body stopped moving for an instant. I saw Hisoka notice and opted not to answer. If he'd noticed that, then he knew the answer. 'I feel so flattered.' He got both his hands out of his pockets and raised his palms as if receiving a compliment.

'Don't be, I consciously choose to do this.' I exasperated. Not untrue, but after choosing to go down this road, there's no rest until every last one is eaten. 'Why did you choose to kiss me like that instead of trying to go for complete control like you usually do?' Speaking of choices.

'Oh, but by now you're convinced it's really me?'

* * *

_'What makes you think it was me?' _

_'He's your boyfriend right?' Well, saying that comes easier to him now,_

_'That makes me do terrible things to him?'_

_'Well it gives the best opening to get to him, doesn't it? We sure as hell don't.' He started to get bashful thinking about it. It looked so cute, _

_'Well I can't deny that.' Illumi'd been so terrified after yesterday that he snapped for the first time in seventeen years? I feel flattered.  
_

_'I'd stay away from him if he's snapped because of you.' _

_'Oh~?' _

_'You don't want to get devoured, do you?' He grinned up at me in victory. He would love to see that happening, wouldn't he? _

_I just held out my hand for him so he'd give me the phone back._

_'Thank you very much, I will now bother my accomplice.' He threw it up into my hand, and I selected Kurapika to be called before handing it back to Killua. It could still be dangerous for me with Illumi so close to his snapping point. I can't say I've ever heard about pure nen, but judging from this morning, it is something to be careful about. _

_I noticed Kurapika picking up the phone on the other side, and Killua's face lit up. _

* * *

'That's hardly a question anymore. But apparently you're just waiting for me to guess the answer to my own questions. I have better things to do than waste my time with that, it would be nice if you'd give the answer for a change.' He straightened his back some more, mulling it over if he'd give me the pleasure for once. 'It would be the first time though, don't strain yourself. …' I got quiet for a second when I phrased it like that and looked up at him. He noticed the little revelation in my mind and finally started grinning.

'Ah, you're _that_ impressed of my work? This is your state beyond bloodlust? Admiration? I didn't know it was possible for you to have that kind of emotion and it not be sexual.' I seemed to have guessed correctly.

'_Bingo.' _He almost whispered.

'Then you were straining yourself just now, or was that kiss out of admiration as well?' … no answer.

* * *

_'That didn't last long.' I commented when I got the phone back after just one minute._

_'Long enough.' He shadow stepped away from me with those words, and left me with even less time to prepare for tonight. _

_Well, preparing is a big word, but I do believe I need to remember this little story. _

* * *

'What is so special about these moments? The pure nen? That I used a nen fighter without using my own? That I could manipulate without having learned it yet? Or just all of them?' He lifted his head back and grunted. 'If you were trying to get me to snap again to see it for yourself then you were doing a poor job though.' His whole body started to laugh at my words. Which ones? Which of my words seemed funny to him? 'These minutes are not deducted from the lessons are they? Else I would just like to move on from this topic.' It became eerily quiet when he stopped laughing. _He is far beyond it at this point._ I shouldn't, but I felt a kind of pride of having achieved this with someone like Hisoka.

'_I can't…' _He shook his head while bringing it back down. Even before he could lock eyes with me again, I sighed lightly and stepped towards him. _If this was going to speed things up, then I might as well do it. _Because apparently Hisoka was so far beyond it that he couldn't do anything anymore.

I stepped at him resolutely and even then he was still at half attention. I grabbed him at the front of his shirt and violently threw him over onto the bed that had still been three feet away. _If Hisoka wasn't going to do anything, then I needed to activate him. _

I waited for a second before kicking off my shoes and took two long strides before getting on my hands and knees on the bed, crawling over him, lowering the lower half of my body like he'd done to me yesterday, and leaning myself up on my elbows while staring him directly into his eyes.

'You really are straining yourself?' He was afraid he was going to devour _me, _was he? I sat myself op on my knees and removed the pins in my hair all at once, throwing it loose all around me. 'I can always force you to feel pleasure.' I held up the pins now in my hands, he rolled his head to the side slightly, never leaving my eyes. 'If you're waiting for the eyes on that supposed picture you can wait for a long time.' I put the pins away again, but kept them as a last resort measure. Instead I snaked my fingers under his shirt and slowly pulled it up. When I reached his collarbone, I scratched my nails back down and over his nipples. There was a slight reaction, but still not as much as he normally had. I scratched back up over it. Then I decided the shirt was in my way, and I tore it open and away. I clamped my hands around his upper arms and latched myself onto them when I leaned down to bite down so hard on his ear that I thought the flesh was gonna let go…

_What was I doing wrong? _

I continued biting and sucking on his ear and neck, slowly laying myself down on him again, rubbing myself up against him. But I didn't even feel anything down there. I stopped for a second to whisper in his ear.

'You're no longer sexually attracted to me now that you've seen that other side of me?'

'_Mmm~ _my dear Illumi-kun…' He finally let out some strained words, and I kept my ears perked for a continuation. I shifted slightly when it took him a while, but eventually… '_there won't be anything left of you.' _A feeling of insult went through me, and without hesitation I stood up from him and slid off the bed.

'I don't need to take this from you.' I was truly, genuinely insulted, and I wouldn't hear it. I heard Hisoka laugh behind me on the bed.

_'You seem to think I'm joking.' _

'You're always joking. You joke as much as that you play games.'

'You want to risk having to go into that state again? There will be notice of eighty missing persons.'

'And like I said before, it is my choice to do that or not. Besides, you really are arrogant if you believe you'd send me there a second time.'

'Ooh~ you admit I was the cause?' I scowled to myself. _I have just recouped myself this morning, why was this happening again?_ 'Or in the immortal words of your otouto, "because I'm your boyfriend I'm close enough to cause this" … or something like that.' I felt my brow twitch and the inkling of my eyes wanting to narrow in anger. Perhaps I should've heeded father's words and stayed away, the "wound" was still fresh. It's a bad idea to go back to the one who created that wound right after healing.

'Luckily for him it will be over between us by tomorrow.' I refused to turn around and look at him.

'But we have such a beautiful thing.' The words rolled off the tongue of a snake.

'You seem to be thinking the sexual attraction's mutual outside of work.' I needed to step away from all of this and leave the room, but I was all but petrified at these happenings.

'Oh, but it's so much more than sexual attraction, Il-lu-mi-kun. I _adore_ that beast inside of you.' I heard the excited vibration in his voice, and I stopped breathing with the increase of anger inside of my system. I needed to contain this and walk away, but he didn't stop talking.

'If you adore it so much, you can pay grandfather for the footage.'

'I think I will save up for a while, thank you.' He knew just as well as I that those images would never be shown outside of the family. Even _inside_ of the family it was a taboo to see them. 'And I know at least your body adores mine.' This time my entire eye twitched.

'I simply let it for the sake of the lessons.' He laughed at that. It was nonsense, and I knew it even before I said it. My body liked his mannerism, the sounds he made, the scratches over my flesh and the horrible whispering in my ear.

'Aah~ d_on't make me adore you even more, I can't help myself as is.' _That was it.

That was the last my nerves could take of his endless games and Hisoka felt it even before I turned around. I didn't go anywhere near the state of this morning, but my killing aura had never been this strong in his presence. I looked around at him, and I could see the shimmer in his eyes becoming stronger. _I want to dim that light. _I want to see the life disappear out of there. _I want to see him suffer._

I raised the pins back in between the fingers of both my hands, and Hisoka propped himself up on his elbows, still trying to hold back, but feeling that he didn't have a choice anymore. I cocked my head to the side and calculated every trajectory I needed. He thinks his "adoration" for me will be too much for me? He has never really seen me in action yet, he _will _be submitted.

I spoke up in the most monotone voice I could muster with my intent,

_'I will hurt you just to hear you screaming my name.' _

* * *

_A/N_

_(Bleh I feel so distracted lately)_

_ALL THOSE LYRICS.  
Well, just one line, but w/e  
And one little line from star trek that only I associate with the show xD  
I'm still sorry, sometimes a song has such an influence on the chapter that I _have _to use some of the lyrics as a sort of little tribute to the inspiration. _

_Also  
I reckon Killua has gotten over his disgust of the two of them by now, it doesn't seem to matter if they're together or apart. And mostly he was worried about Kurapika, he's mature enough to prioritize that._

_Can you tell that I get kicks out of strong, dark forces by the way? 'Cos I do. I don't know how much of that story was needed, but it was in my head and I felt like telling it. I don't like it when someone's actions don't have background, so... yeah. _

_Look forward to 7.75!_


	12. Day 7,75

_'So Kurapika's alright? Ah what a relief!' _

_'Yeah he said he'd contact us again in three days, he's got some kind of job going on he said he needed to take care of, but not to worry.' _

_'Still, why'd Hisoka ask for that story, he can ask it himself, can't he?' _

_'Like hell that I care. The more time they spend with each other, the less time they have to spend it on us.' _

_'Agreed.' _

_'Now let's get the hell out of town before he starts eating people again.' _

_'I still can't believe he did that.' _

_'Well it happened, and I'm not sticking around to see it happen again.' _

_'You went to where it happened? How was it there?' _

_'I didn't fucking go to where it happened, did you hear _anything _about that story? I'm not going near that black hole!' Killua hit him on the head for even thinking that. 'Just get your stuff and let's go.' _

_'Alright. You sure you're okay after being forced to kill?' _

_'Tch, I'm fine, I only have to stay away from my brother a bit better.' _

* * *

'How very poetic of you.' Without visibly moving my hands, I grabbed hold of the remaining pins in between my fingers. I opted to test his reaction to it first and shot one in his sternum. He flinched, but got it out with a leisurely gesture, still not really reacting. I could paralyze him anywhere I wanted, but he wasn't one to scream because of that. _Then physical pain it is instead of threats. He has a high tolerance though, so this could take a while. _I dropped all the pins I was holding before walking back over to him in slow strides, looking down on him. He never stopped looking me up into my eyes and I got onto the bed, positioning myself with my legs on either side of him. Contemplating, I raised both my hands and strengthened them. Within the second after that I grabbed his shoulders and dug my nails deep into his flesh, putting a good deal of body weight onto it as well. _A reaction_.Though almost invisibly so, his eyes had contracted slightly.

I dug deeper, my hair hanging over the both of us. I closed my legs more, and started to exude pressure on his hips to the point that I heard the grinding of his bones, and he gasped. Pleased with this, I continued by hooking my feet behind his knees, and pulled his legs apart, simultaneously digging my knees deeper into his waist. I lowered my head over his chest and hovered over it for a short second before deciding to set my teeth into one of his nipples. Another strained sound came out of him. It was working, but not as much as I'd hoped for.

I removed all my pressure points at once after that, and got a greater reaction. At the very least he sounded like his old self again. But when he spoke, he sounded fairly unimpressed…

'_That won't make me scream your name.' _He whispered and I looked down on him, '_That will just make me scream, eventually.' _I cocked my head looking down on him. That was a good point.

In the second that I deliberated about that, Hisoka had extended his hand and pulled my head down with a force. Knowing I intended to escape immediately, he spoke before I could,

'_Let me,' _I started to feel Hisoka loosening the grip he had on his strain. No matter what, I couldn't say I had ceased having control over my actions, but just wanted to hurt this man beneath me so badly that I didn't know what to do anymore. _'…and I will scream your name so hard your family will be able to hear you.' _I clawed my fingers into the mattress next to his neck. Giving him the opportunity to grab hold of me had been a bad thing. Because no matter how much I still wanted to deny it, my body desired his touch, and I felt that flowing into me through the back of my neck.

We stayed still like that for a good amount of time. _Which one of us would spring loose first?_ Mentally I scolded myself when thinking about his words. _He was right, and he knew it_. Mere pain wouldn't do it for him, not like this. He wanted to… adore the beast he'd felt this morning.

I felt his fingers lightly scratching through my hair and over my skin… he was waiting for permission to let loose. I wasn't about to revert back to the way I had been this morning though, and I had no need of playing into his whims. I could hurt him – he knew I could do that excellently – but to someone like him it was meaningless. So ultimately I made the decision.

I breathed in and out heavily a couple of times and closed my eyes… constraining my killing aura back into myself. Hisoka felt this happening, and he slowly dropped the hand from my neck. I sat back up on his legs and threw my hair back behind me. I looked down at a highly disappointed redhead, and this was what actually pleased me. _He actually thought he could get me into that mode with just those words? _Arrogant.

'You actually _want_ to scream my name?' I could see the confirmation to that question in his face. 'Would you still be able to do that with your head detached and the rest of your body consumed?' I looked at him questioningly. He'd been willing to risk that, hadn't he? I understand he loves fighting, but this risk had been a bit over the top, even for him. I was thinking over the possibilities for my next action. I could just step away now and leave all of this behind because there was no way Hisoka was in any kind of state to teach me at this point. Logically it would be the best choice, and I would just do technical research on positions to prepare for tomorrow – even though that was less effective.

However there was still this nagging part inside of me that wanted to torture the man. But how do you torture someone that likes pain? How will he be driven to the edge at this point? He lay his arms out wide, and dropped his head to look out the window to the left. He felt like he'd lost his game, hadn't he? He sighed exasperated before speaking up again, only turning his eyes towards me.

'Lesson over.' It had been a cold look, and I guess he'd expected me to move away, but I refused to do so.

'You're not much of a teacher if you can't perform when you don't get the results you want.' I retorted, feeling a slight annoyance from him. 'Of course I can't compare you to other teachers I've had, they never had any trouble with me. Ah, I may have eaten one when he entered the room back then though. I can't really recall any faces during that time but I never saw him afterwards.' I raised a finger in recollection, and dropped it after making my point. 'I don't think he'd have been pleased with the outcome either though.' The aggressiveness of his intent was increasing during my talk. Is that it? I just need to reverse the roles?

'Can you get off of me? I have other things to do.' He was completely turned off and bored, but the anger seeping through told me the situation was different than normal.

'No you don't, we reserved four hours for this.' There was a difference in what I was doing as well though. This was not just keeping someone occupied or playing a mind game, apparently this was the way to torture him… this triggered a different aura inside of me. I raised a hand to my chin and looked away from him into infinity, as if I was seriously contemplating what I said next, 'Ah, but that's too bad though. I really needed to practice my stamina, that's not something I can do on my own. Perhaps I should find someone else for tonight then. That would be the more efficient way, wouldn't it?' At that point I looked back down at him. 'Do you have any connections I could use?' I lowered my hand again, and put both of them on my waist. Hisoka's level of being unamused was growing, and I could feel that with just the tension of his legs beneath me. I did not crack my expression though. I felt extremely pleased, but he wasn't going to read that from my face.

'I will give you a good number.' He reverted his eyes back to looking outside the window. He was starting to go from agitated to just plainly not caring though,

'Ah what a relief! Now I can still continue.' The pleased sound in my voice irked him, 'I don't know if I can trust you though, you seem to be quite angry under all of this.' At that point I shuffled myself a bit higher until I was seated on his groin. There was no reaction from his body, but the gaze he returned when I did this said more than enough. He was ready to kill me at a moment's notice for playing with him like this. I took some precautionary matters by bracing myself mentally before leaning down to his ear to whisper. Getting close to him now meant the possibility of having my throat ripped out, so I chose my actions carefully.

'Of course I can still make you scream my name if you still want to.' I felt the intention of an attack and jumped my knees on his arms, and a hand around his throat against his chin. Ultimately he hadn't been able to do anything with the part of him that had wanted to attack. 'It _will_ be hard to scream with my hand here though. What is your decision, attacking me, or screaming?' His legs struggled for an instant, but he knew attacking me from there wouldn't do anything to me. I've been trained to withstand more than that. I also do believe I'd distributed my body weight well enough to not be toppled over so easily. I could see a gleam appearing in his eyes again, slowly but surely.

'Ah, you want to answer? You'll have to blink morsecode for that, or I can just decide for you of course.' I kept my body well in place while angling his face straight up to mine. He had no intention of looking away, but enjoying it was not his state of mind either.

I brought my face a mere inch away from his, my hair slowly falling over my shoulder onto his chest. I subtly upturned my lips, but kept my eyes the same. I've been told that seems to work wonders when I torture and I saw the light effect of it in his eyes as well,

'_I think you want to scream.' _I felt his struggle stop for a second, as in that second there was no tension in his neck muscles. Seeing that as a sign that he subconsciously actually still wanted to do something today, I took my chance. I angled my head and lowered myself even more, our lips brushing against each other when I spoke, both our eyes still wide open,

_'Then scream.'_ I made myself completely still after those words, and I believe Hisoka expected a lot of things at that point, but not what actually came. He kept tabs on my head, nothing happened; he kept tabs on my free hand, nothing happened. What he didn't expect was that I'd move my hand away from his throat with a small slice. In his surprise he let out a small sound, and his head buckled lightly backwards, giving me the room I needed to place my mouth over the slightly bleeding area and sucked on it, simultaneously increasing the pressure on his arms a little. This causing another reaction with him. While I was enjoying the metallic taste on my tongue, the intent in his attention switched instantly. I felt the vibration of a laugh bubbling up underneath my lips.

_'Mmm~ Illuminate me.' _Came the strained, low sound out of his throat. _He was going to let his strain go then? _The taste of this morning was still fresh in my memory however, and I had trouble not sticking my teeth inside of the offered throat. When I felt myself grazing them over his skin, I pulled away, throwing my hair back once more. I pushed down on his arms before releasing them a second after so I could get a better angle on him. One thing was absolutely clear, _he wasn't going to resist anymore, this was my win. _

I landed my knees next to his upper body, and widened them slowly until I made contact with the body beneath me again. I stroke my nails down his arms to his wrists, and pulled them down towards my legs. As such, my face closed in on his again, and I was transfixed on his slightly open mouth. I licked my own lips before I put my teeth in his bottom one and pulled on it. The sound coming from him told me he was completely back to where he was yesterday. He quickly flicked out his tongue and brushed over my upper lip, ushering me back down with his movements. I released his lip with a snap before ignoring that tongue and traced my lips and teeth over to his unscathed ear, licking just below it and grasping his wrists tighter. Breathing heavily into his ear I started grinding myself on top of his exposed torso. The light movements started becoming heavier when his lungs made him rise up and down more prominently. _It felt good, but it wasn't good enough._

His fingers flexed and unflexed under the tight grip I had on them. Feeling that movement, I decided I still needed those hands today, so I trailed them up my legs from my knees to the back of my thighs before letting him go. It was annoying that for this one time we both still had our pants on, but Hisoka didn't mind and used the pressure of his fingertips and palms alternately to massage the flesh underneath the cloth.

I stroked my fingers up his side, over his chest, grabbed him by his shoulders and lifted him up a little just to slam him back onto the soft surface. I flipped my hair to one side and in the end couldn't help myself to bite in his flesh anymore. I slowly applied pressure with my teeth into the muscle connecting his neck and shoulder. I felt a vibration slipping through my throat and closed my eyes when this morning's sensation slipped back into me.

_'Nngh…' _Came out Hisoka's strained reply, fingers clawing into my ass, trying to part the cheeks, but cloth still being in the way. I didn't pay much attention to what he wanted, and removed my teeth from him when I'd gone deep enough, licking up the blood that was pulsing out of it, not being able to release myself from this sensation and burying my face into it.

It took Hisoka's strong tug on the waistband of my pants to pull me away. My upper body snapped back a bit, and I stretched my arms to catch myself from falling back down on him.

'I won't have enough blood for other places if you continue doing that.' I still looked at him with half-lidded eyes and my mouth slightly open. I could feel the liquid around my entire mouth, and I licked up the drops that tried to escape from inside. I watched as Hisoka used his little trick to cover the wound, and I started licking the blood around my mouth away as well. As soon as he was done I returned my attention to his lips again, and let him caress mine for a second when I hovered over him. _This place was dangerous though_. It was so easy to just bite his tongue off. I breathed heavily when I restrained myself from doing that.

But Hisoka didn't help, and lifted his head just enough to snap at my lip, and as soon as he did I lashed out to grab that tongue after all. He'd retreated before I could reach it. Offended by this, I grabbed his lip instead and started sucking on it, drawing more blood to it. I _had_ taken heed of his words, but I found it difficult to abide by them.

Noticing this in me, he took control over my mouth, and relocated his hands to straddling my waist and gliding them to the front of my body. It took me a small second to find out where he wanted them to go, and I pulled away completely, rolling off the bed with one swift movement, and pulling his legs to the edge as well. He was puzzled for a second, but he stood up when he understood my intentions and did as silently ordered - but deviated thereafter. When both our bodies were finally completely exposed and ready to go again within seconds, instead of getting back up on the bed, he dropped to his knees in front of me and held my hips in place with one hand while grabbing a good hold of the base of my erection with the other. I wasn't the least bit surprised I was already in this state, I was lost somewhere in between the most freeing feeling in my life and the ecstasy of touch. He pumped me a little before laying his lips around it, giving me the time to claw both my hands into his hair. _I want to feel it, I want to feel the pulse of his body. _I didn't need his tongue swirling around me, I didn't need to be touched there, I wanted to feel the life inside of him.

My fingers became restless in the blood red that was his hair, and I wanted to reach lower over his head than I currently could. After a while I couldn't take it anymore – although my voice seemed to indicate something else. I violently yanked his head away from me at an appropriate time, and pushed him further down to the ground. I pushed his legs apart with mine and lay myself on top of him. My instincts drew me to the covered up wound immediately, and I had a lot of trouble going away from there. Hisoka's hand had found its way into my hair and scratched over my scalp. I leaned into the feeling like I was a cat, and was able to distance myself from his neck because of that touch. His hand went all over and around my head, eventually letting one finger near my mouth so I could snap at it. I used more force than I probably should have, but Hisoka seemed to enjoy it all the more. I licked around the finger and pulled it in further. The salty taste of his skin mixed with the blood still in my mouth, and I unconsciously ground my erection against Hisoka's. This caused us both to let out a heavy breath.

I was offended when Hisoka removed his hand and back to the top of my head, but I wasn't offended for very long. I moved my head back over his chest and licked the collarbone on the unscathed side of his neck. I was ready to bite again before Hisoka offered to save his own life and brought his free hand into my view. He glided it over his chest and I lifted myself a little, intensifying the feeling in our lower bodies again. I was more focused on the mouse in front of me though, and flicked out my tongue at it before connecting my lips with the skin on the back of his hand. He glided further until his lower arm was exposed to me and I felt exhilarated at the actual permission I was getting for this. I closed my eyes completely when I softly bit into the firm flesh and only punctured enough for a small amount of blood... arching the upper part of my back in bliss. I did my utmost best not to rip the flesh off of him.

Meanwhile, Hisoka's free hand had traced over my spine and obviously wanted to reach in between the cheeks. The distracting feeling started to annoy me after a while, and I pulled away from him, looking at that excited face of his. I felt like I was in heat and just did exactly what I wanted. I stood up from him, and he closed his legs a little. _If he would be satisfied with just getting inside of me, then he could stop distracting me. _He hoisted himself up against the bed and leaned his back against it. It wasn't high enough to support his head, and I felt a pleasurable opening for me there.

He'd lifted his knees a little, but they went down again when I stepped over him.

_'Well now.' _I heard coming from him. I stood there for a second before sitting down on my knees and pulling his head back over the edge of the bed before sitting down on his rock hard erection in one swift motion. I hitched when I felt his precum wasn't really enough lube, but pain didn't exactly stop me at this moment. I spread my knees further so I could get him deeper, and I breathed hard against his exposed throat when apparently that action had elicited something from him.

_'Ahhh~ Illumi…' _He sounded completely ecstatic, and it got me out of my trance for a moment. I involved my other hand and tilted his head back up to make him look directly at me. It was the first time I could utter any words again. I grinned when I said it,

'_That wasn't a scream.' _I kept my hands in place while I lifted and lowered myself again slowly. I was gone again after that. I felt him pulsing from excitement inside of me, and I needed something to set my teeth in.

Meanwhile Hisoka's hand had trailed down my chest and started playing with me. It was a good extra feeling, but I appreciated his flesh more and wanted to lash out to his lips. I got halted from doing that by a firm and resolute grip around my length; he'd stopped me half an inch away from my target…

'I'd rather you not dissolving my skin into nen any further.' He whispered. I realized what he said, but I still had trouble not doing anything with his smell and taste so close.

He let go of me the moment he bucked his hips and redirected my attention to the pulsing feeling there while grabbing my lips with his. He was risking a whole lot by entering his tongue into my mouth, but he seemed to know what he was doing and pulled mine into his. Meanwhile relocating his hands to my hips and ushering me to move. My hands slowly drifted down onto the side of his shoulders and our breathing increased. I was constantly trying to win his tongue back into my mouth, but he wouldn't let me. My claws grasped into him out of frustration and I felt like I wanted to increase my pace. It was when I drew away from his mouth for air that I found my second clear moment and stopped moving my hips up and down. _There was a small piece of skin missing along his collarbone, when had I done that? _

I didn't stop to focus on that though, I still hadn't gotten what I wanted.

'_Say it. Scream it.' _I slowly moved myself up and down, and even removed him from me completely until he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. Yesterday he'd gotten instant satisfaction when he wanted it, today he wouldn't. I felt him clawing into my waist, trying to pull it down over him. I lowered myself once again, but didn't move and his panting became more erratic. I let his shoulders go, and wrapped my arms slowly but tightly around his neck, laying my head next to his ear, trying my best to not to let myself get too mesmerized by the smell of blood there. And I whispered..

_'Say that you want me…' _I rubbed myself against his abs and caused pleasure to rise for the both of us. To distract me from not bleeding him to death, I realized I needed to feel it there. His ragged breaths told me he wanted to come, but his pride was preventing him from screaming out, didn't it.

_'I can last for a long, long time in this state.' _

'_Nngh… aah~' _That was all that exited him though. I became more insistent.

'Say it.'

'… …'

_'Say it.' _I angled myself better to take him in deeper, and he bucked his hips when I'd go too slowly. I was starting to dig my own grave by now. If Hisoka wouldn't give in quickly, I would lose the game. The redhead seemed to notice this about me though, and started to regain some of his sanity. _I couldn't let him have this. _

_'You're not gonna get away...' _I whispered before biting down on the still tender flesh of his ear, pulling it down roughly while clasping myself around his dick more tightly. I don't believe I'd done this before, and he reacted strongly to it. I let go of his ear before starting to pick up the pace again, finding a new rhythm while milking him out. I loosened the grip around his neck for convenience.

He scratched his hands shakily up and down my back, not able to leave them in one place. It didn't take long before I recognized his signs of coming and did what I needed to.

I stopped.

Only a second later I finally got what I wanted.

_'Illumi!'_ I picked myself up again after that and let all the tension I'd built up inside of me go while getting the word out of him.

In the end I even came before him and wanted to throw my head back in this newfound paradise, but Hisoka didn't let me. He lifted both his hands and pressed my head against his. I moaned into his opened lips with each time that I could still lift myself to ride it out on top of him. He got a louder one out of me when he pulsed and filled me time and time again. The vibrations of his voice still mesmerized my senses, and I needed a while to regain my breath and turn back to normal.

I let my arms fall to my sides and looked up at the heaving redhead who'd opted to let his head fall back on the bed. I heard him chuckle, and he uttered the words,

'Well, it seems like we both won.' Referring to the fact that I'd gotten so caught up in it that I'd almost eaten his flesh… and apparently dissolved some of his skin. I lifted myself up to remove him from me, and swung my leg off him, sitting down against the bed next to him.

He'd warned me that it would be dangerous if he'd let himself go completely. But that had actually happened just now, and he hadn't been aggressive anywhere along the way. It was strange realizing this. I had taken quite a lot of his blood, almost bit off pieces of flesh and even dissolved his skin, but he'd taken it all. _Why. _

'I think I'm going to do some first aid on myself now.' He grinned at me before pushing himself up and walking across the room, searching the cabinets until he'd found what he needed. I looked at him constantly while he treated himself. 'I suggest you not do this tomorrow.' I huffed at the remark, and surprised myself at making that sound. Unlike last time though, I didn't feel exhausted, I felt exhilarated. I closed my eyes in the realization that it had been time well spent after all then.

'Do you want that piece of skin back?' I asked him out of the blue, and he looked back at me questioningly. 'I still feel the nen in the back of my throat, so if you want it?' I stood up while saying it, and felt more of Hisoka's cum oozing out of me and down my leg.

'I think I'm good.' He'd looked down at the sight and refused. Oh well, it will grow back on itself eventually. I shrugged lightly before dutifully walking towards the shower. Strangely enough, I felt nothing of the frustrations of yesterday. 'See you in ten minutes.'

'I'll try not to eat your flesh next time.' He laughed before I closed the door behind me.

* * *

_A/N_

_First of all, I love you all very much. Because of anxieties I get a heartattack every time I get a new review even though I love them. Reading those 'views makes me all warm and tingly inside when I wake up in the morning, thank you :3_

_And just to clarify, btw, it really wasn't his neck where Illumi bit, it was closer to where the collarbone connects to the shoulder. But explaining it like that would've been a bit ... meh. _

_Hisoka had probably been waiting all week to say his little line, don't you think? And then he finally feels like he's going to get what he wants and he's like BAM. Nailed it. Not that Illumi really cared though. _

___I had a very inspirational playlist for this chapter. And hurray for the .75 day!_

_PS  
I will have to press, that for the sake of acting interested, Illumi's actions in the next chapter will feel ooc. I'll do my best to compensate by keeping his thoughts ic. (BUT I'M HAVING A REALLY REALLY HARD TIME WRITING ILLUMI LIKE THIS) (it's like I'm creating a Hisoka!Illumi... it's creepy, it's really really creepy)_


	13. Day 8

'Mister Hari, pleasure to meet you.' Three, three hours I had lasted. After that I hadn't had the self-control anymore needed for the amount of blood I'd left inside of Hisoka. Luckily I hadn't dissolved any of his skin anymore though. He'd been very patient with that through it all – almost eerily so.

'The pleasure's all mine, Illumi-sama. You look even more beautiful than I thought you would.' That was the whole point, wasn't it? I'd actually enjoyed it and Hisoka had let me. After those three hours though, all that restraining had tired us both out; although the redhead seemed less affected than I thought he'd be. After the last time I'd just rolled onto my back and pulled a sheet over me. I still don't understand how this is so much more tiring.

'You flatter me.' Hisoka had disappeared even before I'd closed my eyes, but been there again when I woke up at three in the morning. He had no obligation to be, but I guessed he wanted to enjoy our situation for as long as he could. He'd sat down on the free side of the bed with his legs folded and looking down at me with his head on his hand. It used to be shocking for me to find him like that without being armed, but I had the feeling he had lost the will to actually kill me.

'On the contrary, I can't flatter you enough.' Right about now I did prefer Hisoka's killing intent over this man though.

… When have I ever had a problem with someone's presence?

I had arrived in a car my client'd sent for me, and from the second I'd exited he seemed to be glued to me. Now I knew how to deal with this without being offensive, and had been insistent on staying in public with him. I had no desire whatsoever to be given any kind of reputation this man had planned for me. It wasn't that this man was physically repulsive, however, his desires made him appear as such. From very early on in the evening I had already evaluated that it would be no problem submitting someone like him if I preferred. _If Hisoka's right about his assumptions, dominating him will only please him more, so we'll see. _

* * *

_'Think of how exciting it will be for him when he finally finds someone that can overpower him. Don't you think that's the reason he asked for a Zoldyck to accompany him?'_

_'He could also just desire to submit someone as strong as me. And you haven't seemed to be inclined at all to take the position again.' _

_'Mmm~ but remember that one time…' _

* * *

I remembered that one time, and also last night. I was confident that I could get him to do as I pleased if need be,

'How about I'll get us some drinks.' I nodded politely when we'd stepped inside and watched him leaving for the bar. He was slightly taller than me, 35 years old, fairly muscled, shoulder length, wavy dark hair and very light grey eyes. Somewhere I could understand this was an appealing look – if I could believe Hisoka's lessons – but it was wasted on me. He carried himself with the confidence I'd expected from his reputation, his will seemed strong, but not in the slightest intimidating for me; with or without nen.

Perhaps it is better to just decide right now I'm going to take the dominant role; I had inserted small pins around my neck under the collar and turtleneck to alter my face. I didn't want him anywhere near those things and he'd probably be offended if I'd deny him anything while being submissive.

I had taken heed of Hisoka's words before I'd left that hotel room early morning. This man had sold my company as having hired me purely for this date and I was attracting a lot of attention…

* * *

_'How did your meeting with Kurapika go? Anything I need to know for tonight?' _

_'Mah~, you'll be fine.' _

_'That's not what I'm asking.' _

_'Hmhm~ you want me to just tell you about it now?' _

_'The satisfied look on your face suggests you'll about give me anything, so why not this information?' I sat up and got a wide grin when I raked my hair out of my face. Somehow my hair is completely mesmerizing for him. If he could have sex with it, he probably would.* _

_'Aah~ but how can I _not_ be satisfied.'_

_'It's good to hear tonight won't be a problem then.' I looked back at the clock and started calculating my schedule for today. I had counted on more sleep than this, so I wouldn't have any problems concerning time. Also judging from all the lessons this week, my assignment would be even less of a problem. I have nothing to compare my sexual experiences with, but judging from the man who can, I'd be more than alright. _

_'Ooh~ he'll pay you with everything he has as long as his head stays attached.' I looked back up at him to answer,_

_'Not a problem at all. I will not choose to be that way with someone like him.' I can't even go into that state when I'm working, it's impossible for me. _

_'Didn't seem like you made the choice all that consciously when you started tonight.' He leaned his head a bit closer, sitting next to me on the bed. _

_'On the contrary, your flesh seemed quite appealing so I took the leap.' But I made the choice to get out from under the sheets and wash myself up a little. I heard Hisoka rustle behind me and lay himself down across the bed._

_'Such the compliment~.' Or maybe he was rolling over it in delight, I didn't care enough to look around the open bathroom door. _

_'But I take it you've taped this as well, so I'd like to get back on topic. I rather not run all through town tonight to find out what game you're playing.' Even though I can only trust half your words, of course. _

_'… Kurapika _does_ have a hit on your client, I wasn't lying.' For convenience, I'd tied my hair back, and walked back into the room. I didn't even have to see his eyes to know what look he was giving my still naked body. _

_'How unusual for him to take it.' I walked over to the scattered clothes across the room, collecting them. From what I've gathered, the blonde has trouble killing people and doesn't sell himself as an assassin. It puzzled me how he'd found himself in the situation. In this case, it was important for me to know the motivations – usually I didn't bother with it though. _

_'It wasn't originally a hit. He took a job for a collector that sells his collections for exuberant amounts of money. He was tasked to procure several items. In the end, one of those also became the sex tape of Il-lu-mi-Zol-dyck.' He got my full attention when the syllables of my name rolled off his tongue. _

_'How did that man know of my assignment?' I pulled up my pants, and got a disappointed look before he answered. _

_'Very simple my dear Illumi-kun.' He lifted a finger to silently make his point. Of course. My client had bragged about tonight and it reached someone he didn't want it to reach. In my mind I rolled my eyes at the inevitability of his actions. 'He was selling it like he'd just hired you for the date, but your dear target didn't believe that.' _

_'Of course he wouldn't, it's hardly our job.' I raised my hands and shrugged my shoulders. That anybody even believed it was beyond me. Hiring a Zoldyck just for sexual pleasures? There is not enough money in the world to make us do that. _

_'Well, he didn't just want that valuable tape of course, he'd want your client dead before you'd go after him.' It's true that I'd stop the hit if the flow of money would stop, so that's a clear reasoning. I wormed myself into the magenta shirt I'd come here in and threw my hair loose again. It wasn't in the way anymore, having it up would be having it in the way now. _

_'I take it this extra item wasn't added to Kurapika's list until after he'd already taken the job?' _

_'Naturally.' That's why he broke contact with his friends. He had to uphold the façade of working on a hit. I got my black jacket thrown at me from the bed. _

_'Where do _you _come in with all of this?' I slid it on and started checking for all the pins around the room. _

_'Good question. I'd like something in return first for this beautiful information.' He rolled over onto his back and hung his head off the side of the bed while I checked under it. With how I'd used the pins, they still had obvious traces of my presence on them, so they weren't hard to find. I looked back up in his eyes a couple inches away,_

_'I have just gotten dressed again. If you want a reward you'll have to wait until after the assignment tomorrow.' He grinned before I stood back up. _

_'Well, I guess it couldn't mind if I'd indulge you.' I looked at him questioningly, but refrained from asking about his sudden compliance. _

* * *

Apparently I had given Hisoka something he wanted that he shared the information. In the time between when he told me this and my date for the evening, I'd had time to check up on most of it and confirmed his story. For once the redhead seemed to have been telling the truth, but he never did so completely, so I was still on guard.

'Shall we go to our seats, then?' When my client had returned with the drinks, he wasn't even trying to be subtle with brushing my hand when he handed me mine. I almost had to use force to get it.

'Wouldn't you like to mingle first? Seems a lot of people are curious about us.' I gave him a small smile when inconspicuously pointing at all the people giving us looks. My acting seemed to have improved over the last week, this man seemed to believe everything I said and did.

'You're okay with that? I don't reckon you mingle all that much so if it makes you uncomfortable…' His face barely showed the excitement his body was exuding, though.

'It's alright.' I smiled again and got the same back, his intent intensifying all the while. It was nowhere near a certain redhead's, so nothing to be alarmed about even though I could notice he was keeping himself in check. _However_ _i__f this man had nothing to do with Hisoka's plans, then I should keep an eye out for the presences of others._

* * *

_'I may have had my eyes set on a certain item of your target's before I found out both you and the blonde were involved. I have to say, it was quite the nice surprise.' I sat down on the desk chair standing close to the bed and watched as Hisoka rolled himself back up on his stomach. I could imagine he would've been. It's just the kind of game he enjoys to play. 'So I decided it would be easier for me to let our dear friend procure the item for me.' _

_'What did you offer in return?' He narrowed his gaze and his grin widened when I asked. Whatever would come out of his mouth now would be a lie, and he wanted me to know it was. Then he was fairly confident I wouldn't find out the truth, or it didn't matter if I knew the truth or not. _

_'I would take care of the hit for him.' Though Hisoka wouldn't have any problems with that, the Kurta wouldn't agree to something like that. On top that, it wouldn't make things more interesting for the redhead in the slightest. I inclined my head very slightly at this obvious lie, and Hisoka noticed. _

_'Surely I hope this will be _after_ I've been paid?' A soft, low laugh exited his throat when he noticed I was playing this game with him. Although still difficult, it was easier procuring information from his lies than to force him to tell the truth. _

_'But of course.' _

_'And while procuring this item for you, I take it the recordings of tonight – of which I know nothing about - will be taken to you as well?' He laughed again before sitting up and gliding his legs off the bed. 'Am I supposed to not notice the probably obvious surveillance he's put up in his room just to satisfy his and your needs?' I wasn't entirely comfortable with footage being made of it. If Kurapika would mess up or Hisoka would do something to spread the recordings, it would impede my work. I need to change my face for tonight and prepare to procure the recordings myself if need be. _

_'I believe your client will appreciate it.' If I'd change my face, then it didn't really matter and the images could even be claimed as false. But all these compromises were starting to strain me. It wasn't that I could not take the strain, it was that I hadn't expected it to become like this when I said yes a week ago. I sighed and closed my eyes for a second. 'My, you look completely drained. Is this job too much for the great Illumi?' He stood up and took slow strides towards me. _

_'Hardly.' He stopped behind me and lay his fingers along the skin on my neck, stroking them back and forth a little together with my hair. As long as I let him, he would not stop touching me, would he? 'This barely compares to previous jobs, I will have it done by tomorrow morning.' I looked up and away from him. He wasn't hindering or distracting me, so I let him do whatever he wanted. _

_'Mm, but you did eat people this time.' He said jokingly. _

_'That had more to do with your games than this job.' _

_'… …' I could feel his amusement through the tips of his fingers. I stood up from the chair when I had the tasks ahead aligned in my mind and felt his fingers glide through my hair before he'd completely removed himself from me. I looked around at his pleased form, and for a couple seconds his intent was unreadable. I kept my eyes locked with his, trying to figure out what was going on inside of him. It seemed that somewhere he wanted me to know and he was restraining himself. _

_Also for the first time, it was Hisoka that broke it off by closing his eyes and looking away. The game was far from over. _

_'Well, better get going.' He turned his back when I started stepping out the door, and opted to say one last thing before I'd be gone – confirming my thoughts,_

_'I'll see you again in a day and a half then.' _

_'… …' He was most certainly still playing. It also wasn't until then that I realized what I had agreed to halfway this conversation. I'd offered to have sex with him outside of these lessons just so that he would give me the information. That wasn't my way of doing. No, it was more than that. He hadn't even requested or mentioned sex, I had just assumed it was and hadn't cared about it happening outside of these lessons. I need to release myself from him before he permanently latches on and the games will never end._

_I stepped out without saying anything back and closed the door behind me. I would think this over another time. _

* * *

'I'm sorry.'

'I beg your pardon?' I looked up to my left at the table when he spoke up after others had left. He inclined his body a bit more towards me, leaning an elbow on the table. I returned the favor by turning a bit more towards him, leaning back in the chair.

'I'm sorry I've asked this of you. It's not your job by a long shot.' Where had this come from? Was I looking uncomfortable under all of it? I need to fix that then.

'On the contrary, it's always considered when someone asks for something extra.'

'But… you know about my reputation, don't you?' I nodded. 'And still you said yes, _why_?' _Because I said yes to your request before I realized what was implied, and you're going to be paying me a lot of money for it. _He lay a hand lightly on my knee and I inclined my body a bit more towards him. This was a modest gesture for the intent he seemed to be hiding. I looked him in the eyes to read what kind of answer he was looking for. For a non-fighter he was doing pretty well in concealing it,

'Because it's no trouble whatsoever. When compared to my regular job, this is not hard for me.' I lay my hand on top of his. Even though I'd been kind in my answer compared to the truth, I could see my acting had fallen short a little. His expression told me he was aware of the real reason. He hung his head and sighed deeply, responding with a false smile.

'Thank you. However, if this too repulsive for you, I'm not forcing you into anything. It's not part of the agreement after all.' This was power play. He wanted me to say I wanted it, this was _his_ way of discerning how tonight was going to be. I held my hand in place, slightly forcing him to do the same. At this point, after all I'd done this week, I wasn't going to say no. I was certain I could deliver what I'd unknowingly agreed to.

'No it wasn't.' But I responded with just that, and I felt the tension in his hand increase before he responded again. His voice was calm, but his intent suggested otherwise.

'This banquet will continue for another hour, you're free to do whatever you want afterwards.' _Of course I am, technically our agreement says so. _This was just another test of his.

'Thank you.' I smiled at him before removing the hand from my leg and standing up to walk away from him. I turned around with a smile as well and walked to a more secluded hallway, avoiding contact with others. My responses should have irked him, and he would most definitely follow if he thought he could continue his game in private. I turned the corner and found myself alone in a semi-lit hallway that was said to be off-limits; however, there were no barriers to keep anyone away.

I kept walking at a leisurely pace until I heard the footsteps behind me, and stopped, turning halfway around and looked at the shadowy form.

'Wait!' It was him. 'Have I insulted you in some way?' I shook my head. 'Why did you walk off then?'

'We only have one hour left, I thought you'd appreciate a more secluded area.'

'… …' The way he looked back told me he didn't believe me. He wasn't supposed to.

'I thought wrong?' All he'd needed to do was follow me and believe I was leaving tonight. After all, this was now a game.

'Do I repulse you, or does my lifestyle?'

'I have no opinion on either.' Now that we'd gone into powerplay, I was glad I could drop some of the act. He looked frustrated at my words, but kept his distance for the first time tonight.

'Oh come on, even in your line of work, you must have an opinion!' He started sounding agitated. I turned around a bit more and slowly shook my head. 'You're leaving before a job that will give you extra money, you wouldn't do that if you wouldn't have an opinion about me.'

'Leaving early leaves me with more time to complete the hit, that's all there is to it.' I raised my hands when answering, before mimicking Hisoka and put one hand on my hip, inclining it more than I usually would. I cocked my head to the side, waiting for his answer. It took him a while before he did, with a calmer voice.

'… I know what you're doing.' He straightened his back some more and gave me a resolute look. I didn't respond in the slightest. _He knows what I'm doing? He's the one who initiated it. _'I should've known better, even for money you're too proud for this, aren't you?' Pride? That's what he thought this was about? That wasn't something I often felt. 'What if I said I'm not paying anything unless you do this?'

'Then I will leave now, there will be no assassination, and we will not take a job from you again.' I shifted weight, his money was welcomed but not a necessity, he didn't seem to realize this. He started to cave at the thought. As much as _he_ held pride in his position, he knew that if he'd let me go now there wouldn't be a second chance to live his little fantasy. 'However, this hasn't been an unpleasant evening so I am inclined to reconsider.' He blinked at me a couple of times before having composed the answer in his mind. He knew it was empty flattery, but he couldn't resist when I used the same look that had made Hisoka snap two days ago. What he saw when looking at me now, were the possibilities of tonight, and I reckoned he wasn't about to pass up on it.

'And if I wouldn't pay for it?'

'I would leave.'

'You're not curious at all?'

'There's little you could surprise me with.' His eyes lit up completely when I said that. There's probably still a lot left he could catch me off-guard with, but by now I was used to Hisoka's surprises. Contrary to the redhead, this man had yet to catch me in a game I didn't understand.

'Well I guess that'll save a lot of explanations tonight. It's always such a chore.' _And there was the expected outcome. _It had come even sooner than I'd expected.

One of his first explanations would probably be that I was supposed to do anything he asked. This was a good moment to imitate Hisoka's mannerisms a bit more. _There'd been a lot of his movements he hadn't explained, but I'd observed either way_. Even though he called most of it inappropriate, we weren't in public at the moment and this man seemed to thrive on the concept of not keeping to the rules of conduct either way.

I upturned my lips, closed my eyes a bit more, let out a low chuckle and took slow strides towards him. He let it all happen. I stopped an inch away from him, looking up slightly into his eyes. I waited for a couple seconds before I raised a hand and let my fingers glide from his cheek to his neck. I inclined my head and moved my lips to next to his ear, shifting my weight so our bodies would brush against each other before I whispered.

_'I'm very good at taking instructions, don't worry.' _Though my words had been submissive, my actions had been everything but. I let out a soft laugh before pocketing my free hand and stepping away from him, slowly dropping the hand against his neck. 'It's better if we go back to the banquet before we're missed.' I walked past him and away from that scene. For a moment I had felt exactly like Hisoka and I can't say that had been a pleasant feeling.

'What's your game?' _My game?_ I didn't stop slowly walking back to the crowd. 'If I'd pay you enough to have sex in this hallway right now, would you?'

'Not a problem.' I slightly bluffed. If I'd do that, then there would be more countermeasures needed of denying who I was and I didn't want to task myself with even more, concerning this man.

'Didn't know it was so easy to make a whore of a Zoldyck.' I never stopped walking. That had been a really pathetic attempt to try and irritate me. He actually thought pride was getting in my way? I was almost starting to miss Hisoka's games.

'I don't think it would be permitted for my younger brothers to engage in these activities though.' I think I was slightly starting to push my luck. He caught up with me and grabbed me by the wrist, twirling me around and flush against him. _He was insulted because I didn't fawn over him like the rest of his toys did. _'Isn't there more accessories for this in the room you've prepared?' I said just before he intended to slam me against the wall. He laughed before letting me go. I was glad that out of all people I'd gotten to practice domination on Hisoka. After him, someone like my client would be no problem at all.

'That's true, let's sit out this last hour first.' He hung his head before wanting to walk off, seemingly in a mood to hurt me once we were in his bedroom. But I did one last thing before he could leave with that mindset.

* * *

_'Give him a reward if he submits. He'll need it.' I noticed that already with you. _

_'You're talking like I'm training a dog.' _

_'In a way you are.' _

_'Did you consider yourself a dog wh-' I stopped talking when remembering names of the sexual positions we'd done tonight and classified what I'd done to him when in leather. Hisoka's eyes narrowed in glee and a short laugh vibrated in his throat. _

_'_Now_ I believe you have a better idea of the difference between the two positions.' I looked at him when he held up two fingers, and sighed. Even without the explanation I had a good idea of that. But perhaps it could give me some more material for improvisation at times._

* * *

I lifted both my hands, grabbed hold of the sides of his head and pulled him towards me. I slowed down considerably just before our lips touched and closed my eyes, softly brushing the skin. I let him close in the last remaining distance and he repositioned his body when he felt he was enjoying the touch.

At the onset of too much excitement I broke it off though. I really didn't feel like doing anything in this hallway. I let my hands slide away over his neck and shoulders, before smiling and walking off. I was absolutely sure I wasn't going to take anything else but pure hitjobs for a long while, but at least this man's expression had told me one clear thing I had never gotten from Hisoka. He wanted to have me no matter what,

_I would be able to do anything I wanted. This battle I__ had already won. _

* * *

_A/N_

_*Sorry, not sorry, I would have sex with Illumi's hair if I could xD_

_And do you have any idea how hard it is to tell half truths? I'm not a Transmuter!_  
_I'm sitting here like,_

"Ah, and if Hisoka says this, Illumi will deduct that,  
but that's not necessarily true, but Hisoka won't confirm or deny it..."

_IT'S COMPLICATED!_  
_But I can't say the whole truth until the end ._._

_If something's not clear for you, then just PM me and I'll answer.  
_

_Also I DON'T KNOW HOW SOME WRITERS MANAGE DIFFERENT STORIES AT THE SAME TIME BUT I'M WRITING THREE DIFFERENT THINGS NOW AND I'M KILLING MYSELF WITH MOOD CHANGES and sickness... let's not forget sickness. I've gotten sick just before deadlines. Wish me luck.  
_


	14. Day 8,5

'Do you have any preferences?'

'This night is about you, isn't it?' We both took off our shoes while entering the penthouse, walking straight to the large bedroom. I took note of the surroundings. It seemed he spent quite some time here, he had it furnished and arranged the entire floor quite elaborately. There was a king-sized bed on the right against the middle of the wall on a slight elevation. Obviously not meant for sleeping considering the lack of pillows. Except for where the bed connected, the rest of the wall was blinded glass. That piece of wall was apparently used for the convenience of binding his toys. There were some bondages permanently connected to the wall, but a lot of them just hung there so he didn't have to leave the bed to get them. There was a camera behind the see through mirror on the ceiling above the bed, and I noticed some more cameras here and there. Concealed to their standards.

The floor was thickly carpeted dark red, perhaps that will help him not squirm too much when he's forced onto his knees. There was a red divan opposite the bed, and there were shelves on the wall with all kinds of toys. I glanced them over, but Hisoka had seemed to have been quite thorough in showing me everything.

A large door at the end of the room led to either the bathroom or a closet, and right of the entrance next to me, there stood a large terrarium, seemingly housing two snakes.

'I'm not someone who hogs all the pleasure, I want you to enjoy it as well.' What you have in mind is submitting me to pleasure so much that I'll beg you for more. It has not a lot to do with my pleasure.

'How generous of you.' With my back still turned to him, I slid the dark grey jacket off my shoulders, and lay it on the divan opposite the bed. As soon as I halted my steps, he'd approached me and slid his arms around my waist, pressing close against me and inching his lips closer to my ear; his breathing indicated he was already excited. I inclined my head to accommodate his gesture and pulled my hair to one side. I was focusing more on assessing the situation though. There was no abnormal presence, nor had there been for a good while.

'Like what you see?' He whispered. I couldn't say I was displeased with this situation. It seemed this room also had nothing to do with whatever Hisoka was planning. That made it easier for me to do my job here thoroughly and leave with more time for the hit than I originally had in mind. I raised my hand on his side, and stroke it along his face and into his hair softly. This instigated him to start kissing just below my ear. _I guess it was about time to switch instincts, wasn't it?_

I closed my eyes and focused on getting to that feeling. The only times I had gotten there before though, were by remembering the touches of the redhead, so that would probably be the fastest way…

I lay my free hand on top his and softly scratched over his skin. I had to refrain myself of actually picturing him as Hisoka, he would not survive that state of mind. So I just slowly switched and cut him off when he wanted to say something. _If I want to get there…_

'I would enjoy it more if you'd bite me.' I asked in a soft voice. There was a short chuckle from his side before he complied.

'We're going to get along just fine.' I didn't know if he realized he'd just taken his first command, but the moment he bit into my flesh I gave him his second,

_'Harder.' _He didn't listen to that.

'That would be easier if you'd lose that shirt.'

'Why don't you take it off me then.'

'Hmhm, you really don't take orders, do you.' He started kissing and licking under my ear again. _I needed to get excited about this. _I opened my neck a bit more him, careful not to reveal what was under the shirt, and decided to simulate excitement for now.

I slightly increased my breathing and started to guide one of his hands lower over my abdomen. When he noticed what I was doing though, he took control over his hand again and slid his fingers across my upper leg slightly, but not where I wanted him to go. It was slightly frustrating to me that I couldn't use the force on him that I wanted.

_'Not just yet.' _I believed it was the right time though, and pulled myself loose from him, stepping a couple small steps backwards. One thing I decided to give him, in exchange for another thing. I pulled up my shirt over my head and threw it away somewhere in a corner. My hair was still up, and the white leather collar underneath it seemed to spike his interest. I looked at him expectingly that he do the same.

'_More than fine…' _He didn't comply though, and stepped towards me again. _Would this man enjoy to bottom? _At the very least I stopped him with my fingerless gloves and kept him at arm's length. At first he wanted to break through that, but at this point I could use force without hurting him, so he didn't get any closer than I allowed him to. I saw that wanted to just evade the arm and side stepped it, but I made it very clear that he wouldn't get near me without complying when I put my finger to his chest.

When he noticed this, he laughed to himself,

'Very well then.' He also slid the jacket off his shoulders and buttoned open his dress shirt. It appeared my assessment on his build had been correct. He carried his body very much the same way Hisoka did. _If that was the case, it wouldn't be - _I stopped myself from thinking any more than that. I gave him a thankful look before lowering my arm and allowing him approach again. He pressed his hands more forcefully on my body before he grabbed my waist and lifted me. When I noticed his intentions I wrapped my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. The vibration through his chest indicated he reveled in his little victory. _We're either going for the bed or the wall, and I know how to handle both, so I'll let him have this one. _

I threw my hair over one shoulder, and started kissing from his neck up to his ear, biting into his flesh, breathing harder than normally, increasing the tension in my arms, but he still hadn't done anything that got me … in the mood. I was too busy making sure I would end up on the right side to even allow myself to get into it. _I don't even know if he prefers this, why am I being so insistent. _The vibrations in his throat told me he liked the game though. After letting me do what I "wanted" to do, he started to move again.

_The bed it is then._

* * *

'No, Kurapika should have taken his place by now, we're free to talk.'

_'I hardly believe someone like him hasn't put some kind of trace on your phone, Hisoka.' _

'Oh, but I'm sure I've already shaken the trace he's put on me.' I looked down from the roof at the person that was supposed to keep an eye on me. He'd been "following" me all week, but by now I knew his movements better than the other way around.

_'Mah, it doesn't really matter now, does it?'_

'Mm~ no it doesn't. How long is it going to take for you?'

_'It's been relocated again, I believe I'll be able to get it on time. It's gotten harder now that Kurapika knows what these items could do for us.' _

'What would I do without you…'

_'Make an enemy out of Kurapika and just get both the items yourself.' _I laughed at that statement. If it hadn't been for both the blonde's and Illumi's involvement, I would indeed have gotten all of it myself. However, Kurapika had made things more difficult by constantly relocating the second item – and a lot of others - when neither of us was looking. All on orders of his client though. But having him procure the first item from this collector of his was the least he could do to make up for it.

'I am an open book for you.'

_'You won't hear from me again tonight.' _He hung up afterwards, but I kept the phone in my hand for a while longer. It wouldn't be long before Kurapika would make his own real intentions clear. He wouldn't have already given me the first item if he didn't have plans of his own; besides tracking my partner with all the information I'd given him.

In probably 12 hours I would have everything I wanted from this and had gotten to play with the embodiment of darkness.

'I believe I'm having a very good week~.' Ultimately I put the phone away and watched my "tracker" searching around frantically for me. Although it had been amusing to let him think he had a trail on me, by now it had gotten really boring. Killing him was out of the question though, Kurapika would become ruthless if I'd do that, and I don't believe that would be beneficial to my dear partner acquiring the second item. I would just have to find a different way to entertain myself until I was contacted again…

I felt my grin widen when I thought of something that would keep me busy for at least an hour,

_Perhaps I'll send the boys a copy of their recordings. After all, they went through so much trouble to make them~_.

* * *

He didn't throw me, but opted to slowly push me down on the bed from the side. He grabbed one of my arms and pried me loose from him as soon as I lay there. When I released him, he buttoned his shirt all the way down and threw it away, revealing his full torso. _Alright, not as muscled as Hisoka. _I assessed before I crawled further back up on the bed and sat up on my knees, spreading them, looking down to get to the pins in my hair and with closed eyes throwing my head back when it was released. I shook my head a little, letting my hair wave all around me before it settled against my skin. I opened my eyes again and saw his need to approach me. _Even when he's not necessarily into this part of me, he still reacted to it positively. _But before he could get on the bed as well, I crawled the small distance back over to him. Raising myself and laying my hands on his hips, trailing my tongue all the way from his lower abdomen up to his chest. I pulled on the belt slightly, but could notice he was still holding back as well. I looked up at him with my eyes wide open and a small smile on my lips. I had tried this with Hisoka yesterday, and it had given me an instant opening to topple him over. _This man didn't seem to understand yet who I was. _

He grinned back at me and grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling my head back forcefully and leaning down to whisper in my face.

_'I've had my share, Illumi, I can tell when someone's just playing.' _Change in strategy then.

For a slight intimidation, I pulled my smile back up, strengthening my hands around his waist. He didn't notice it yet though, I just used it to keep him in one place. It wasn't until I spoke up again that he noticed the mood had changed,

_'But I haven't played yet.' _I felt his resistance against my grip, but he couldn't pry himself loose. Sometimes I don't understand why people like him still think they can overpower us.

I could see his mood changing for the worse in that second though, so I decided to act before that mood could settle. _I need to keep my eyes open, if he really doesn't let himself be dominated, I need to submit. _But up until then…

I pulled him over on top of me on the bed, turning us around in the process so I was straddling him. Before he could react to this, I'd already pinned his arms and bit softy into the flesh of his neck. I wasn't intending to protrude, just a test. However, his skin was thinner than I thought, and I immediately stopped when I felt the metallic taste. I licked my lips clean, saw that it wasn't as bad as expected, and turned my attention back to the actual man who'd started to laugh. _Well that was good sign. _

'You're like an animal, aren't you? I think I like that.' He turned his head a little and drew attention back to the place I had just bitten. 'Feel free to do whatever you like.' …Well that was a change in attitude. I trailed my hands up his arms and leaned the weight of my upper body on his shoulders while I repositioned myself on top of him. I licked my lips clean from any remaining drops of blood before digging my nails into his shoulders slightly. _So that's what he wanted, a beast? Thank you for telling me_.

He flinched when he felt the force of my hands, but didn't object. He pulled one of his legs up to usher me back over his torso, and I whipped my hair to one side for better access on the small puncture wounds. Though not carried away, I did not dislike the taste and it finally got me somewhere in the mood. I slid my hands down his arms to his wrists, and clenched and unclenched my fists a couple of times, before deciding he was allowed to use one of his arms. I probably wouldn't get much further if I wouldn't allow him to touch me.

I relocated my free hand to his neck and trailed my tongue up from his shoulder to his neck on the other side. In the meantime he was testing my strength by slightly wriggling his torso in between my legs. I felt his amusement by all of this when I reached his ear. It was then that I'd felt the movement of his hand over my body. It pressed up against my chest and his fingers brushed over my nipple. When he noticed that alone didn't do much for me, he rubbed over it harder, but he still didn't quite get it. _If I want to move this along I need to be clearer, don't I? _I stopped what my mouth was doing to his poor ear, and whispered my command.

_'I thought I told you before what I wanted.' _

'Very well.' He took this one command and sat us both up as soon as I let his other hand go as well. He lifted his knee some more for support. I relocated my arms to around his neck and sat up on my knees so he could do what he'd been told. 'I have much better tools for this then my teeth.' He breathed against the skin on my chest. I thought about it for a second, and remembered from the lessons what he most probably meant. However, I had to decline.

'I'm not sensitive to electricity.' He looked up at me when I said that. First with surprise, but it slowly turned into glee. Well, he seems to be pleased with his choice for tonight.

'Then we'll just switch for something similar.' I was not sure this was a good idea. Accepting something to be used on me when I'd seen the effect of it on Hisoka… it could easily put me in a submissive state. However, I know the techniques to reverse the roles whenever I want, so I can let him have the pleasure. He waited until I'd made my decision and shrugged my shoulders before swinging my leg off him. He turned around and got off the bed, going for one of the smaller cabinets near the bed. I didn't have to wait long, and it took me a mere second to recognize what he had in his hands. Looking a bit lower on him I could also see that the use of these things excited him. Seems I have made the right decision then.

He threw the items on the bed before crawling back on it himself. He then held up the first toy,

'You said nothing surprised you, didn't you?' He shuffled closer to me, 'Then I take it you know what's going to happen.' It seemed pretty obvious to me, and I nodded. Electricity might do nothing to me, but most probably vibration will. I moved all my hair to the back and pinned it there with a couple swift movements. Meanwhile, I saw he opened the front of his pants to allow for more room. _He was really looking forward to dominating a Zoldyck, wasn't he? _

He sat down against the head of the bed, and motioned for me to come sit on top of him again. For now I'd decided to play this game with him, and did as I was told. He raised his legs a little as I spread mine over him and sat down on his starting arousal. Hopefully for the immediate future, I opened the front of my pants as well as he raised his hands, rubbing over my nipples, finally lightly scratching over them. He licked, he grazed his teeth over them, and that together with his hands finding their way down finally seemed to flip the switch for me. He didn't tease me long with his hand on my groin, but it gave me the slight stimulation I'd needed to get into it. I brought a hand to his head and clamped it in his hair, narrowing my eyes at the pleasant feeling and focusing on it for as long as it lasted.

He stopped working with me when my nipples stood erect though, and a second later brought the clamps up to them. He licked up to my collarbone when he applied the first one, and trailed his teeth along my skin when he applied the second. _I should've taken Hisoka's advice and tried them more on myself_. When he screwed them tighter I felt a light reaction exit my throat, and his lips formed a smirk against my skin. _At the very least I was now enjoying something._ When he believed them to be tight enough, he turned them on and let himself enjoy the reactions of my body. This… I couldn't deny it, it wasn't unpleasant. The tingling feeling went straight down for me.

But however pleasurable, just those things didn't do it for me completely. It wasn't until he'd grabbed the second item and rolled it from my upper to lower back that he got a genuine reaction from me.

_'Aah..' _I felt the triple row of metallic pins pressing on my skin and arched my back into the feeling a bit, relocating my hair to give him access to more skin.

'Thought you'd like that.' While moving according to the pins on my skin, I ground myself against him, and got a reaction out of him as well. I sat up when I heard this and lay my arms around his shoulders, pressing my lower body against him and pushing his head against my chest. He got what I was playing at, and trailed the pinwheel lower over my ass, and the back of my upper leg over the cloth still there. When he trailed back up, I pressed myself into the feeling and made sure the pins actually protruded the skin. All the while rubbing myself up against him and getting more aroused. When he felt how much I was liking this, he upped the vibration over the clamps and by now I was most certain I should've tried it on myself before.

I lay my chin on top of his head and breathed out heavily at the combination of feelings. I stretched and retracted my fingers against his skin, keeping myself from scratching him open. _I was enjoying it a bit too much to keep control._

He pushed himself away from my chest after a while and stopped the pinwheel. I opened my eyes some more and looked down at him when he spoke up.

'Open your mouth.' I cocked my head at that request, and when I did he rolled the pinwheel up my abdomen, over my chest, more lightly over my neck, and grazed over that spot below my ear. Involuntarily I leaned into it and parted my lips when I felt this. _Teeth are still better, but I can't say I dislike this_.

When he saw I reacted to this, he reached one of his hands up and pulled my head down a little, before relocating the pinwheel once again. He trailed it up my chin and onto my bottom lip before I realized what he'd wanted to do. I stuck out my tongue and let the pins trail their way back and forth over the now extremely sensitive flesh. Noticing that I had the inkling to close my mouth around it and experience more of the sensation, he grabbed me by the chin and forced my mouth to stay open. I felt a small amount of blood trickle out when I pressed my tongue against the metal, and decided on a good idea.

I grabbed the hand controlling the pins, and forced him out of my mouth. I wanted to use this thing on him, but I had a feeling that wouldn't end well for him, so I opted for the next best thing. I bit on my tongue to force out a bit more blood, and leaned down. I trailed the blood all around his lips before I bit the bottom one and punctured it slightly, getting a soft grunt from him. I didn't let go though. I pulled on it and licked his blood inside my own mouth with my tongue. I lifted my hands to the sides of his face and forced it to incline so I could get better access to it. He wasn't really protesting against all of this. He lay his hands against the back of my legs and stroke them all the way up. However when I wanted to snap at his tongue as well, I wasn't let that pleasure. He trailed his hands up to my back, and while one rested on my hips, the other slithered its way into my pants. While I had attached myself to his lip again, I felt one of his fingers slid in between my cheeks and pressed at my entrance. _This was bad if I still wanted to dominate. _

So I snapped myself out of my daze for a second to check where this man was by now. I trailed one of my hands down to his groin. I was surprised when I felt the result. _Just my sounds are doing so much for you?_

He gasped and stopped pushing in when I finally touched him there. I let go of his lip and decided to distance myself from him. I leaned back against his raised legs and screwed the clamps loose to give myself some more room for movement. When I looked up in his eyes, I could see that by now he wouldn't mind it if I'd play with him.

I got silent permission from him, although I'd never asked for it, and I swung my leg off him and rolled off the bed. _The stage we're going in now will require some more freedom._ I pulled the pins out of my hair again and threw them away in the wall. I looked him straight in the eyes when I opened my pants completely and let it fall nonchalantly to the ground together with my underwear, revealing that by now I was enjoying it pretty well. I casually stepped out of the clothes and back onto the bed. He just watched the scenario unfold and was enjoying his share of it as I crawled on all fours back up to him.

'Please tell me I can tie you to this bed.' He asked with no restraint on the wanting in his voice. I spread his legs forcefully, and crawled in between them, smiling up at him before opening his pants as well. He assisted in having it taken off by lifting himself a little, and I slid it all the way off his legs. Crawling back, I looked up at him again. He wasn't hard enough yet to enter me, and also seemed to be smaller than Hisoka, so no problems there.

He raised one hand behind his head and already lay the other on top of my head, thinking he knew what I was about to do now that I was aroused. I licked my lips, and trailed my hands up the inside of his upper legs. He moaned at the prospect of what he was about to get. _He gets immense pleasure from submitting someone, doesn't he?_

My hands trailed further up to his hips, and I closed in some more. However, my head raised along his chest until I was at eye level with him again. He dropped his hand to my shoulder, and was surprised at first, but that changed once my erection brushed up against his and we both exhaled deeply at the sensation. I brushed along for a couple of times to get used to the sensation, and I heard him chuckle when my forehead met with his.

'For someone into the natural touch, you sure liked the pins though.'

'I have my preferences.' By now I apparently had. I breathed out against his skin. A second later I trailed my hand up and snaked my fingers around the both us. He relocated his free hand to my hip to inch me a bit closer and let out a moan.

'_Nngh..' _I couldn't hold back sounds anymore either. I just opened my mouth a little and let the strain of hitched noises exit. I was starting to feel hot, and I increased the tempo. His breathing became faster, but he didn't allow himself to get carried away completely. I noticed. He wanted to delay his pleasure.

I didn't feel like allowing him to do that though.

I removed my hand, and while he was still distracted by the lingering feeling, I raised myself some more to look down on him, and pulled his head back with a force by his hair. I caught his lips again gave him no room to breathe. I carefully positioned myself over him and I felt his hand snake its way up my leg. I noticed he wanted to say something, but I didn't give him the chance.

Slowly I spread my legs further and impaled myself on top of him. I was having slight problems with keeping our lips locked, but I refused to let him inhale the air he thought he needed. His hand clenched tightly onto my hip when I did this, and didn't relinquish in it until I was completely on top of him.

_'Whoa..' _He exclaimed when I let go of his lips, probably in surprise of me doing this without flinching. I just raised one hand to relocate my hair to one side and let it fall over our chests. It took him a couple of seconds to open his eyes again and meet mine. He heaved a couple of times, and I could feel his pleasure throbbing inside of me.

_'Let's play.' _I raked both my hands forcefully through his hair and landed them on the back of his head, before I lifted and lowered myself again. His heavy breaths reached my skin and his hands already started to get restless. _He wasn't delaying it anymore? __Well that was quick. _I angled myself a bit better to make it more pleasurable for me as well, and rubbed myself up against his abs. This seemed to do equally as much for him as it did for me_. _I leaned my head to the side and let myself take possession of his neck and ear again. He chuckled at this action of mine before speaking up again.

'You really are a beast.' I stopped myself from protruding his skin yet again and took some distance from that before I'd seriously harm him. I lay my arms back around his neck and clamped myself around him the same way I'd done with Hisoka before lifting and lowering myself again. Deciding this was something neither of us objected to, I started to increase my pace. I threw my hair back again in one swift motion, and felt his hand creep up to my erection. He closed his face in on the skin of my chest to let me feel the hot breaths he was drawing. When I slowed down a little he lay his lips against it and arched his neck to be able to bite down on my nipple again. I stopped completely for a second at this feeling and reveled in it.

He wasn't allowed to let me come first though. So after having gotten out of it what my body could take, I forcefully removed his hand and returned the favor by raking my fingers down over his chest and letting them play there while I tried picking up a rhythm again. He wanted to regain control again, and his hands were restless to do this. It was annoying me quickly enough, and I grabbed both his hands with one of mine to pin them above his head. I stopped for a second again to look him in the eyes to make him absolutely clear what would be happening. He seemed to like this when he grinned back up at me.

I sat back up and removed him from me, letting go of his hands and reversing my position. He let his hands rest around my waist while I picked up the pace again, laying his head against my bare shoulders. His hands didn't stay in one place for very long and he let them enjoy the feeling of my torso all he could. This seemed to be a better position for him, as his breaths started becoming shorter very quickly. He bucked his hips into the feeling, trying to get deeper than possible inside of me. _He's beyond it. _

I was impeding myself as well by having taken this position, but I didn't have to hold myself back for long. His breath started hitching and his hips stopped moving. He squeezed tightly into my waist as I felt the throbbing deep inside of me and increased the pace for him to come.

I stopped for a second as soon as I felt the familiar shocking feeling of being filled up, and the sounds of his ragged breaths reached my ears. I threw my head back a little as I started moving again to ride it out, but was stopped by the hand around my erection deftly and quickly bringing me to climax as well. I felt my legs strain and stop me completely when the pleasure focused itself completely in my lower body, and he covered me completely with his hand to let as little of the white liquid spill as possible. I leaned back against him while this was happening, and he kissed my shoulder, as close to my neck as he could get.

I waited for a while after coming before removing myself from him and turned around again, seeing him lift his cum covered hand,

'It seems you liked at least some of what we did.' I just lifted my hands to his wrist and brought his hand to my mouth, trailing my tongue around his fingers one at a time, licking up the liquid. Hisoka had told me this to be a sexy move, I didn't care much for the salty taste.

He looked up at me amused when I did that, and laughed at the situation. _Well that was good._

'Seems the feeling was mutual.' I said after that, feeling his cum slowly flowing out of me. He laughed when I said that, and I swung my leg off him before he could trail his hand all the way up my thigh again to feel what I was talking about.

'Tissues are on the cabinet to your right.' I shoved myself off the bed and handed the box over to him as well. I was glad that in the end I had been able to get myself excited for this man, and hadn't needed to submit completely to get him there as well. I was probably going to let myself get tied up somewhere tonight – I could release myself easily enough if I'd had enough of it – he was most probably not going to fight me much harder after giving this much though. I can give him a complete submission now so he'll be easier to dominate after that and I'll see the effect of it then. _Then I'll refrain from using the whip at this point. _I looked up at the weak restraints above his bed.

'You said you wanted to tie me up?'

_'Is that a challenge?' _

He didn't let this opportunity go to waste, and I let him approach me and pull me over the bed again, but something had changed in the surroundings that alerted me,

One of the cameras had bleeped out and another one turned on..?

* * *

_A/N _

_Hahahahaha_

_HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA_

_MUAHAHAHAH- *coughcoughcough* _

_I DO WHAT I WANT!_

_I love pinwheels though. But if I wanted to document everything they did that night, it would be a fucking spin-off story (I don't love toys, what makes you think that)(I am not used to writing about them though).  
_

_Either way, I'm feeling a lot better by now even though classes have started again. I DON'T KNOW WHAT THAT'LL DO TO THIS STORY BUT NOTHING'S GONNA STOP ME NOW _

_Next chapter plot plot plot_


	15. Day 9

'Well I guess that settles it then.' I looked around for my clothes and noticed the signal feed of the other cameras bleep out. Though one of the cameras seemed to either have malfunctioned or belonged to someone else, I still hadn't felt a nen presence when I'd first walked in. So I'd decided to ignore it until after.

It took me one hour, after that I'd completely dominated him for the first time and the two hours following seemed to have been quite pleasurable for him. Apparently I'd shown him a whole new world, and I had to thank Hisoka for having been thorough yesterday in sexual positions. I decided not to think about why it had taken such a long time to activate myself in comparison to when I did it with Hisoka, and wrote it off as a lack of respect for the man.

He had last come ten minutes ago, and now seemed to be fast asleep. I heard him mumble something about it being a shame that I really wasn't for sale and I believe I can be pleased with the amount of extra money I've earned tonight. I'd had to break the bonds above the bed when he wouldn't let me go, but it had only excited him even more.

It had been a tiring evening, but I'd been thoroughly prepared. The moment we finally entered this bedroom at the start of the night had actually been a relief compared to the banquet, but I was sure to take father's advice and not take on extra assignments anymore for a while. I was glad that the job after this was just a simple hit. Hisoka would get his reward when Kurapika gave him that tape, but I should check if it actually reaches him shouldn't I? I will do that after my job.

I sighed exasperated and threw my clothes on the large chair in the back of the room, taking the pins out of my neck. I should head back to the hotel first, have a change of clothes and prepare myself for the rest of the night. _I still have five hours left, that should be enough._

I looked from the clock up into the dark of the room though, when I felt a presence creeping nearer. It wasn't necessarily hostile, nor did it seem to be a threat, but it got my attention. It took a second for my eyes to adjust to the dark in the corner I felt it from, before I recognized the form and gave the person my full attention.

* * *

_'What is the matter?' I had left my dear friend a message while he'd been on the job, seemed he turned his phone back on in time. I opened a window and sat down on the edge of the sill, taking in the night air. _

_'Ah, just thought you should know I seem to have multiple trackers on me, and I don't think I'm reachable at the moment.' _

_'Why are you telling me this?' _

_'Because the Kurta isn't where he said he'd be anymore.' There was a short silence on the other end. The moment I'd gotten bored again, I'd gone to check the signal I'd left near Kurapika, but it'd indicated that he wasn't supervising the recording anymore. Mah~, couldn't blame him for not trusting me and making plans on his own. _

_'If he's put multiple trails on you, then he himself is most likely at Illumi's now, isn't he?' _

_'I'd expect nothing less.' Splitting the odds of where we'd meet up made sense if he wanted to capture him. I heard a small sigh escape his mouth at this news. It meant that the blonde had been keeping an eye on the second object from the start. Now the first option was meeting at an agreed to location, but there was a high possibility with all the tracks I had on me, that my phone was indeed being monitored as well; and Kurapika would know all of the places._

_There is one other simple solution, but it's better if we don't discuss our real intentions at a point where I can't help my dear friend._

_'This is troublesome. I will have to keep hold of this until his focus weakens then.' Seemed he picked up on it as well; ignoring the obvious solution._

_'You can always join dear Illumi-kun on his hit, Kurapika is sure to stay away from that.' Illumi would never allow this situation, but the thought of bringing it up amused me. _

_I looked up over to another building where I felt someone's attention behind one of the windows. I couldn't say I didn't enjoy this, but perhaps I had made it a tad bit too inconvenient for my friend. Acquiring the second item had apparently gone smoothly though, so the Kurta hadn't put extra surveillance around its location. That was slightly suspicious._

_'I doubt Illumi will agree to this.' _

_'If that's the case, then we wait it out.' _

_'Agreed.' He hang up, rather displeased. Of course he would be, I hadn't made it any easier for him. But impossible is another story. At the very least we now had possession of both of the items, the only matter remaining was to bring them together. _

_I stopped playing with the phone and put it away, _

_'You should never have agreed to hand me the first item before all this started if you knew what I was up to. But I guess you really didn't have the bargaining chips, did you?' Well, seeing as it's open distrust by now, then it's only fair I take care of these trails. I will go get those recordings myself afterwards and see if my dear friend understood I'd kill the trackers, and will show up right here._

_Oh~ I can't wait to see you..._

* * *

'After all the sneaking around, you show yourself?' I looked him square in the eyes, but he seemed unwilling to move from his spot or even open his mouth. We were both standing at full alert though. If by some strange turn of events he'd decided to do the hit on my client after all, he needed to be stopped. His behavior didn't add up to that though. He knew I was still here, if he was going to kill my client, he would've appeared at a later time. Although that would still have been hard seeing as I was not leaving here without putting up protection until I'd gotten my money. 'Have you come to betray Hisoka and tell me what his plan is?'

'You can't betray a man like Hisoka, he doesn't have the morality to feel something like that.' He answered with a soft voice.

'Ah! You can talk, that makes things easier.' I smiled at his answer, and he turned his attention away from me slightly. His eyes didn't move, but his mind did.

'I didn't come here for you.'

'I certainly hope you're not here to kill my client before he's transferred the money to me, because then I will have to take care of you first and I'm not being paid for that.' I cocked my head and felt some attention return, but he didn't answer. Next to his presence being extremely low, there was no indication in him whatsoever that he was here to do the job he'd supposedly been asked to do. 'I still have work to do, if it's all the same to you, I would appreciate it if you'd leave.' I let out some of my intent to speed things up some more.

'I'm not here to kill your client if Hisoka said that. I never had a hit on him.' _Of course he didn't_. 'I was only told to discredit him.' Seemed my hit had known better than to send someone to stop me from doing my job.

'Well if you're waiting for someone not related to me can you do that somewhere else? I'm a busy man.' He was deliberating on how much to tell me while taking no visible notice of my intent. I had to commend him for keeping a level head.

'It's bad if Hisoka gets his hands on the second item.'

'And what does this have to do with me?'

'He's sending someone who did the steal either to you or back to himself. I thought he'd come here.'

'It wasn't a very good idea to give him the first item in the first place. He must've had something valuable for you that you actually did something for him.' Apparently I'd guessed right about Hisoka already having the first item. If he'd been able to convince Kurapika to do this, then it really must be extremely valuable for him what Hisoka has promised. I raised my hands and walked towards him, making it a bit more clear that I didn't approve of his presence. His eyes narrowed slightly, and never left mine. Unfortunately I couldn't leave someone like him alone.

'I'm chasing the one he's doing business with.' Ah, so it was information he'd gotten? While working with this "friend" of his, Hisoka had given information regarding this person's location to keep the Kurta satisfied? Sounded like an overly complicated plan that wasn't even needed because Hisoka was most probably more than capable to procure the items by himself. I felt sorry for the one working with him.

'Then I suggest you start chasing again, because after releasing my intent he's not coming near here.' His eyes averted when I pointed this out,

'_Tsk…' _Why he was still here though,

'I will not appreciate it if you try and follow me on my hit tonight._' If I sense you around me somewhere, you are a nuisance and I will deal with you. _

'I'll be on my way.' He left. Not because of my words – he seemed too composed for that – but most probably because he knew the use of being here had expired.

'Well, at least technically it has nothing to do with me.' I turned away to finally get my clothes and everything else that remained here from me. Luckily I was always on complete alert while doing a hit, so the Kurta wouldn't be much of an extra hassle if he'd decide to follow anyway. If I'd be approached by this person Hisoka was working with somewhere along the night though, I won't be pleased.

I looked up at the camera that had bleeped out before the rest. It will probably take too much time to track if someone had taken the trouble of placing an extra. I will just store the data from it and analyze it when I'm done with the job. It was most probably harmless, but I've been taught never to assume that.

'If I see familiar faces tonight, it will be taken out on you as well, Hisoka.' I pulled my head through the sweater and started searching for my shoes. _This game is unnecessary and I will not allow it to interfere with me. _

* * *

The night had become rainy in the time I'd been busy with my client, but I still halted on a rooftop nearby my room for a second before going inside. I'd made it back to the hotel quick enough, but there were two presences in there and I couldn't discern the second one. It felt familiar, but I couldn't place it…

I looked up and away when I noticed attention on me from the left. I saw it for a split second, but recognized the sight of a trail any time. This was the first time I'd felt it though, so it was probably a trail for either Hisoka or the other person in there with him. It didn't feel like a nen-presence, but that made it all the more curious.

I waited until I'd located the trail again, and took care of it from where I was standing. _I don't need this tonight. _I expanded my aura to lure out any other trail surrounding me, and also to notify the two persons standing in my room how glad I was to have them both in my company.

There were no other trails. I highly doubted the Kurta had put so little surveillance on a man like Hisoka, so he's probably taken care of the trails himself to allow for this meeting of his. For him to cut a bit of the game short, was an actual courtesy towards his partner in all of this.

I felt Hisoka responding immediately to my aura, and he disappeared for a moment. He left the alien presence most probably to approach me, and I waited until he did.

'My dear Illumi-kun, you've caught me in a rather compromising situation.' I heard the familiar steps approaching me slowly from behind mere seconds later. 'You held out quite a long time tonight.' He reeked of death. Kurapika will want his head now, and I will be left to retrieve the recordings on my own, it seems. _Before doing the hit, I'll take care of that first. _It's a job that will take no more than ten extra minutes of my time, after all.

'You know I had to return here before the hit, don't act surprised.' I felt irritated now that it was directly inconveniencing me, and I had no problems letting this be known to the man behind me. 'I take it you haven't retrieved the recordings yet.' His footsteps stopped about two feet behind me.

'On the contrary, I have quite the capable partner.' I heard the rustling of fabric, and turned my head around a bit to see he was actually holding a disc. That told me nothing about the contents though. I was still going to check on it later, and Hisoka knew that. If he's actually been there, he will have left something for me to find besides the recordings.

I wanted to ask him about the extra camera in the room, but I knew there would be no useful information coming from this man.

'Care to take a look at your performance? I was quite impressed. You've come a long way in one week.'

'After all we've done, I most certainly hope so.' The intent behind me changed. I wanted to focus on the second presence, but Hisoka's was too strong at this point to discern the other. I sighed deeply at the situation and decided to just let it all be until I was done. I would feel better after having done the kill and there would be more place in my mind to calculate the best actions against the redhead. 'I'll be off.'

'All work and no play~.'

'We've had plenty of-' I stopped myself before I could finish that sentence and closed my eyes, knowing something as unsubtle as that would reach the redhead without a doubt. _I can't be near this man when I'm working, I have to get what I need and move it along. _

'… oh no, please, don't stop on my account.' He stepped closer, and I noticed that in the split second I'd hesitated in my words, he'd latched himself onto me. The hard part of this job should've been done already… _'What have we had plenty of~?' _He stepped closer and ultimately pressed himself against me. Not entirely, I'd made sure to have pins in between us. His mouth had still reached my ear though, he loves to whisper close to me.

'I don't think that sentence needs continuation. Your actions tell me you already know what I was going to say.' I responded, trying to focus on the presence in my room instead of the intent behind me, now that I was forced to first get myself free. Hisoka was making it harder for me to lay focus though.

'Oh~? You're admitting now that you had fun?'

'I can hardly deny that my body was pleased.' He chuckled, and stepped slightly into my pins to close in our proximity. _He was in a dangerous mood. _

'Indeed it was.' How was I going to make him release me from this?

'I hardly have the stamina anymore to have sex with you right now. If you've seen the recordings, then you should know.'

'My my, whoever said that was what I was aiming for?' _He wasn't?_ I turned my head towards him a little in surprise. I could see his grin from the corner of my eye. If that's not what he's aiming for, then I'll resort to the usual means to get away from him.

'That will be a first.' I turned my head back out in front of me, and pressed one of the pins further into his leg. I could feel his balance changing slightly, and stepped away at that moment. Enough to be able to turn around. He removed the pin immediately and threw it back at me, catching it next to my head.

'Why don't you pay a visit to our dear friend down there. He's no threat.'

'_Our_ friend.' Considering everything other clue up 'till now, there was only one person left that met up with these descriptions. I looked down at the window and decided to shadowstep away before Hisoka would play for another opening.

I opened the curtain and finally stepped inside. It took me less than a second to confirm the identity of the man sitting on the edge of the bed. More underdressed than I'd expected to see him though.

'You're working with Hisoka again?' I didn't look at him for longer than a couple of moments, and moved around the room to get what I needed for the job. He was indeed no threat to me.

'It seemed beneficial when I suggested it to him, the risk was a lot smaller with him involved.' Normally I would agree concerning the man in front of me, but with Hisoka oftentimes you can't guess what he's playing at.

'Apparently the calculated risk of working with him has worked in your disadvantage.'

'Not entirely.' Referring to the one item Hisoka'd been able to attain.

'That was the easier one though.' I threw off my wet clothes onto the desk chair and started picking up my normal attire. _I'll be glad to have this on my body again. _He laughed shortly before responding. Even though it had been the easier steal, because of the people involved Hisoka had made it overly complicated. The moment Kurapika notices the lack of contact with his people here, it will be hazardous for both the redhead and the head of the spiders to be here. The Kurta will not accept this situation.

'Is there a reason why you haven't fled yet? I'm sure Hisoka's not providing you protection against Kurapika.' He laughed again, and I looked back as soon as I had my pants back on.

'Although well guarded, it seems that what I've stolen is a fake._' Somebody has been able to fool Chrollo? _'He is now out to see if he can find the location of the real item.' That he hasn't indirectly contacted any of the other spiders to help him with this – who would be more reliable – means the items would be either harmful to them, or this is something specifically between him and Hisoka. Chrollo would never harm any of his comrades, so I have to wonder what is so important in between him and the redhead that he can't call upon anyone else.

'Ah, of course, you are hard to find so you'll have to stay at a known location, and I will not be approached by any of Kurapika's men because of the danger of doing that. So you're planning to tag along with me then? Because that is not something I will allow.' I opted not to dig into why the items were so important; it wasn't of any concern for me if it was something for the two of them. Chrollo doesn't have anything against me, and other than inconveniencing me, Hisoka would not be out to kill me.

'You can leave your presence here.'

'I would never unintentionally leave a presence anywhere, it would tip him off that there is something here.'

'Then keep it within bounds and leave no trail when you go for the assassination. I'm sure that's no problem.' He stood up with his hands in his pockets and approached me. The little presence I'd leave behind to make that plausible wouldn't fool Kurapika; he wouldn't believe me to be here. However, if it was something that would keep Chrollo satisfied, it would indeed be the easiest road to take.

'There's a lot of extra trouble surrounding this job, do you have the money to compensate me for this?' His lips upturned and he closed his eyes for a second before answering.

'I can have it transferred in a minute.' He got a phone out of his pocket and showed me the amount. I wasn't dissatisfied with the numbers on there, but I had to ask one last question.

'Why don't you go to a random location away from nen-presences? Kurapika will not be able to find you without Hisoka's information.'

'Kurapika is aware of all of our agreed to locations.' This all made less and less sense. There were several ways still available for Chrollo and Hisoka to find each other without tipping off the blonde. It was obvious that for some reason Hisoka had left Chrollo in my… care. But why he thought I would agree to something so ludicrous was beyond me. I could tell from Chrollo's gaze that he was aware of my thoughts. I could either keep myself concerned with why all of this was being done, just leave them to their own devices, or I could just accept the money and do as asked so I could go on my hit. But Hisoka was probably expecting me to do the latter, and if I play to his expectations I have no way of guessing what he's planning for me. It would be better to get this information from the man in front of me. However, although he has lost the use of his nen, he will not give up information easily.

'Tch.' I responded and put a hand on my hip. I have four hours left to do my hit, that's still more than enough time, but I would have to get the information from Chrollo within that time span, and he knew about that. So he wouldn't crack until after. _This was getting more troublesome by the second. _Ultimately it's better to just do as I'm being paid for and I'll notice what other games the redhead is playing when the moment comes. At the very least he knows what not to do when he wants to keep his head. 'Why do you insist on staying here? You could just disappear and I know of ways to tell Hisoka where you are without alarming any trail.'

'Would you do that though?' _You would have to pay me more than what you're offering now_.

'For the right amount of money, because I've grown beyond tired of this game the two of you are playing.' I threw my hands out and cocked my head when I said this. I was willing to put up with a lot of this as long as I could get the job done and I was compensated for it. He just smiled back at me before he answered,

'I don't get a lot of fun out of playing this game of his. I'm only doing what's convenient for me.'

'What's convenient for you is…' I stopped talking when Chrollo took his other hand out of his pocket, and held up a picture in his hand with the image turned towards me.

… _Enough. _

* * *

_A/N_

_I feel like Loki right about now. If I could insert a gif of his I DO WHAT I WANT here, then I f*cking would. _

_Seriously though, I feel like I'm getting out of the flow a bit. Can you still follow what I'm writing? Or am I trapped inside loops in my own beautiful mind?  
Seriously, I've reread it a thousand times and I hope it's clear enough.  
I confuse myself a lot. Go me! _

_Also I'm crying 'cos it feels like my feet break in two when I walk and wearing shoes only makes it worse and I don't know what's going on and my doctor doesn't have time 'till next week... _

_You're free to harass me with reviews and pm's all you like 'cos I'm getting really fucking bored by now xD_


	16. Day 9,5

I still couldn't believe what had happened.

Well, at least the hit had gone without a hitch; no Hisoka to bother me anywhere along the way, and the recordings had been properly taken care of. I had sent evidence to my client that the assassination had been completed, and the money would be transferred to me in three hours. Next to what I'd gotten from the hit itself, the extra money from side activities had given me 165% of that amount. I could be proud of that even though I could have gotten more.

All that being said though, I was glad I'd finally taken matters into my own hands.

* * *

_'Hisoka gave this to you.' I didn't have to take a step towards him, as soon as I saw that picture I extended my aura towards the man. This was the reason he was taking a detour from their plans.  
_

_'….' Not responding? _

_'You're not someone who'd bribe me with that.' _

_'You can have the picture, I'm just curious to how this power of yours works.' He stepped towards me calmly and just handed it over to me. It wasn't the fabled picture of seventeen years ago, but it seemed that Hisoka had observed me longer than I'd thought whilst my last outburst. I've been withheld from the information as to why it should be kept secret from the moment it'd been researched, but if it was said not to let it leak to the outside world then I wouldn't allow it at whatever cost. That Hisoka now probably had even more material of it was not exactly something that pleased me. _

_'I wouldn't recommend stealing it once you regain use over your nen again. It takes time, a mindset and will attract attention over a large area.' I destroyed the picture with my nails and let the snippets fall on the desk. I would burn that in a minute. _

_'I don't plan on stealing it, I'm not making an enemy of you.' Well at least someone's being clear on that. Hisoka's yet to convince me of this. _

_'Don't tell me you're recruiting me, because that's out of the question.' He smiled and turned around, taking off his coat and throwing it on the bed. _

_'Has anyone ever analyzed what this power actually is?' What was the nature of this interest?_

_'It's not relevant because it's not something I can use in my line of work. Why are you so curious about it?' No-one needs to know there are records of this. Although it's suicide to try and get them in the first place. _

_'You can use it whenever you want?' He turned back around to face me again. _

_'… …' There was no need to give him all of this information, _

_'I'm sorry. You still have work to do, don't you.' _

_'Are you infatuated with it the same way Hisoka is?' Next to him wanting to steal it, it was the only other obvious reason for his curiosity. He took a couple small steps towards me. _

_'… he said that he was infatuated with that power?' This seemed to amuse him. It was anything _but_ amusing for me though. Having Hisoka interested in anything of you seemed to make him unable to stay away from you. I cannot use that in my line of work. I also cannot use two people being that way. I sighed before raising my hands in offering,_

_'You want to see it first hand? Is that what you're trying to accomplish? Will that get you off my case and out of my way?' I had no intention of giving him anything, it was just something I said out of irritation. The look in Chrollo's eyes changed at that point. Not to one of wanting like Hisoka would've done, but to one of more composure. _

_'…Why are you even indulging me in all of this? You don't have to care about my well-being.' _

_'Are you going to tell me what Hisoka's plans are then?' I lowered my arms again. _

_'That's why you're still here?' _

_'… …' It was the only thing keeping me here. Although it was highly likely I'd be able to deal with whatever he had planned, I felt that I wouldn't be able to withhold myself from maiming him if anything else was going to hinder me this night. _

_Chrollo silently looked at me for a couple of moments. He's different than Hisoka though, with him it is harder to see if he is telling the truth or not. Ultimately he sat down on the edge of the bed, facing me. _

_'It's nothing that's going to inconvenience you. He's beyond that stage now that we're heavily limited by time.' Then all his playing around tonight had some other motive? I was inclined to believe Chrollo's words, but it only made Hisoka's motives more incomprehensible. I took a second as well before giving my response to this situation,_

_'…I can't show you what you want to see. Without the use of nen, you'd probably not survive.' He was taken aback by these words for a moment, and leaned forward with his arms on his legs, still looking up at me. _

_'It's kind of you to both consider doing it and consider the outcome at the same time, though I don't believe kindness is your motivation.' A small huff escaped me before I released myself from his look and continued gathering what I'd need for the hit tonight. _

_'You're right. You gave me something I wanted, and now I'm offering this. Of course in return for a monetary compensation as well. I'm also considering doing it to throw off both Hisoka and Kurapika, by relocating you after.' If there was anything that would keep the Kurta away from this room, it would be the twisted aura released when I was in that state. Although it would be subdued like I did the last time with Hisoka, it would be enough to make any sensible person turn away. Then relocating Chrollo without anyone noticing would be no problem at all._

_'Payback? That doesn't sound like you.' It was hardly payback. It was my way of moving this along without playing into anyone's game and earn even more in one move._

_'Wrong.' He huffed and his lips turned up when he realized my intentions. He stood up and walked back over the me, getting his phone out once again. _

_'How much will I owe you for that.'_

_'More than you're now offering.' _

_'You're a good businessman.' I shrugged before getting the phone handed to me to tick in the desired amount. This was hardly a tough negotiation._

* * *

I had taken my fair share. I can't deny that some part of me had liked the idea of throwing off Hisoka, but it hadn't been my main goal. I had gotten both of them off my case in one move; having given Chrollo another way of contacting his partner and removing myself from the equation.

After the hit, I returned to a room I'd taken in case of emergency where I'd hid the most valuable objects I'd taken with me. After this I'd be going back to the mansion immediately to prepare for my next job. I felt relief at the thought of a hit without Hisoka intervening every step of the way. I wasn't sure Chrollo would leave it alone just yet though. Although I believe I've been clear on the consequences of pursuing this any more.

* * *

_'Turn me on.' He quirked an eyebrow and stepped closer when I threw my arms open. But he stopped a couple inches short of me. _

_'This is a way to activate it, or has Hisoka corrupted you?' He asked, leaning back slightly with his hands in his pockets. I ignored the second option in his question. _

_'Like I told you, I have to go into a certain... extreme mindset. Out of all the options available, this is the quickest one to achieve that.' I dropped my arms again when he smirked and gave me a new look. _

_Yes, Hisoka has put me in an extreme mindset. No, you can't threaten me enough with your current abilities to make me go into it any other way. _

_'To be more specific, you have to make me want to eat you.' I apparently said it in a funny way to him, because he laughed shortly before responding. _

_'A troublesome power indeed.' I was starting to have doubts if Chrollo could get me far enough, but refused to entertain that thought because of what that would mean. _

_He stepped closer and stroke a hand across my face, massaging my cheek with his thumb. _

_'Hisoka had a week to find out your weak spots, care to indulge me to move it along? You still have work, don't you?' This was true. _

_'Apparently I'm a masochist, you can work from there.' He looked back at me, calculating, before moving his hand to the back of my head and pulling sharply on my hair to expose my neck. A second later his teeth were already grazing the skin, and he started sucking on it as well. My hands hitched halfway before reaching his hips. He snaked a leg in between mine and put his other hand to work as well. I felt it creeping around my hip and landed on my back, scratching his nails over the flesh there. The vibrations over my wet skin felt good, but nowhere near the point of making me capable to activate this power. _

_I decided to help speed this up a bit, and pushed his head up a little, ushering him to go for my ear. I felt the vibration of a laugh through his chest, and he went back to my neck. Slightly irritated by this, I wanted to repeat the movement, but was cut short when he grabbed my lifted hand and twirled me with my face against the wall. Well, at least I'm faster in my sexual instinct with him than with my client. _

_'I believe another factor of Hisoka is necessary to get you there, isn't it?' He said as he pushed me further against the wall with his body, and pinned my wrists above my head with one hand. His other hand trailed around my body and pulled me away from the wall a little to gain better access. He ground himself against me and he got the first sound out of me in the form of a small whimper. _

_Playing games, that was what he was talking about. _

_He pulled my hair to one side and set his teeth lightly in my skin again, letting go of my hands and laying both of his on my hips. He trailed them around and up to my nipples, immediately pinching and rolling them in between his fingers. My head fell a bit more against the wall when he did this, and his lips stopped what they were doing. I pressed my lower body harder against his, but all he did was move his hands back down to gain control over my movement. His nails dug into the flesh of my hips and pulled me back and away from the wall forcefully. He spoke up, _

_'Get down.' I looked back at him, asking what he meant exactly. The amusement in his mannerism had increased greatly... _

_He opened his own pants as well and kicked his shoes off before getting rid of the piece of clothing completely. He wasn't exactly unexcited, it seemed. He pulled me against him and felt his excitement pressing against me. He wasn't alone in this though, and he felt this when he moved his hands down and got another whimper out of me again. He held his lips close to my ear when he whispered, _

_'Never thought you able to show yourself like this.' I wanted to retort, but his hands made it unable for me to do so, 'Now get down...'_

* * *

As soon as I approached that room though, I sighed to myself when I felt a familiar presence inside of it. How he always managed to find me was the most concerning thing to me though. _Well, at the very least he hadn't interfered with my actual work. _I stepped inside and addressed the redheaded furniture immediately.

'Did you succeed in acquiring the second item?' He laughed when he heard the words, but kept himself seated in a chair in the corner.

'Unfortunately it's better concealed than I thought it'd be. Chrollo is going to continue the search away from this town. You've been very nice to him, I heard.' I didn't look at him through any of this, I just started to gather what I'd left here.

'I'm surprised you found him that quickly.'

'It may have scared off our blonde friend, but I've felt far worse from you.' He leaned back in the chair and followed my every movement. He'd concealed himself by now to accommodate my position, I presumed. Shamingly so, I'd been unable to release any considerable amount of my powers, and had been forced to conceal Chrollo better than I'd intended to. Costing me more time, and cutting in the amount of compensation we'd agreed to. 'How much did you get from him to do that?'

'Not as much as I aimed at.'

'Ooh~, so you really weren't able to show him everything. How very interesting.' I looked back at him and saw his eyes opening and narrowing while saying this. I sighed and looked away when his mouth stopped moving. I knew where this was going, but I was very much welcoming the idea of preparing for my next hit, and Hisoka was keeping me from doing just that.

'Is there anything else you'd like to ask, because I'm sure you've already drawn your own conclusions.' I turned towards him a bit more before he decided to look away from me and out the window into the moonlight.

'I would like to say you're just pretending not to be curious about the two objects, but you're not remotely interested, are you?'

'Are you just delaying me again? Because this conversation seems kind of pointless. Why did you follow me here?'

'Why indeed.' He only turned his eyes back to me, but they gave me all the answer I needed. I should know better by now, shouldn't I?

* * *

_I opened my eyes after the feeling faded. My arms spread above me and my hair half over my chest, half around me on the bed. I looked up at the panting man on top of me. His look was half that of pleasure, half of defeat. He smiled and closed his eyes before removing himself, laying his head in the crook of my neck. _

_'Not enough?' I felt his breath tickle against my skin. He'd been able to play around it for half an hour, but it wasn't going to happen. No matter how much he tried to elicit the feeling, I couldn't get there. 'It's too bad.' He sat back up on my legs, but I remained perfectly still. I knew what this meant, but I didn't intend on accepting it. _

_'It has been enjoyable though.' He laughed again when I said that and stepped off of me. 'But I haven't been able to deliver, I will transfer some of the money back.' Saying it like that made me cringe a little. For the first time I'd actually failed in something. _

_'You can keep most of it, you're still helping with hiding me.' Finally I sat up and shifted to the edge of the bed, throwing my legs off of it. I watched him putting on his clothes again after heaving cleaned himself in the bathroom. I still have the time to hide him, but none of this was sitting well with me. 'I have to say though, Hisoka has brought you along quite a ways in just a week.' I huffed at hearing that name and threw some of my hair back over one shoulder. He looked back when I made that sound. _

_'I'll provide you with the code to access the footage inside this room, you can get a new phone in the meantime.' In the following silence, he walked towards me and stopped right in front of me, forcefully lifting my head to look at him. 'I have to get ready, you can let go if you want to keep your hand.' But he didn't. Instead he leaned down and bit down hard on my ear. Still not completely switched back, I twitched at the feeling and strengthened my hand, placing my nails against his upper leg. _

_'You're upset because you failed, aren't you.' He whispered after that. I felt my nails involuntarily digging into his flesh a bit more, there was only a small reaction from his side. 'Don't you think now would be a good time to switch?' He let go of my head and placed one of his knees next to me on the bed, leaning down to speak up again when he raked a hand through my hair and I leaned into the touch a little. 'I know I'm not Hisoka, but I'm worth eating, aren't I?' I closed my eyes when I heard that. Two days ago I had lost control because I had let him do everything he wanted and I had apparently forgotten how to protect myself. The second time I lost control, I had done it because I'd felt like it and hadn't resented the redhead afterwards. What was it exactly that made me lose control? _

_Chrollo didn't wait for an answer though, and pushed my head against the upper part of his chest. If I could just… I need to let this restlessness out, especially right before going on a hit. _

_So I just closed my eyes and opened my lips against his skin, grazing my teeth over it. Not getting what I wanted with that, I raised my hand and slit his skin open with a nail, bringing my mouth over it. As soon as my tongue had gotten a taste of that metallic liquid, I pushed him away and stood up to actually set my teeth in some of that flesh. I felt my teeth slowly protruding the skin on his shoulder and pressed myself against him. His hands crept up to my lower back and he inclined his head for better access. _

_Finally, I was able to do this…_

_But I wasn't allowed to do it for very long. _

_I got pulled away after a mere couple of seconds, and pushed back onto the bed. I licked the blood away from my lips, thinking this would continue, but it didn't. I really had gotten only those couple of seconds. Looking up, I understood why though. _

_Chrollo reached up to his shoulder and looked at the missing piece of skin. It had gone that fast? _

_'You can't protect yourself.' I said almost inaudibly. It had gone just as fast as with the people two days ago. I could understand why I was stopped, but now I was left with an appetite for more, and it felt frustrating. _

_'Thank you for showing me this much though.' He slid his coat back over his body and covered up the missing piece of skin with that. I'll take a detour to my hit to eat someone then. I was not going to eat the man in front of me. I shook my head and took a deep breath to get me out of it a bit. _

_'Not a problem. I'll be ready to go in two minutes.' His eyes never left me in those two minutes. At the very least, I know his motive is not to stalk me because of it. _

* * *

'You were the one that placed the extra camera in my client's room, didn't you?' He still didn't move from his chair. His facial expression told me all I needed to know though.

'Well, I needed _something_ to alert me when Kurapika would leave the room, thought I might as well make it a signal I would enjoy. Next to showing my dear friend your power, how was your little adventure with him?'

'That's hardly of consequence to you. He's still alive.' A chuckle escaped his throat and he shifted in his position a little. I turned back around to gather everything I'd left behind.

'Oh, but I heard something interesting from him.'

'I doubt that he told you anything about it.' Chrollo wasn't someone who'd communicate about things like that. Even Hisoka himself hardly did that.

'He didn't have to.' For a second I thought he'd gotten hold of the footage I'd told Chrollo about, but that was impossible. That had been triggered to destroy itself as soon as it was rewound. So the only other possibility,

'You're reading it from me directly?' I pointed at my face, looking back at him, but all the did was squint back at me in delight. 'You should be glad I've just eaten on the way.'

'Oh~, and pre tell how he got you as far as that you had to eat out.'

'I'm in no way inclined to tell you this.'

'He mentioned me?'

'Of course he did, I asked him about your games.' I shrugged it away, but I hadn't done nearly enough physical activity to get the uneasiness completely out of my body, and I knew Hisoka could see this. He'd fine-tuned himself to be able to.

Perhaps it would be of less trouble to me if I just owed up to it. Neither Chrollo nor my client had been any less skilled than Hisoka had been, but apparently he did something that my body liked that the other two didn't. It would have less consequences and it would probably save a lot of games from his side as well.

'Oh, how I would love to look in your mind right now.' He would probably stalk or harass me more, but there would be less indirect interference and that's exactly what I want out of the way. _I can't believe I'm going to say this. _He's still a dangerous man, but he'd be less unpredictable this way.

I turned to face him completely. There was a short second of surprise in his eyes before I spoke up, lifting my hands a little.

'Alright, if it will satisfy you and keep your games to a minimum, I'll say it.' His eyes opened a bit more, 'Apparently you do something specific to me that others don't that pleases me.'

* * *

_A/N_

_HAHA_

_HAHAHAHA_

_(muehehehe)_

_No. You're not getting detailed Chrollo sex. _

_Other fics? Yes. This one? No. _

_It felt a bit alien and icky in here so I kept it to a minimum (I did need it a bit for the final part though)_

_I'LL BE FINISHING IT NEXT CHAPTER_  
_I NEVER FINISH ANYTHING I'M SO CONFUSED_

_*runs around her room frantically and bumps into wall*  
*doesn't let that stop her*  
*mentions there's probably gonna be a sequel*  
*crashes through window*  
*is glad she lives on the ground floor*  
_

_/Edit  
jfc, "guest" thank you for all the reviews, the rise in number of those nearly gave me a heart attack.  
I may or may not profess my undying love to you, 'cos reviews are what keep me going.  
_


	17. Final Day

'Only I can get you excited, is that what I'm hearing?' He leaned more forward and rested his arms on his knees, not breaking eye contact with me. I was far beyond the point that I could write it off as not having respect for the other in comparison to Hisoka. The experience with Chrollo had proven that much.

He licked his lips, obviously pleased with the situation. I didn't quite understand what the big deal was from his side, because our agreement had already ended and I wasn't intending on spending any more time on it. Admitting this was just a way to keep him better at bay.

'You win. Apparently my body does have sexual attraction specifically towards you.' I raised my hands a bit more in the gesture of those words.

'Oh~? We were having a contest? Were you holding back then?'

'I don't really care if that's what happened. I just want to congratulate you on your victory. Thought you would appreciate the words.' He looked me up and down for a good half minute before he slowly stood up. He closed his eyes and raked a hand through his still damping wet hair. _Apparently he's been here for a while. _I heard the vibrations of a laugh deep in his throat.

He left his hand on top his head when he looked back up at me,

'Although those words seem to tickle me, I wouldn't call it a victory if it never really was a contest, would you?'

'You can call it anything you want. I have to go back to the mansion, consider this a courtesy.'

'Oh? But you were just picking up some things that you left here, I hardly call this a courtesy.' The hand left his head and dropped palm up, gesturing at the reason I had actually come back here.

'You're expecting me to deviate from my plans just to accommodate you? Don't be ridiculous.' His hand dropped further to his hip, his eyes never wandered from mine,

'Then don't you think it's cruel to say anything at all against someone who's sexually attracted to you? You're only fueling my desires.'

'Ah, miscalculation on my behalf. I thought you'd be bored after one week, I hadn't even given you more than four days.' When it first started, that had been my thought, but by now I knew better. I believed he'd become more predictable if I'd admit it, but it started to look like I was inviting a more troublesome Hisoka. _Your body gets activated when you're near him, why did you think having him near you more often would solve your problems. _I started questioning my motives of saying these things. But Hisoka seemed to know exactly where this was going.

'You wound me, surely a beautiful creature such as you would hold my interest for longer than that?' He took small steps towards me with his arms open. His intent was clear, and I subtly started exuding a threatening aura to keep him at bay.

'You seem to think I have the time outside of my duties to play to your whims.' _Although my actions seemed to invite otherwise,_

'You could also just get what you came for and take off. No need to indulge me in this conversation whatsoever.'

'… …' That was impossible for me and I had known this beforehand. It seems I have not yet complete control over these actions yet. 'I don't think I need to explain why I haven't done that.' _My body doesn't listen to my mind when it's near you in a state like this._ His eyes lit up even more when I said that. There was no mistaking it by now, Hisoka's presence didn't hold the meaning of "fighting" anymore for my body. I didn't mind fighting him when his aura would change and could still easily resort to killing him, but the default settings had been changed. I don't think Hisoka minded fighting with me though.

He stopped right in front of me and trailed one finger from my cheek to behind my ear, scratching around it and over that sensitive spot before laying the rest of his hand against my neck. My eyes had narrowed slightly at that feeling, and Hisoka's grin widened.

_'So sensitive._' His tongue flicked out shortly, looking at me, waiting for me to give permission. He knew he already had it, this was moot. I inclined my head, not giving what he asked. He chuckled at this action, before narrowly closing his eyes and leaning in. His lips almost brushed with mine when he whispered in a low, wanting voice,

_'I hope you have the time. Because I don't think I'm getting bored of this any time soon.' _He flicked out his tongue against my lips, and I granted him access. Inclining my head a bit more, parting my lips slightly, and I let his tongue slide in to find mine. I could still feel his grin, and he started to elicit sounds from me by scratching his nails over my skin.

I lifted my own hands and guided them up his waist under his shirt. For a change he'd already clothed himself after taking a shower, and now it was in my way. But what happened next wasn't what I expected.

With his free hand, he grabbed one of mine and guided them back down from under his shirt. Not towards anything else, just away from there. I opened my eyes slightly in question, and saw that his eyes had slit open as well. At that moment, he stopped his tongue movements, and set his teeth in my bottom lip, pulling it before snapping it back. What was he doing? He was being far too modest. Was he in adoration mode again? That wouldn't do, my body had already been activated.

I opted to go for his neck instead, and alternately licked and bit my way up to his ear. From the soft sounds it elicited from the man I could tell he wanted it as well. But when I lifted my hands again, he stopped them a second time. I detached my lips from his skin to ask why,

'Is there a reason you're stopping me? Do you feel like you're going to snap again?' He laughed shortly before he dropped the hand against my neck, and glided it down to rest on my hip. It felt restless. He breathed in sharply before he answered.

'Oh~ Illumi-kun… _I can't even start to say how little there would be left of you.' _So adoration it is.

'Well that's a problem.' At this point I couldn't walk away though, and I deliberated for a second while I felt the signs of Hisoka's restraint failing. 'I do need a body to continue work.' When he laughed again, I used his distraction and pushed him against the closet to the right. We lost contact for a second, and I took a step, stopping an inch short of him. I didn't look at his expression, instead I dropped to my knees and glided my hands from his hips up and down his upper legs. I closed my mouth in over his weakening restraint, and the moment I made contact I heard that known moan escape his throat. _You continue to say you're going to tear me apart, but I have yet to see that happen. _His hands found their way into my hair, and I closed my eyes while I continued trailing my tongue and lips over the curves underneath the cloth. _You activated me, you're not stopping now. _He gave in easily to the feeling, and while I felt the tension under his clothes rising, I lifted my hands a bit, and pulled on the hem of both his pants and underwear.

Then he stopped me again.

_Why?_

I looked up questioningly.

All he did was look back down at me. Was I supposed to understand it from just that? I didn't have the faintest clue what was going on. All I understood was that I'd apparently activated him, and he me. So why was he stopping this?

'Do you want me to become that beast again just for this?' I guessed, but he slowly shook his head before he let go of my hands and I stood back up. 'Well, if you don't want anything done to you, I'd still appreciate it if you take care of what you started with me.' Nudging my head down a little towards said area. He let out a short laugh before stepping away from me. I wasn't appreciating this game. 'What are you trying to accomplish?' He stopped in the middle of the room and took a couple of moments before he turned around just enough to look at me.

_'Now I've won.' _I looked down at his groin when he turned around completely and saw that I was apparently the only one left in the room that was aroused.

'That's what all this is about?' I said irritated, 'You are willing to forgo your chance to make a win?' He lifted two fingers, and retracted one when he started making his point,

'I don't accept a victory if it was never a contest.' He then raised his second finger, waiting for me to respond, but I just threw my arms out and looked back at him. I hadn't even had the time for sex, let alone for games.

'If you're not willing, then I'm going to leave.' He laughed again when I stepped towards the last objects I'd come back for.

'The second point is the reason I'm passing up on it now.'

'Ah..!' When I wanted to answer, he'd already closed in on me and bit my ear, eliciting more sound from me than normally because of the surprise. _I hadn't felt any intent. _Immediately his hand snaked around me, straight over my still slightly hard dick. He whispered,

'_I win.' _I thought he'd stop after having proven his point, but he didn't. He pressed himself flush against me and kept one arm firmly around me while his free hand made sure that I would get good and hard. I heard and felt the chuckle next to my ear, the area on my skin having become more sensitive because of his touches. I felt nothing of arousal with him, _this was what he meant by winning?_

'I do believe you were right about your assumptions concerning your body…' I was trying not to let too much sound out of my throat. He had only kissed because I've learned it has to lead to sex, and I had to initiate it, _I _had to feel like doing it. Well… '…If I can get you to make these sounds without even direct touch, _and our dear friend had so much trouble with it._' Was he guessing this now..?

He started to slowly open my pants with just one finger, and I opted to lean against the wall in front of me. I was _not_ going to cling to him. When he noticed my movements, he opted to push me against the wall some more, until my elbows almost pressed into my sides again.

'Well then,' He pulled down my pants and underwear in one swift motion, and guided both his hands back up my legs to their original position. '…_let's claim the prize.' _He trailed his finger up from the bottom of the shaft all the way to the tip. I _wanted_ not to react because of the situation, but it's hard to go back into my natural instincts when Hisoka's keeping me in this one.

I breathed out deeply against the wall in front of me, and dropped my head, all my hair not pressed in between me and Hisoka was slowly falling over my shoulder. He massaged his thumb all around the tip before wrapping his palm around it, and slowly moved down. I felt like I was being reduced to a toy, and I couldn't take it.

At that point I found some willpower and decided this was enough.

Pushing him down or away wouldn't get any reaction from him, he would know what I was doing. What I _could_ do...

I stopped holding back the sounds in my throat at a given point. It didn't take long before I felt that this sudden increase in sound had an effect, and I continued. Appearing to get caught up in his rhythm, I started grinding against him.

_'Mm..~' _It was that low sound coming from him that told me I was distracting him. I then stepped my lower body a bit closer to the wall, making him follow my movements. He was a bit more apprehensive at it – although barely noticeable – so that meant it was working.

When he was pressed against me again, I turned my head towards his a little, and whispered,

_'You can't enter me with that.' _He stopped moving his hand, but I could finally feel his intent. I know for sure he knew what I was doing, but I also knew that at the point I gave permission for this, he wasn't going to pass up on it.. despite point number two.

Sure enough, it didn't take long 'till I heard the sound of his clothes falling to the ground. With this done, he pressed himself against me even more, his half hard erection pressing in between my legs and his hands traveling up and down my sides.

'Ah, how can I pass up on a plea like that, hm~?' He most definitely knew. He rubbed himself against my inner thigh, and laid a firm grip on my hips. Now it was just a matter of holding out until he would come…

_'Hmmm~ but this just won't do.' _He whispered before pulling me away from the wall and turned us around. I synchronized with his steps - stepping out of my clothes on the way - until we reached the bed and he slowly pushed me down on it. My legs still hung off it when he sat down on top of me and pinned my arms above my head. _'Much better…' _He licked his lips slowly when he looked down on me, he was getting hard fast, he'd stopped holding himself back. He leaned down some more and ground his dick against my abdomen, making both of us close our eyes for a second in the sensation. When he let the grip on my hands go though, I slid further up the bed and waited for him to follow me, propping myself up on my elbows and spreading my legs for him. _Well, _something_ changed in the past week…_

'…My, you look so ready and willing.' He crawled in between them and slid his hands up my legs, landing on my hips. At this point he had trouble looking away from my face, even as he lowered his head and twirled his tongue around my tip. I let myself lay down completely when he did and felt his warm mouth find its way completely around me. Still he never really set a rhythm. He set his long tongue to work when he slowly raised again. The slowness of it all was agonizing. I stretched out one my legs in the tension and let out small sounds belonging to what he was doing. All the while feeling the vibration of his amusement against the wet, sensitive skin there.

After a while of continuing this slow pace, I decided it was enough. I raised myself and let my eyes find his again. He stopped instantly and lifted his head away, letting his tongue lap up the excess saliva before he realized what I meant.

'My, even after all you've already done tonight?' Despite his words, he didn't take long to make the decision to crawl over me and press himself against me, placing his elbows next to my torso. I slowly laid myself down completely again. Although it hurt without lubrication, by now I was sure nothing was going to rip so I didn't mind at all.

But he didn't get inside of me immediately. He flicked out his tongue against the skin on my chest and grazed his teeth over it. I arched my body into the feeling a little, and raised my legs around his waist, ushering him to continue what he was doing. I felt that known chuckle vibrate against my skin when I did,

_'Don't mind if I do…' _He leaned his head down on my chest and repositioned himself a bit before he took his sweet time while entering me. I closed my eyes while softly heaving together with the redhead on top of me. The more I arched my back into it, the more it simultaneously rubbed my dick in between us, and it was eliciting all kinds of sensations. He turned his head to bite down on some available skin there, and panted against it for a while when he'd reached all the way in. Surprising the both of us, I was the one that chuckled at the situation. _This was ridiculous. _

He lifted his head to look at me, but neither of us said anything. Instead he decided to start up again and lay his lips and teeth against my skin once more when he did. My body arched more strongly into the feeling as my mouth opened and let out an unrestrained sound, making Hisoka's moans vibrate against my skin and sending even more signals down. I stopped caring about coming second when I got caught up in the quickening pace. _This was by far the quickest he'd ever gotten me this excited. _But I didn't seem to be the only one in that state...

He was ramming into me hard, and I held on to his upper arms, moving my body in rhythm with his. When he started to hitch in his movements, I arched my head back into the mattress, expecting the pulsing inside of me seconds later and anticipating the pleasure. I wrapped my legs around him more tightly to force him to finish it, and he struggled to keep his own pace. He gritted his teeth against my skin while he slowed down to delay it some more. He panted heavily, but I needed him to continue and almost threatened him to continue by strengthening my hands and letting my nails dig in his skin good. For once, not playing a game would be nice.

He winced a bit when I did this, but laughed afterward. For a moment I thought he was going to comment on my action, but he didn't. Instead he repositioned himself a bit and started up again, letting himself go completely when immediately reverting back to that murdering pace. It didn't take him long to finish when he did. The low grunts exiting his throat and vibrating against me when he filled me had been enough to help me over the edge as well. He kissed and licked his way up my chest while he moaned in enjoyment of the pulsing feeling around him. I slowly dug my nails out of his skin when the shocking stopped, and relaxed my muscles. He didn't remove himself, not even when we'd both rode it all out. Instead, he opted to speak with his head still on my chest.

'You just had casual sex.' I knew I had, it was the reason I was still laying still underneath him. He had just proven point number two very quickly and vividly. '_Mmm~ _Thank you for the ride.' He pulled himself out of me, and I felt the liquid that had spread all over my chest. I turned my head to the side when Hisoka walked over there towards the bathroom, he was covered as well.

He decided not to go to the bathroom though. He lifted his hand and stroke some cum off his chest, bringing it to his lips and licking it off.

He turned around halfway and stepped towards me again after that. I sat myself up and swung my legs off the bed to get out of my vulnerable position. He stopped a couple inches away, and I looked up when he bent down. I was still lightly dazed by all of this, so I only half registered these movements.

He lay a hand against my cheek, and automatically I leaned into the touch. He closed his lips in on mine, and brushed against them when he whispered,

_'Point number two, you will be coming back for more, so there's no rush today.' _

'You still wanted to point th—' he smothered the words out of me, and a part of me was scolding me that I gave in so easily. But another part had already accepted the situation, and that part of me was what made me close my eyes to the touch.

_This really is ridiculous. _

* * *

_A/N_

___Just to clarify, I deliberately keep plot points open here (like the the function of the two items (which is the reason Kurapika started pursuing Chrollo again), what happened to make Illumi snap when he was 7, why Chrollo's interested in this power) because I am très horrible at finishing things. It's just for if I ever feel like it, that I can return to this setting.  
I also stop it here specifically because I have reached the goal I wanted to reach with this part of the story - Illumi realizing he has a specific attraction to Hisoka - and it would feel weird and stretched if I'd continue here after reaching that goal.  
There will be a sequel though, but,_

_I'M GONNA MISS YOU_

_Probably not for long though. I'm already writing an Illumi/Killua AU of sorts, and now I'm thinking something involving Chrollo/Feitan as well..._

_I HAVE NO FOCUS BUT I LOVE YOU ALL FOR READING AND REVIEWING  
_

_Btw, if you haven't found the song yet which inspired the title to this fic, it's Simon Curtis - The Dark. (it weren't the lyrics specifically, just the sensual feeling of the song and that little line of course, mehehe)_

_Also  
_

_ONTO PSYCHOLOGICAL ILLUMI/KILLUA FOR NOW 8D (Be warned, it's a heavy heavy heavy one)  
_


End file.
